Dangerous Chanyeol
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: [END] Kredibilitas Baekhyun sebagai detektif kepolisian seolah sedang diuji saat ini. Setelah 10 tahun lamanya berpisah, ia kembali dipertemukan oleh Chanyeol dalam sebuah kasus yang tak pernah diduga Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dalam proses penyelidikan, sebuah fakta lain yang ia temukan membuat ia mulai ragu dengan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan. CHANBAEK HUNHAN KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

Kredibilitas Baekhyun sebagai detektif kepolisian seolah sedang diuji saat ini. Setelah 10 tahun lamanya berpisah, ia kembali dipertemukan oleh Chanyeol dalam sebuah kasus yang tak pernah diduga Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dalam proses penyelidikan, bukan hanya sekedar fakta dalam kasus itu yang Baekhyun temui, sebuah fakta lain membuat ia mulai ragu dengan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan.

Haruskah ia tetap bertahan dengan komitmen awal untuk membongkar si pelaku dalam kasus ini? Atau haruskah ia berpihak pada orang yang masih ia sayangi selama ini?

Sejak awal, sejak Baekhyun mengenal orang yang bernama Chanyeol saat ia masih bersekolah menengah. Baekhyun tau, seharusnya dari dulu ia tak pernah berurusan dengan namja tampan itu.

Karena Chanyeol adalah sosok berbahaya bagi Baekhyun.

_**It's Dangerous...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Jongin; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tangannya terasa hangat, membelai lembut pipiku, menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari ujung mataku. Aku mengerang tertahan, merasakan perih sekaligus nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia bergerak di atas tubuhku, sengaja mendesah ditelingaku, membuatku semakin meleleh dalam eksistansi kegiatan kami malam ini. Bibirnya berjalan dari sisi telingaku, mencium sisi pipiku, hidungku, daguku, lalu meraup bibirku, menyumbat suara eranganku._

_Badanku gemetar, tapi dalam arti yang begitu nikmat. Tanganku memegang bahu telanjangnya, meremas bahunya erat, yang sejak tadi terus bergerak maju mundur, seiring pergerakannya di bawah sana. Aku mendesah keras begitu ia melepas tautan bibir kami. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, mulutku terbuka, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa di antara pergerakan badanku yang ikut bergoyang di atas ranjang, karena dorongan kuat yang dibuat pria yang sedang menindihku._

_Penglihatanku mengabur, dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Kenikmatan yang ia berikan ini terasa luar biasa, sangat memanjakan tubuhku, membuatku menangis bahagia tanpa kusadari._

_"Baekhyunie..." ia mendesah di telingaku, mendorong pinggulnya dengan hentakan keras yang membuatku mengerang dalam kenikmatan. "...aku mencintaimu..."_

_Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, mataku yang sayu hanya bisa menangkap bias wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum di atasku..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 08.45**_

Sebuah pukulan dari gulungan beberapa kertas, mendarat cukup apik diatas kepala Baekhyun. Membangunkan namja itu dari tidur lelapnya di atas kursi. Baekhyun tersentak, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah dengan pandangan mata yang masih tak fokus karena rasa ngantuk yang tersisa dalam pikirannya. Ia menguap begitu lebar, sebelum akhirnya sebuah pukulan lain kembali menjitak kepalanya.

"Ahh, appo," Baekhyun meringis, mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil mendongak. Melihat sang pelaku dengan tatapan memelas andalannya. "Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku hyung~" ia merengek.

Kyuhyun mendengus, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang belum juga berubah. "Berhenti memasang wajah kekanakanmu itu. Kau pikir sudah berapa usiamu sekarang, huh?" Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Baekhyun, membuat namja itu semakin meringis mengusap keningnya. "Cepatlah sadarkan pikiranmu, ada kasus baru yang harus kau tangani."

Sebelum mengucapkan kata protes, Kyuhyun segera menyela Baekhyun. "Alamatnya akan kukirim ke email-mu, Jongin dan Suho juga sudah berangkat dan menunggumu di lokasi. Jangan membantah dan mengeluh. Kau tak ingin mendapatkan gaji buta karena tak mengejarkan tugasmu dengan baik sebagai detektif kepolisian di sini kan?"

Baekhyun cemberut, tak bisa membantah. "Aku mengerti." Dengan gerakan yang masih terlihat malas, ia berdiri, mengambil jaketnya di kursi sebelah.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun terhenti, menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau lupa dompetmu." Kyuhyun mengangkat dompet Baekhyun dari atas meja kerjanya.

Baekhyun nyengir, berjalan kembali ke arah Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih hyung."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Sesekali, cobalah pergi berkencan," sarannya. "Sejak kau diterima di sini. Aku tak pernah melihatmu menjalin hubungan atau pergi dengan seseorang ke suatu tempat seperti yang lainnya. Jangan terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan. Siapa tahu setelah kau memiliki pasangan, hidupmu akan lebih terurus. Tidak seperti ini, setiap hari tidur di kantor, makan tidak teratur, mandi pun kau jarang. Dasar bau."

Cengiran Baekhyun malah semakin lebar, seolah ia kebal dengan omelan Kyuhyun yang selalu sama tiap hari. "Hyung. Kau sendiri juga tidak pernah pergi berkencan. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berkencan dengan bawahanmu yang tampan ini? Akh, appo!" Baekhyun kembali meringis mendapatkan pukulan gulungan kertas di atas kepalanya.

"Tampan apanya? Cih." kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai meledeknya. "Sudah sana. Cepatlah pergi!" titahnya.

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Baekhyun berjalan pergi keluar kantor kepolisian, menuju mobilnya. Hari ini, di umur yang sudah beranjak 27 tahun, ia akan kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Terjun langsung ke lapangan, menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara, mencari bukti, mendengarkan kesaksiaan beberapa orang, dan pekerjaan lain yang biasa dilakukan seorang detektif kota seperti dirinya.

Saat masih sekolah dulu, Baekhyun beranggapan kalau pekejaan seperti ini tampak begitu seru. Tapi lama-lama ia merasa bosan juga dengan kegiatan menebak dan mengejar pelaku kriminal seperti ini. Mungkin benar kata seniornya tadi, tidak ada yang salah dengan pergi berkencan sesekali untuk sedikit menghiasi kehidupannya yang penuh dengan kasus kriminal.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun masih merasa belum mampu untuk kembali menjalin sebuah kasih. Tidak setelah apa yang ia alami sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya pada sebuah rumah elit yang sudah tampak ramai dengan mobil polisi. Beberapa warga sekitar sudah ada yang mulai berkumpul di luar jalur kuning kepolisian yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan, melewati pembatas kuning itu untuk memasuki rumah, tak ada polisi yang menegurnya karena mereka sudah familiar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Mengikuti arus beberapa polisi lain yang tampak mondar-mandir, Baekhyun sampai di ruang tengah lantai dasar rumah tersebut. Ia menepuk bahu Jongin yang terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Ah, hyung. Kau sudah datang." Jongin menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menulis sesuatu di note saku kecil di tangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil melihat mayat seorang wanita yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung kuning, untuk segera dibawah ke rumah sakit dan diotopsi. "Kyuhyun-hyung tak memberikan informasi apapun untukku selain menyuruhku kemari dan membantu kalian."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia telah selesai menulis, dan menyerahkan catatannya pada Baekhyun. "Wanita yang telah mati itu bernama Nana,umur 29 tahun, belum berkeluarga. Profesinya sebagai model. Ada garis bekas tali yang melingkar dilehernya. Dugaan pertama, dia mati karena tercekik oleh tali. Yah, kita tunggu saja hasil otopsinya nanti."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan saksinya?"

"Untuk saat ini, sudah ada tiga orang. Mereka semua sudah dikumpulkan di dalam sana." Jongin menunjuk sebuah pintu kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah. "Ayo Baekhyun-hyung, aku akan mengenalkannya satu persatu padamu. Sebelum kita introgasi mereka dan mencari tahu siapa tersangkanya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil membaca catatan Jongin mengenai hal-hal lain yang perlu ia ketahui, dan berjalan di belakang Jongin menuju kamar tersebut. Jongin membuka pintu, dan masuk terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya. Jongin membungkuk memberi salam kepada dua orang pria yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Kemana seorang lagi?" tanya Jongin heran melihat kurang satu orang di antara mereka.

"Dia baru saja ke kamar mandi," satu di antara kedua namja itu, yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit seputih susu, menjawab Jongin sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Jongin mengangguk. Tak ingin mengambil waktu, Jongin memulai duluan, biar nanti saksi satunya akan menyusul setelah ia selesai dari kamar mandi. Jongin lalu mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai rekannya pada dua namja dalam ruangan itu, dan sebaliknya.

"Saksi pertama. Do Kyungsoo. Tetangga Nana sekaligus orang pertama yang menemukan mayatnya," Jongin menunjuk namja kecil yang sejak tadi duduk di ranjang, lebih banyak diam dengan pandangan yang terus terarah ke lantai, tampak seperti masih terkejut dengan situasi yang melibatkannya.

"Saksi kedua. Oh Sehun," telunjuk Jongin beralih pada namja putih yang berdiri di samping nakas, tampak lebih tenang dari Kyungsoo yang mulai gelisah sendiri di tempat duduknya. "Dia supir pribadi Nana. Nomor ponselnya menjadi daftar panggilan terakhir di ponsel Nana sebelum ia meninggal." Sehun mengangguk sesaat untuk menyapa Baekhyun. Tak ada ekspresi apapun dari wajah datarnya yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Tidak terlihat sedih, ataupun senang.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku memang menemukan mayatnya. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak melakukan apapun!" ia berseru membela diri. "Aku hanya menemukannya tergelak begitu saja di lantai. Kupikir dia hanya pingsan. A-aku tidak tahu kalau—" tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar, terlihat terguncang dari tatapan mata bulatnya. "...dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Sial." Kyungsoo mengumpat dengan tangan yang mengepal, seolah menahan amarah entah pada siapa.

"Tenanglah," Jongin mendekat, menepuk kedua bahunya, mencoba menenangkannya. "Kau di sini sebagai saksi. Kami hanya ingin mendengar kesaksianmu. Tak ada yang langsung menuduhmu jika kami belum memiliki bukti apapun. Jadi tenanglah jika kau merasa dirimu memang tak bersalah dalam kasus ini."

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan nafasnya. Ia menggangguk pelan. "A-arraso." Kyungsoo lalu kembali duduk di sisi ranjang. Jongin kembali berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun.

"Dia seorang guru," Jongin berbisik pada patnernya.

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk singkat

"Guru matematika sekolah dasar, tubuhnya juga terlalu kecil. Kurasa dia tidak mungkin bisa jadi tersangka pembunuhan," bisik Jongin lagi.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, memandang curiga pada Jongin. "Kau sangat tahu kalau besarnya tubuh itu tidak bisa jadi patokan seorang tersangka kriminal. Aku saja yang dibilang kecil ini bisa merobohkan laki-laki setinggi dua kaki dengan tendanganku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa berubah lemah begini padanya?"

"Ah, itu..." mata Jongin bergerak ke arah lain, menolak beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka langsung menjadi pengalihan perhatian yang digunakan Jongin pada rekannya. "Nah, itu dia, saksi ketiga sudah keluar dari kamar mandi."

Baekhyun menoleh.

Sementara Jongin kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Namanya Park Chanyeol—"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, beradu pandang dengan namja tinggi yang juga menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"—dia tunangannya Nana."

Nafas Baekhyun memburu, jantungnya berdetak kencang, amarahnya memuncak dalam sekejap.

"Dia sudah dua tahun ini tinggal serumah bersama dengan Nana —"

Baekhyun membanting buku catatan milik Jongin dari tangannya. Jongin tersentak, menghentikan sempat ia bertanya, Baekhyun sudah beranjak duluan mendekati Chanyeol dengan langkah cepat.

"Eum, Hai," Chanyeol bersuara dengan nada canggung, mencoba untuk tersenyum namun gagal setelah menyadari tatapan tajam Baekhyun dengan aura membunuh yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan pemuda tinggi itu, dan tanpa aba-aba, pemuda mungil itu melayangkan sebuah tendangan menyamping ke arah pipi Chanyeol tanpa perlawanan. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu jatuh terjerembab ke belakang dengan kepala yang menoleh ke samping.

Rahang Jongin terbuka lebar. Mata Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama-sama melebar terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Chanyeol merintih kesakitan dengan sudut bibir merah mengeluarkan sedikit darah, ia terduduk di atas lantai sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah dengan bekas sepatu Baekhyun. Chanyeol perlahan mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya sambil terus menatapnya tajam tanpa rasa iba sama sekali.

"Hai juga, brengsek," desis Baekhyun dengan tinju terkepal, seolah menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan lagi saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertegun. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik, beranjak menuju pintu kamar.

"Yach, hyung! Apa yang—"

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar tertutup, keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

Kyungsoo memegang pipinya sendiri sambil melihat Chanyeol yang masih meringis sakit di atas lantai. "Apa kita juga akan diberi tendangan seperti dia?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu pada Sehun.

Sehun balas memandang Kyungsoo, tak menjawab apapun dan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Years: 2005**_

_"Dasar nakal!"_

_Aku meringis perih, mengusap kelapaku yang terasa pening karena jitakan kakakku. "Luhan-hyung, itu sakit!" protesku. Aku langsung mundur dan merentangkan tanganku ke depan sebagai tameng saat melihat gesture tubuh Luhan hyung yang ingin memukulku lagi._

_"Aiishh! Jijja Baekhyun-ah!" Luhan mendengus kesal, menatapku gemas __—__dalam arti ingin menghajarku._

_"Hyung, sudahlah, jangan memarahiku terus. Tidakkah hyung lihat kalau bibirku sudah berdarah, nih, ini saja sudah sakit," aku berusaha membujuknya, memasang wajah memelas minta belas kasihan padanya._

_Luhan hyung menatapku tak percaya. "Jangan memasang wajah aegyo seperti itu di hadapanku! __Sementara kau sudah terlibat perkelahian untuk kesekian kalinya tahun ini. Dasar anak nakal. Tunggu sampai Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini, dan akan memberikan hukuman padamu."_

_"Cih!" Aku mendengus, paling tak suka kalau nama itu disebut. Apalagi saat pemilik nama itu sudah datang menghampiri kami. Dia siswa seangkatan denganku, tapi bertindak sok dewasa hanya karena ia diangkat sebagai ketua dewan keamanan siswa di sekolah kami. Dia diberi wewenang untuk menangani murid-murid bermasalah di sekolah kami, dan untuk hari ini __—__sekali lagi__—__ aku yang menjadi murid bermasalah karena terlibat perkelahian dengan murid dari sekolah lain kemarin sore._

_"Jangan karena dia adikku, kau sungkan untuk menghukumnya, Chanyeol-ah. Kau mau apakan saja dia, aku tak akan peduli."_

_Aku melotot tak percaya pada Luhan hyung. Mengapa dia tega sekali padaku?_

_"Ku serahkan saja semuanya padamu. Aku mau kembali ke kelasku." Luhan-hyung menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Sama sekali tak ingin menoleh padaku yang memasang wajah memelas padanya, ia lalu pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan makhluk satu ini._

_Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arahku. __Aku menoleh ke samping, memasang wajah angkuhku di hadapannya. Setidaknya aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku tak takut dengan orang seperti dia. Meski diam-diam aku bersiap diri untuk menangkis jika tiba-tiba dia ingin memukulku seperti Luhan hyung._

_"Tiga lawan satu, kau pikir dirimu jagoan?"_

_Dia menyindirku mengenai perkelahianku kemarin sore. Sekarang aku yakin kalau tiga anak pengecut dari sekolah sebelah itu benar-benar melapor ke sekolahanku setelah kalah dariku. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka, tak akan kuberi ampun._

"_Iya, aku memang jagoan. Lalu kau mau apa? Menantangku juga?" balasku tak mau kalah, mengangkat dagu ke atas, menunjukkan gestur tubuh kalau aku tak takut meski tinggi tubuhnya melebihiku._

_Dia menghela nafas. "Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti berkelahi? Ini bukan mengenai kau yang bisa bertindak jagoan dan mengalahkan siapa pun. Tidak __kah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang menyayangimu sudah kau kecewakan dengan tindakan burukmu ini?"_

_"Bisakah kau berhenti menceramahiku dan langsung memberikan hukuman padaku? Kau tampak seperti kakek-kakek tua jika terus berbicara yang bertele-tele," aku berbicara dengan nada sinis. Sungguh, aku tak menyukai dia yang sok tahu tentang diriku dan selalu menganggap dia benar sementara perilaku salah. __Memangnya siapa dia?_

_Dia menatapku dalam diam. Aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. Ia bergerak mendekatiku, aku langsung memasang gerakan siap menangkis, tapi ternyata percuma saja karena dia terlalu cepat dan juga terlalu kuat. Bukan tak ada alasan jika dia dipilih sebagai ketua dewan keamanan siswa jika tak bisa menangani siswa bandel, aku akui itu. Terbukti dari gerakannya yang mampu mengunci lenganku setelah memutar badanku berbalik hanya dalan hitungan detik. Dan aku begitu malu dengan diriku sendiri yang sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari kuncian tangannya di balik punggungku._

_Aku menoleh ke samping sambil mendongak, bertatap muka dengan wajahnya yang juga memandangku lekat. Aku mendesis dengan nafas memburu menahan amarah, menatapnya tajam. Tapi dia tampak begitu tenang, tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Matanya melirik ke arah bibirku yang sedikit terbuka karena mendesis._

_"Lepaskan," nadaku kubuat mengancam._

_Matanya kembali menatap mataku. Nafasku langsung tercekat saat ia mencoba merunduk mendekati wajahku lebih dekat. Mataku melebar, pikiranku langsung blank saat ujung hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidungku._

_"Kamar mandi..." ia berbisik di depan bibirku dengan suara husky yang sangat pelan. Aku bergidik. "Sepulang sekolah. Kau harus membersihkan kamar mandi siswa di lantai dasar..." setelah itu ia langsung melepasku. Pergi berbalik meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di tempat._

_Aku tak tahu, tapi pikiranku saat itu benar-benar mendadak kacau dan tak bisa mencerna dengan baik ucapannya dengan cepat. Nafasku terasa memburu, tapi sekarang aku merasakan efek ini dalam arti yang berbeda..._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 09.30**_

"Aku tidak mau menangani kasus ini!" Baekhyun langsung berseru lancang begitu hubungan selulernya tersambung dengan atasannya.

"Yach, ada apa denganmu hah?" ada nada kesal dalam suara Kyuhyun di ujung sana.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau kasus ini. Berikan aku yang lain saja. Lagipula kurasa Jongin dan Suho hyung sudah cukup untuk menangani hal ini."

Ada helaan nafas terdengar dari speaker ponselnya. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan kalau senior yang sudah menjadi atasannya itu sedang memijat pelipisnya. "Tak ada kasus lain, dan Suho tak bisa menangani kasus itu lebih dalam karena besok dia akan segera cuti. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau Suho sebentar lagi mau menikah, makanya dia hanya membantu kalian sebentar di sana malam ini. Dan langsung menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian. Tak akan bisa kalau Jongin yang menanganinya sendiri. Kau harus membantuannya."

"Tapi hyung—"

"Jangan membantah. Kau pikir dirimu siapa, hah?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Kesal karena keputusan Kyuhyun yang memang tak bisa diganggu gugat. "Kau tahu, hyung. Hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Yach!"

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan saluran secara sepihak tanpa ingin mendengarkan kemarahan Kyuhyun dari teleponnya. Ia lalu mengumpat, menendang ban mobil di sampingnya. Astaga, mengapa harus bertemu dengan orang itu lagi? Apalagi harus berurusan dengannya lama-lama. Baekhyun sangat membenci situasi yang ia alami saat ini. Sungguh.

"Hyung!" Jongin berlari menghampirinya. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Mengapa kau—" ada raut bingung sekaligus ragu dalam ekspresi Jongin. "—mengapa kau tadi tiba-tiba menendangnya? Apa kau mengenal saksi itu?"

"Tidak!" ketus Baekhyun langsung dalam hitungan detik.

Jongin tersentak, dan sedikit melompat ke belakang saat mendengar seruan Baekhyun yang terbilang kencang itu. Ia menggaruk pipinya, kikuk dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sebagian dikuasai oleh amarah. "Kalau kau memang tidak mengenalinya..." Jongin berbicara dengan nada pelan, berpikir akan kata-kata apa yang tepat agar Baekhyun tidak bertambah marah. "...mengapa kau tadi langsung menendangnya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Melihat wajah pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu tampak sedikit takut, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena sempat melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Jongin yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

"Mian..." Baekhyun menunduk, mencoba meredakan amarahnya sejenak. Rasanya percuma saja kalu dia mau lari. Lagipula itu benar-benar tindakan pengecut jika ia tak mau menghadapi ini semua. "Aku tadi hanya sedikit kalut, dia terlihat mirip seseorang."

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak percaya begitu saja. Sebagai detektif dan juga sudah lama berteman dengan Baekhyun membuat Jongin tahu jika Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kembali marah, Jongin menahan rasa ingin tahunya untuk saat ini.

"Apa sekarang kita bisa kembali ke dalam? Kita harus mulai mengintrogasi ketiga saksi itu." Jongin bisa melihat Baekhyun mengerjap sebagai tanggapan ucapannya barusan, terlihat Baekhyun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Jongin mulai merasakan firasat buruk ketika sebuah senyuman aneh muncul di wajah rekannya tersebut.

"Arraso. Mari kita mulai mengintrogasinya."

Jongin tak tahu alasannya apa, tapi ia seolah bisa melihat aura seorang pembunuh muncul di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari pelaku pembunuh yang pernah Jongin temui. Diam-diam, Jongin menelan ludah sambil bergidik.

...

Baekhyun menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Menatap tajam pada seorang saksi yang duduk di seberang mejanya. "Jawab aku dengan jujur," katanya penuh penekanan. "Kapan kau mengenal wanita itu? Tahun berapa? Bulan berapa? Tanggal berapa? Dimana dan jam berapa tepatnya kau pertama kali mengenalnya?"

Jongin yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, menghentikan kegiatan nulisnya. Ia menatap rekannya dengan alis terangkat, tak mengerti. "Apa pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu jauh, hyung?"

Baekhyun langsung meemutar kepalanya pada Jongin. "Tentu saja harus. Kita membutuhkan informasi sedetil mungkin tentang hubungannya dengan si korban itu kan?" Baekhyun kembali menatap tajam saksi di seberang meja mereka. "Sapatahu saja kita bisa menemukan sebuah motif yang ia punya untuk membunuh tunangannya sendiri, dan bisa membuat aku langsung menyeret bedebah ini ke penjara."

Dia terlalu berlebihan, pikir Jongin sambil menghela nafas. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tak biasa ini dengan saksi mereka yang bernama Chanyeol ini, semakin menguatkan spekulasi Jongin kalau sebelumnya ada sesuatu antara Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, Jongin tak bisa menanyakan itu secara langsung pada Baekhyun jika rekannya itu sekarang terlihat seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Yach! Jawab aku! Jangan diam saja dan menatapku seperti itu!" maki Baekhyun nyaris hilang kendali saat melihat wajah Chanyeol tampak biasa saja, seolah ia tak terpengaruh apapun dengan tekanan yang coba Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Aku tak tahu pastinya, bulan berapa, tanggal berapa atau jam berapa pertama kali aku mengenal Nana," suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang. Jongin cukup salut dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sikap Baekhyun barusan. "Yang ku ingat, kami sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil, sejak ayahku dan ayahnya terlibat sebuah bisnis perusahaan."

Pandangan Jongin teralihkan dengan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun di atas meja, yang terkepal kuat setelah mendengar penuturan itu. Jongin ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lain pada Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi... kapan tepatnya kau bertunangan dengan wanita itu? Apa—" Jongin bisa mendengar suara nafas Baekhyun yang mulai memburu. "—kau sudah terikat dengannya sebelum sekolah menengah atau setelahnya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kurasa kita harus bicara berdua secara pribadi terlebih dulu Baekhyunie."

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan sok akrab seperti itu!" Baekhyun langsung bergerak maju, menaiki meja dan meraih kerah baju Chanyeol. Ia nyaris melayangkan sebuah pukulan jika Jongin tidak bergerak cepat untuk menahannya. Menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun menjauh dari atas meja dan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya untuk urusan mengintrogasi, kali ini harus dilakukan Jongin seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Years: 2005**_

_"Akh," aku meringis sendiri saat kucoba menjilat luka di sudut bibirku __—__hasil perkelahian kemarin sore dengan siswa dari sekolah lain yang juga belum menghilang. Ku perhatikan luka itu melalui refleksi wajahku di depan cermin wastafel toilet siswa. "Sial. Luka ini sangat mengangguku," keluhku, tanpa sadar mengerucut bibirku yang malah mebuatku sekali lagi meringis karena luka di sudut bibirku._

_"Sudah selesai membersihkan kamar mandinya?"_

_Tanpa menoleh, aku sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara itu di ambang pintu masuk toilet. Aku mendengus mendengar nada bicaranya yang seolah tak bersalah sama sekali, padahal dia yang sudah membuatku bisa berada di sini dan melakukan hukuman bodoh darinya. Menyebalkan._

_Aku membasuh tanganku di depan wastafel. Iseng, aku ikut membasuh luka di bibirku, siapa tahu saja bisa sedikit tersamarkan dan rasa panasnya menghilang. __Tapi ternyata rasanya makin perih, sekali lagi aku meringis kesakitan._

_"Biar kubantu."_

_Kali ini aku menoleh dengan heran ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mencoba menyentuh daguku, tapi aku langsung menangkisnya. "Apaan sih?" ketusku, menatap aneh padanya._

_Dia balas menatapku dalam diam. Tangannya kembali terulur ingin menyentuh wajahku, dan aku mencoba untuk menangkisnya kembali, tapi kali ini dia menangkap tanganku, dan dalam sekejap tanpa kuprediksi sebelumnya, dia tiba-tiba mencium sudut bibirku, tepat di atas lukaku._

_... sekali lagi pikiranku terasa blank dalam sekejap. Tapi begitu aku sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan padaku, aku langsung bergerak mundur dan tanganku yang bebas dari pegangannya, tanpa diperintah langsung melayang dan mendarat di sisi pipinya. _

_Aku menamparnya._

_"Dasar gila." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku di antara pikiranku yang terasa kacau. Aku segera beranjak pergi keluar dari toilet itu dengan nafas yang tiba-tiba memburu, tapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tak merasakan kemarahan dalam nafasku yang memburu._

_Langkahku terhenti ketika aku mulai menyadari satu hal. __Tanganku terangkat menyentuh dadaku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang berdetak terlalu cepat dari biasanya. Di dalam sini._

_"Ini bahaya..." aku bergumam panik. Sadar di usia muda seperti ini, aku sudah memiliki penyakit jantung._

_Sebuah penyakit jantung yang hanya berfungsi jika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Keterangan peran masing-masing:**_

Baekhyun dan Jongin berprofesi sebagai detektif polisi yang bekerja di tim penyelidikan, dan Kyuhyun sebagai senior mereka sekaligus ketua tim detektif polisi.

Nana sebagai model dan tunangan Chanyeol yang menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Kyungsoo sebagai guru matematika sekolah dasar yang bertetangga dengan Nana dan Chanyeol.

Sehun sebagai supir pribadi Nana.

Dan Luhan sebagai kakak Baekhyun.

Keterangan selanjutnya akan dijelaskan di chap-chap selanjutnya sesuai alur cerita nantinya.

* * *

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[22 Januari 2015]**_


	2. Chapter 2

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Jongin; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Gadis cantik itu bernama Hyeri. Dia cantik, manis, lucu, pintar, ramah, dan entah apalagi kelebihan yang ia punya yang selalu membuatku terpesona. Yah, aku menyukai gadis itu. Teman seangkatanku di sekolah kami, sayangnya kami tak pernah satu kelas. Tapi aku sudah cukup puas bisa berteman dengannya. Dan aku punya rencana untuk mengubah status teman di antara kami menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman._

_Tanpa sadar, aku nyengir sendiri dengan rencana yang akan kupastikan harus berhasil, sambil memandang Hyeri yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman perempuannya di meja kantin lain. Tapi cengiranku hilang seketika setelah mataku menangkap wajah Chanyeol yang mendadak datang dan menghalagi pandanganku pada Hyeri. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di jalur pandangku menuju sosok Hyeri._

_Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arahku. __Aku balas memandangnya tajam, penuh kebencian. Setelah itu aku membuang muka, tak sudi beradu tatap dengan makhluk seperti dia._

_Dia berbahaya._

_Aku tahu itu. Dan aku sangat membencinya. Apalagi setelah hal gila apa yang ia lakukan padaku kemarin sore di dalam toilet siswa. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau dia juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama tiap melihat sudut bibir orang lain yang terluka. Cih, dasar maniak mesum._

_"Kami duluan ke kelas ya, Hyeri-ah."_

_Suara nyaring yeoja teman Hyeri itu cukup menarik perhatianku lagi pada meja kantin yang tadi kuperhatikan. Kini aku bisa melihat Hyeri yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya __—__tak lagi terhalang dengan kepala Chanyeol yang masih duduk di tempatnya. __Hyeri melambai pada teman-temannya yang pergi duluan ke luar kantin. Sepertinya dia masih memiliki urusan di kantin._

_Aku tersenyum. Tanganku sudah siap terangkat untuk memanggilnya, ketika Hyeri sudah bergerak duluan, berjalan dengan riang menghampiri Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, senyumanku sirna._

_Satu tambahan lagi yang membuatku sangat membenci Chanyeol. Dari sekian pemuda yang berada di sekolah ini, mengapa harus makhluk itu yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Hyeri?_

_Aku menopang daguku sambil cemberut kesal memandang Hyeri yang terlihat asik bercerita sesuatu pada Chanyeol. __Mataku lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol, yang ternyata juga sudah memandangku. Bibirku semakin mengerut, balas memandangnya penuh iri, tak lama, karena setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu._

...

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 11.15. **_

Bibir tipis merah muda milik Baekhyun itu tak berhentinya mengerucut kesal, menerima segala omelan dari seniornya, Kyuhyun. Ia ditegur habis-habisan karena perilakunya yang tak bisa menahan emosinya saat sedang mengintrogasi seorang saksi. Kyuhyun menuduh Baekhyun bertindak kekanakan dan terus mengingatkannya tentang berapa usia Baekhyun saat ini.

"27 tahun! Kau bukan lagi remaja labil berusia 17 tahun!"

Mengapa kalimat Kyuhyun terasa persis dengan Luhan yang juga dulu sering mengomelinya di sekolahan? _'Ingat umurmu Baek, kau sudah 17 tahun! Bukan anak nakal umur 7 tahun yang perlu dimaklumi lagi!'_

Astaga, apa selama hidupnya Baekhyun akan terus mendapat omelan dari hyung-hyungnya? Baekhyun mulai membayangkan dirinya kelak jika sudah menjadi tua, lalu ada Kyuhyun dan Luhan yang sama-sama keriputnya sedang mengomeli Baekhyun yang berambut putih dengan gigi yang sama-sama ompong. Baekhyun terkekeh dengan khayalannya.

"Yach! Aku sedang menegurmu, mengapa kau malah tertawa?" protes Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung.

Baekhyun nyengir sambil menggeleng. "Aniyo, hyung."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tak tahu kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan saksi itu, tapi kuharap kau masih bisa membedakan yang mana pekerjaan, dan yang mana urusan pribadimu sendiri."

"Aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganorang itu."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menyangkal dengan menampakkan raut wajah kesalnya. Dan siapa pun orang terdekat Baekhyun tahu kalau pria itu sedang berbohong, termaksud Kyuhyun. Apalagi mendengar dari cara Jongin yang melapor padanya dengan wajah khawatir atas tindakan Baekhyun yang berlebihan, Kyuhyun tahu dan sudah bisa menebak hubungan apa yang mungkin pernah terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan salah satu saksinya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari kasus ini?" nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar melembut. "Aku bisa meminta Jongdae untuk menggantikanmu dan membantu Jongin."

Baekhyun balas memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di balik mejanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kau tahu hyung. Sebenarnya gara-gara sikapmu yang seperti ini, membuatku jadi lebih manja padamu. Kau memang sering memarahiku, tapi ujung-ujungnya kau yang mengalah padaku. Seperti tentang kebiasaanku yang sering tidur di kantor, kau selalu menegurku, tapi benar-benar tak pernah mengusirku. Bahkan kau sering mengajak ku minum atau makan bersama di kantor. Aku jadi bingung. Sebenarnya kau itu maunya aku melakukan apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, entah hal lucu apa yang ia lihat dari wajah bingung sekaligus protes yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa berkas di atas mejanya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," ujarnya tulus tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Kyuhyun mulai mengambil beberapa berkas, berusaha terlihat sibuk. "Jadi apa kau ingin digantikan Jongdae?" tanya Kyuhyun, mencoba kembali ke topik awal.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa tidak perlu, hyung," putusnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari berkasnya, cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Baekhyun. "Wae? Bukannya kau tak nyaman dengan kasus ini? Kau juga yang tadi pagi memintaku untuk dipindahkan ke kasus lain."

"Aku berubah pikiran," jawab Baekhyun tegas. "Aku tak mau menjadi pengecut dan melepas tanggung jawab yang sudah diberikan padaku sejak awal. Kali ini aku akan serius menangani kasus ini. Aku tak mau mengecewakanmu, hyung. Sudah cukup aku merepotkanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Arraso. Kuserahkan kasus ini padamu dan Jongin. Aku tunggu hasilnya."

"Neh hyung. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Baekhyun balas tersenyum lebar. Dalan hati ia mulai bertekad untuk tak lagi mempedulikan kehadiran Chanyeol. Rasa keterkejutan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bertemu dengan pria itu sempat membuat Baekhyun hilang kendali dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Seharusnya ia sadar, ia harusnya tak mengacuhkan Chanyeol lagi. Karena pria itu hanya bagian dari masa lalunya.

Yah, Chanyeol hanya bagian dari masa lalu Baekhyun yang harus ia lupakan. Dan sudah sepantasnya kehadiran Chanyeol yang telah kembali, tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupan 'tentram' Baekhyun saat ini. Apalagi sampai mengusik pekerjaannya.

...

Setelah melakukan introgasi, mendapatkan hasil otopsi dari rumah sakit, dan beberapa data dan bukti lainnya yang mereka kumpulkan bersama kepolisian lain dari tkp, Baekhyun dan Jongin mulai berdikusi dan mengambilkan kesimpulan sementara tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kim Nana. Wanita berusia 29 tahun tapi wajahnya tampak seperti gadis 19 tahun, berprofesi sebagai model iklan suatu merek kosmetik kecantikan dan rencananya akan melakukan debut sebagai pendatang baru artis drama tahun depan. Sayang, dia telah meninggal atau lebih tepatnya dibunuh sebelum menjadi artis ternama. Mungkin yang pertama kali dicurigai adalah saingannya antar model, dan kasus pembunuhan ini bisa masuk dalam kategori pembunuhan berencana. Tapi, dari semua data dan bukti, Baekhyun dan Jongin yakin ini bukan suatu pembunuhan rencana.

Dari cara si pelaku membuat bekas tali yang kasar di leher si korban, untuk mencekiknya, dan bekas tali lain yang samar di kedua tangan Nana sendiri. Membuktikan si pelaku ingin melakukannya dengan cepat sementara Nana juga sempat melawan meski tak sekuat tenaga si pelaku. Dan kejadian pembunuhan yang tampak buru-buru dan sangat ceroboh ini menandakan kalau pelaku melakukan pembunuhan ini karena adanya... .

...sebuah kesempatan.

Dan juga laporan tentang tak adanya barang yang hilang, sudah jelas membuktikan kalau sang pelaku bukanlah seorang pencuri atau perampok. Dari hasil otopsi mengenai perbesaran pupil mata Nana yang juga sempat membesar diakhir kematiannya, menunjukkan kalau wanita itu cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di akhir hayatnya. Dugaan sementara si pelaku adalah orang kenalan Nana sendiri yang tak pernah ia sangka akan mencelakai dirinya.

Berdasarkan hasil otopsi jasad Nana, dokter memprediksi wanita itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir sekitar dua jam lalu setelah jasad itu dibawa kerumah sakit, ditambah dengan perhitungan waktu saat pertama kali jasadnya ditemukan dan dilaporkan ke polisian, disimpulkan Nana telah mati terbunuh sekitar pukul tiga dini hari, di dalam ruang tengah lantai satu rumahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan hasil dari itrogasi ketiga saksi —yang dilakukan dalam ruang introgasi dan secara terpisah— menuturkan cerita mereka masing-masing::

Oh Sehun —sudah menjadi supir pribadi Nana selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Umurnya masih 22 tahun, dan masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa akhir di Universitas swasta. Pemuda berkulit putih itu sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak usia remaja, karena itu ia menerima pekerjaan sampingan sebagai supir mengantikan pamannya –supir pribadi Nana sebelum Sehun. Namun meski bertaut umur tujuh tahun, Nana nyaman dengan Sehun dan menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Itu lah mengapa ia membiarkan Sehun juga memakai mobilnya untuk pulang pergi ke kampusnya sendiri. Wanita itu sudah sangat mempercayai Sehun.

"Kemarin malam ada acara ulang tahun salah satu teman Nana-nuuna. Aku yang mengantarnya ke acara itu, menunggunya dan juga membawanya kembali sampai ke rumah."

"Jam berapa tepatnya kau mengantarnya pergi sampai membawanya pulang?" tanya Jongin sambil mempersiapkan bulpen di atas buku catatannya.

Wajah Sehun dan nada bicaranya tetap terlihat tenang seperti sebelumnya. "Jam sebelas malam karena Party nite B'day itu diadakan tengah malam dan selesai sekitar jam dua. Tapi Nana-nuuna pulang lebih lama, sekitar dua puluh lima menit setelah pesta selesai ia baru keluar dari rumah temannya itu."

"Bagaimana keadaan Nana-sshi saat itu?" sela Baekhyun.

"Dia..." Sehun terlihat agak ragu, tapi dia melanjutkan. "...berbau alkohol. Dia agak mabuk. Tapi masih sadar dan bisa mengenali mobilnya."

Jongin dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan. Memberi isarat. Sejauh ini saksi yang satu ini sepertinya berkata jujur, karena memang dari hasil otopsi, dokter menemukan kadar alkohol dalam tubuh Nana.

"Lanjutkan lagi Sehun-sshi," pinta Jongin.

"Perjalanan kami menempuh waktu lima belas menit. Aku mengantarnya sampai di luar rumah saja. Ia melarangku mengantarnya sampai ke dalam rumah, karena katanya Chanyeol-sshi sudah menunggunya di dalam. Aku juga bisa melihat lampu ruang tengahnya masih menyala dari kaca jendela. Jadi aku langsung pulang sekitar jam 2:48 dari rumah Nana-nuuna."

"Dari daftar panggilan terakhir Nana-sshi," Jongin membaca ulang catatannya."Dia sempat menghubungimu pukul 2:53. Itu artinya lima menit setelah kau pergi dari rumahnya, iya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon darinya? Atau menelponnya balik?"

"Aku belum sempat menjawabnya, karena ponselku hanya berdering dua kali lalu berhenti. Ku pikir dia hanya salah tindis karena mabuk. Karena setahuku Nana-nuuna akan meneleponku lama jika hal itu penting. Itu lah mengapa aku tidak balas menghubunginya."

"Apa ada yang melihatmu pergi dari rumah Nana-sshi selain Nana-sshi sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Itu masih sangat dini hari. Tak ada yang keluar rumah jika bukan hal yang penting."

Dia tak memiliki alibi yang kuat. Simpul Baekhyun dan Jongin bersamaan.

Saksi kedua. Do Kyungsoo —tetangga Nana. Umur 25 tahun, dengan profesi sebagai guru matematika sekolah dasar. Rumah keluarga Do berada di samping rumah Nana. Pemuda sulung dari keluarga Do itu tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Nana. Tapi menurut kabar tetangga di sekitarnya, Kyungsoo pernah terlibat perdebatan hebat dengan Nana di perkarangan rumah mereka kemarin lusa.

"Apa yang kalian permasalahkan saat itu?" tanya Baekhyun, memasang wajah serius dengan kening yang berkerut penuh curiga.

"Itu karena Nana nuna mau memukul Ggeongman hanya gara-gara dia menginjak tanaman bunganya. Aku hanya ingin membela dan melindungi Ggeongman-ku."

"Siapa Ggeongman?" tanya Jongin dengan alis bertaut.

"Ah itu," Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menunduk. "Kucingku..."

Baekhyun speecless. Jongin berdehem sambil menutupi bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman geli.

"Jadi, coba ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Nana pertama kali dalam keadaan tak bernyawa lagi?"

Alis Baekhyun sempat bertaut heran saat mendengar nada suara Jongin yang digunakan melembut pada pemuda mungil di hadapan mereka.

"Waktu itu aku baru pulang dari sekolah, sekitar jam tiga pagi."

"Jam tiga pagi?" sela Baekhyun dengan raut wajah heran. "Kau guru atau penjaga sekolah?"

Urat di peilipis Kyungsoo sempat berkedut, merasa tersinggung. "Bisakah kau membiarkan aku selesai bicara dulu?"

"Hyung!" Jongin menyikut lengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Tutup mulutmu."

Baekhyun melotot pada honbaenya. Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa gatal ingin memukul kepala pemuda tan tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, memaksa senyuman pada Kyungsoo di hadapan mereka. "Baiklah, maaf, kau boleh melanjutkan."

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan. "Aku lembur di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan semua soal-soal ujian akhir siswa-siswaku. Sebenarnya sudah selesai sebelum tengah malam, tapi aku malah ketiduran, dan baru terbangun sekitar jam setengah tiga pagi. Itulah mengapa aku baru pulang sedini itu."

"Apa kau tidak terkunci oleh penjaga sekolah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir.

"Selain guru aku juga wakil kepala sekolah, jadi aku punya kunci duplikat sekolah."

"Kau diangkat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah?" Jongin menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada meja, menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Wow, padahal kau masih muda dan sangat manis. Itu keren."

Kyungsoo sekilas merona. Dan tangan Baekhyun yang gatal akhirnya bisa mendarat dengan sangat keras di atas kepala Jongin.

"Kerja bodoh, jangan menggombal di sini!"

Jongin meringis, mengusap kepalanya. Kyungsoo malah membekap mulutnya sendiri, ingin menertawainya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kyungsoo-sshi, lansung lanjutkan lagi tentang bagaimana kau menemukan mayat Nana-sshi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ah, ya. Itu. Saat aku pulang, aku melihat pintu rumah Nana nuuna terbuka lebar. Karena itu aku jadi tidak masuk ke rumahku sendiri, aku pergi ke rumah Nana nuuna. Ingin menegurnya agar dia menutup pintunya sebelum ada pencuri yang masuk. Aku sempat mengetuk pintunya dan memanggil nama Nana nuuna. Lampu ruang tengahnya juga masih menyala. Karena tak ada jawaban juga, makanya aku langsung masuk." Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar, mengingat kejadian itu sekaligus menceritakannya lagi membuatnya gugup sendiri.

"Setelah aku masuk... aku melihat Nana nuuna sudah terlentang di lantai. Ma-matanya... melotot ke arahku. Ku pikir dia marah karena aku sudah masuk dengan lancang. Ta-tapi, detik berikutnya aku sadar. Pupilnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, dan, dan," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau berteriak? Seperti anak gadis?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" sangkal Kyungsoo. "Aku memang berteriak, tapi tidak seperti anak gadis! Ta-tapi aku tidak langsung berteriak juga. Aku sempat mendekati Nana nuuna, dan, mengecek nafasnya. Baru setelah itu aku, aku berteriak memanggil Chanyeol-hyung."

"Kau tahu kalau dia ada dirumah itu?" kening Baekhyun lagi-lagi berkerut.

Kyungsoo memandang heran pada Baekhyun."Tentu saja aku tahu. Mereka kan tinggal bersama?"

"Ah ya," Baekhyun melengos, tersenyum miring pada permukaan meja. "Aku melupakan itu."

Jongin berdehem. Mencoba mengembalikan suasana dan perhatian padanya. "Kyungsoo-sshi. Apa kau tak melihat hal ganjil lain saat itu?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng karena tak menemukan pikiran aneh menurutnya.

"Apa kau sempat bertemu atau melihat Sehun sebelum menemukan mayat Nana-sshi?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab langsung, terlihat berpikir, lalu mengangguk satu kali dengan ragu, tapi detik kemudian ia menggeleng lagi beberapa kali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku tak bertemu secara langsung sih. Maksudku, aku sempat berpapasan dengan mobilnya saat aku berjalan pulang."

"Jam berapa kau melihat mobil itu?"

"Jam berapa?" Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. "Aku tak sempat melihat jam setelah melihat mobil Sehun-sshi."

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya kesal. "Astaga, maksudku perkirakan saja sekitar jam berapa kau bertemu dengan mobilnya?"

"Oh, kalau bertanya yang lebih lengkap biar aku mengerti."

"Sudah jawab saja," ketus Baekhyun.

"Ah ya. Kurasa sekitar lewat jam tiga. Soalnya aku baru keluar dari sekolah jam tiga."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin yang juga langsung kembali membaca catatannya. Sehun mengaku pergi dari rumah Nana jam 2:48. Tapi Kyungsoo mengaku melihat mobil Sehun lewat jam tiga.

"Kau yakin itu mobilnya Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku memang tak melihat wajah Sehun yang menyetir di dalamnya, kacanya gelap, suasana pagi buta begitu juga masih gelap. Tapi aku yakin itu mobilnya Sehun-sshi. Mobil yang selalu diparkir di depan rumah Nana-nuuna dan mengantarnya kemana pun ia pergi."

Baekhyun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali mengintrogasi Sehun.

"Apa kau sempat melihat Kyungsoo-sshi saat kau pulang dari rumah Nana?"

"Tidak." Sehun langsung menjawab tanpa keraguan, dengan wajah yang tetap terlihat tenang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Benar, kau langsung pulang dari rumah Nana-sshi sebelum jam tiga?"

"Itu benar."

Tapi tadi Kyungsoo bilang dia sempat melihat mobil Sehun jam tiga lewat. Entah siapa yang telah berbohong diantara keduanya. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan jari telunjuknya. Memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang masih tetap terlihat tenang tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. Ketukan jari Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti, sebuah ide lain langsung masuk dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

"Sehun-sshi. Kau yakin tidak kembali lagi ke rumah itu setelah mendapatkan telepon Nana?"

Kali ini Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya memang masih terlihat tenang, tapi mata Baekhyun bisa menangkap perubahan nafas Sehun dari dadanya yang mengembung cukup lama. Diam-diam Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak kembali lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, terlihat seperti sedang mengejek. "Kau yakin?"

"Iya." suara Sehun tetap terdengar tegas.

Masih ada yang menjanggal. Membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin kembali mengintrogasi Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu Kyungsoo-sshi," tekan Baekhyun. "Kau yakin keluar dari sekolah menuju rumah sekitar jam tiga lewat?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa ada saksi lain yang melihatmu dengan pasti saat keluar sekolah itu?"

"I-itu," Kyungsoo terlihat ragu. "Kepala sekolahku tahu kalau aku lembur sampai malam."

"Aku bertanya tentang saksi yang melihatmu keluar sekolah sekitar jam tiga. Bukan tentang siapa yang mengetahui kau lembur di sekolah itu," jelas Baekhyun.

"Saat itu kan sudah jam tiga pagi," Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri. "Mana ada yang lihat..."

"Hyung. Bukankah kita bisa mengecek cctv gedung sekolah itu saja?" kata Jongin.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Ahya, aku lupa kalau ada cctv." Baekhyun langsung tersentak sendiri, menoleh pada Jongin. "Hey, apa rumah Nana tidak memiliki cctv?"

Jongin mendengus. "Kalau ada, pasti akan kuberitahu sejak awal, dan juga kita tak perlu repot-repot menyelidiki ini semua." Jongin menghela nafas sambil memandang aneh Baekhyun. "Kau yakin dirimu baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau tidak terlalu fokus, dan pikiranmu sepertinya terbagi dengan sesuatu."

Baekhyun melengos, menatap ke direksi lain. "Mungkin karena seharian ini aku belum makan eskrim stawberry," sangkalnya dengan sedikit bergurau. Jongin terkekeh.

"Memangnya dengan makan eskrim stawberry bisa membantumu menangkap pelakunya?"

Dan tawa Jongin langsung meledak mendengar pertanyaan polos itu dari pemuda mungil di hadapan mereka.

...

"Bagaimana denganhasil itrogasimu dengan saksi satunya lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya pada rekannya setelah mereka tinggal berdua saja untuk kembali berdiskusi.

"Saksi satunya lagi?"

"Maksudku tunangan Nana itu."

Alis Jongin terangkat satu, melengkung sedikit ke atas. Heran karena Baekhyun tampaknya menghindar untuk menyebutkan nama Chanyeol secara langsung. "Ah, tidak banyak yang kudapat darinya."

Jongin membuka lembaran catatannya."Park Chanyeol, umur 27 tahun. Pemimpin anak perusahaan PCH. Sudah dua tahun ini ia betunangan dengan Nana dan tinggal serumah dengannya. Tapi biar begitu, Chanyeol jarang tinggal di rumah itu karena lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Dia sendiri bilang baru tiba di Seoul dari Tokyo Jepang tiga hari yang lalu."

Jongin melirik Baekhyun sebentar, menunggu tanggapannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun dan memberi isarat Jongin untuk melanjutkan baca catatannya.

"Dia mengaku terkena demam sejak kemarin. Karena itu ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu istirahat di dalam kamarnya."

"Demam?" Baekhyun menautkan alis.

Jongin mengangguk. "Chanyeol bilang, dia sempat mendengar suara mobil Sehun malam itu. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk bangun dan menyambut Nana. Jadi dia tetap melanjutkan tidurnya di dalam kamar, sampai ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya." Jongin menggeleng ketika melihat Baekhyun hendak bertanya, seolah tahu apa yang ingin Baekhyun katakan. "Tidak, Chanyeol tidak sempat melihat jam saat mendengar suara mobil Sehun. Dan dia mengaku tak keluar kamar sama sekali sampai Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Tapi kita tak bisa memastikan kebenarannya karena —setahu kita — tak ada orang di dalam rumah selain mereka berdua saat itu."

Sama seperti Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol juga tak memiliki alibi yang kuat.

"Kau yakin dia demam?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tadi sudah mengecek suhu badannya, agak hangat. Dan tadi pagi kau menendangnya saat ia sedang sakit," sindir Jongin. "Kau harus minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun melipat tangan di dadanya. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal. "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat menerima tatapan aneh dari Jongin.

"Ani." Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tak akan bertanya lagi padamu." Karena menurut Jongin Baekhyun pasti tidak mau menjawabnya.

Seorang rekan sesama profesi mereka, Xiumin, datang memasuki ruangan tengah penyelidikan kantor kepolisian tersebut sambil berteriak. "Siapa yang bernama Chanyeol?"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya. "Dia saksi dalam kasusku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah.." Xiumin mengangguk. "Ada yang mencarinya." Xiumin melangkah ke samping, memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang tadi mengikuti Xiumin di belakangnya.

Baekhyun terkejut. Langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Wanita yang beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun juga ikut terkejut. "Baekhyun-oppa?"

"Hyeri?"

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_"Baekhyun-oppa!"_

_Aku menoleh, senyumanku langsung mengembang melihat Hyeri berlari kecil menghampiriku dengan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya. Tapi sekali lagi senyumanku tak bertahan lama saat sadar dia tadi berlari ke arahku setelah keluar dari mobil yang sama yang juga ditumpangi Chanyeol untuk berangkat ke sekolah._

_Tanpa sadar aku mendengus. "Mengapa kau selalu bersama orang itu?" tanyaku kesal setelah Hyeri berhenti di hadapanku. __Ia menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah lirikan mataku._

_"Maksudmu Chanyeol-oppa?"_

_"Iya. Mengapa kau selalu numpang di mobilnya?"_

_"Apa itu salah?" tanya Hyeri sambil memasang wajah heran._

_Aku menahan nafas dalan diam, mencoba menenangkan emosi. "Apa kau sudah jadian dengannya?"_

_Hyeri tertawa. Keningku berkerut tak mengerti._

_"Wae? Apanya yang lucu?"_

_"Baekhyun-oppa. Kau tak tahu yah? Chanyeol-oppa itu kakak sepupuku."_

_"Eehhh?" Aku yakin wajahku pasti terlihat bodoh saat ini._

...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 12.43**_

"Mengapa kita masih ditahan di sini?" Kyungsoo mengeluh. Membaringkan kepalanya ke atas meja di hadapannya. "Aku mau pulang..." keluhnya sambil cemberut.

Dua pria lain yang berada dalam ruangan tertutup bersamanya, Sehun dan Chanyeol, hanya bisa memandang simpati pada pria mungil itu. Sudah hampir empat jam sejak mereka dibawa dari rumah Nana ke kantor kepolisian ini, diminta menunggu di dalam kamar tertutup yang hanya menyediakan sebuah meja persegi dan tiga kursi. Mereka juga sudah melakukan introgasi satu persatu di ruangan berbeda. Tapi setelah itu mereka tetap disuruh menunggu dalam ruangan ini.

"Aku lapar..." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengeluh. Dari tadi dia terus merasa gelisah sendiri dan mengeluh tanpa henti. Tidak seperti dua pria lain yang lebih tenang, dan memilih lebih banyak diam.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Kyungsoosegera mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu. "Chanyeol-sshi. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ia mengisaratkan Chanyeol untuk keluar dan mengikutinya.

"Tunggu," Kyungsoo menyela. "Kapan aku diperbolehkan pulang?" tanyanya penuh harap pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum padanya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, neh?"

"Oh, neh." dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk patuh tanpa mengeluh lagi.

...

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju ruangan lain. Telinganya langsung menangkap pembicaraan dua orang yang terdengar akrab saat mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

"Kau masih saja terlihat cantik."

"Kau sudah mengatakanitu berapa kali, oppa."

"Ohya? Berarti aku sudah berapa kali terpesona padamu."

"Oppa~"

Pintu dibuka oleh Jongin. Chanyeol bisa melihat dari atas bahu Jongin, wajah merengut Hyeri yang meninju bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Sebuah tawa pertama dari wajah Baekhyun yang dilihat langsung Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu tadi pagi, sejak sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu.

Hyeri yang menoleh pertama kali ke arah pintu. "Chanyeol-oppa!" wajahnya langsung berubah khawatir.

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti, ikut menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang lebih memilih menatap Baekhyun daripada Hyeriyang memanggilnya. Bahkan saat Hyeri berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya, mata Chanyeol tetap terarah lurus memandang Baekhyun, tanpa membalas pelukan Hyeri.

Baekhyun sempat membalas tatapan Chanyeol dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Memutuskan kontak mata itu terlebih dahulu.

Jongin menggosok tengkuknya dengan gerakan kaku. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan atmosfir aneh dalam ruangan yang mendadak hening itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Kalau bukan karena Hyeri, aku tak mungkin bisa berada di sini, di dalam kamar orang yang paling ingin kuhindari di dunia ini, Chanyeol._

_Ini semua bermula sejak aku mendapatkan teguran dari guru sekolah mengenai hasil ulangan matematika ku yang begitu buruk. Aku tak tahu dari mana guru __—__menyebalkan__—__ itu bisa mendapatkan ide untuk meminta Chanyeol __—__yang katanya murid favoritnya__—__untuk memberikan bimbingan padaku selama dua minggu di tengah liburan musim panas ini._

_Tentu saja aku menolaknya diawal mentah-mentah. Tapi penolakan dari seorang murid yang bermasalah sepertiku mana bisa didengarkan begitu saja. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengiyakan saja kata guruku, meski nanti aku sama sekali tak mau pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk melakukan bimbingan pada ketua dewan murid sekolah itu. Sampai Hyeri menceritakan padaku kalau dia akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol selama liburan musim panas ini. Seketika itu juga aku langsung berubah pikiran._

_Senyumanku terus mengembang selama perjalananku menuju rumah Chanyeol, membayangkan waktu liburanku yang sebagian bisa dihabiskan bersama Hyeri, gadis cantik incaranku. Tapi senyumanku langsung sirna tergantikan wajah mengerut kesal ketika Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk belajar di dalam kamarnya yang tertutup dan melarang Hyeri untuk mengganggu kami._

_"Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?" ia menyindirku sambil berpaling untuk mengambil bukunya._

_Aku bisa merasakan darahku berdesir sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tanganku terangkat, ingin sekali memukul kepalanya dari belakang ketika ia tiba-tiba kembali berbalik padaku._

_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

_"Ah, ani," tanganku langsung kualihkan untuk mengibas udara di depan wajahku. "Ada, nyamuk," kataku ragu dan langsung menyesali nada suaruku yang terdengar tak meyakinkan._

_Ia tersenyum geli, senyuman pertama yang kulihat dari wajah tampannya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Aku berpaling, mataku berkeliaran ke sisi lain, mencari objek lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari penyakit jantungku yang kembali mendadak kambuh._

_Sudah kuduga orang ini berbahaya, dan sudah seharusnya aku menjauhi dia sejak awal. Aku merutuk dalam hati._

_"Duduk."_

_Suara perintahnya kembali mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Ia menunjuk sebuah kursi di depan meja belajarnya. Aku menurut._

_"Aku akan menguji kemampuanmu dulu. Kau jawab saja pertanyaan ini." Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangku, mencodongkan wajahnya di atas bahuku sambil menunjuk sederet soal matematika di atas buku di hadapanku._

_"Hm," balasku seadanya. Aku baru bisa merasakan nafasku terasa lancar setelah ia menyingkirkan kepalanya dari atas bahuku. Aku tak peduli dia mau pergi kemana. Yang penting dia harus menjauh dariku agar jantungku bisa kembali berfungsi dengan normal._

_Suara tawa Hyeri dan beberapa yeoja lain terdengar dari arah jendela. Aku menoleh, menjijitkan daguku sedikit agar aku bisa melihat kolam renang pribadi yang berada di belakang rumah keluarga Park._

_"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar menegurku. __Ia bangkit dari atas ranjang dan beranjak menutup jendela kamarnya. "Kosentrasi pada soalmu."_

_Bibirku membentuk lengkungan ke bawah sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kau menyebalkan." rutukku kesal. Aku menoleh lagi pada buku di hadapanku. Mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensil pada permukaan buku tanpa niat mengerjakan soalnya. Aku kesal, sangat kesal._

_Sial, padahal aku juga ingin sekali bermain dengan Hyeri. Liburan musim panas, kolam renang, gadis-gadis, ah, apalagi bikininya. __Mengapa orang ini sama sekali tidak memiliki pemikiran sama denganku? Padahal surga musim panas itu semua ada di depan mata. Tapi kenapa aku malah terjebak dalam kamar sumpek ini._

_"Kubilang kosentrasi," suara Chanyeol mendadak terdengar begitu dekat di telingaku._

_Aku membeku. Tak tahu sejak kapan kepalanya kembali muncul di atas bahuku. Tangannya yang besar bergerak memperbaiki letak pensil di tanganku, menautkan jari jemariku agar bisa memegang pensil dengan benar._

_"Apa perlu aku juga mengajarimu bagaimana caranya berkosentrasi?"_

_Aku tak tahu mengapa nada suaranya kali ini terdengar agak menggoda di telingaku. Yang kutahu, efeknya bisa membuat penyakit jantungku mendadak kembali kambuh, ditambah lagi dengan pernapasaanku yang terasa lebih berat._

_Dia berbahaya._

_Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu._

_"Baekhyun..." dia berbisik._

_Aku menggigit bibirku gelisah. "Sial, menyingkir dariku,__"__ desisku sambil menoleh untuk memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Tapi apa yang kulihat membuat aku tersentak sendiri. Wajahnya terlalu dekat, seharusnya aku sadar dengan letak posisi kepalanya yang masih ada di atas bahuku._

_Bentuk matanya..._

_Pupil coklat bening itu, menatapku balik dengan lekat._

_Ukiran hidungnya..._

_Irama hembusan nafasnya, bergabung dalam hembusan nafasku sendiri di sela kecil antar hidung kami._

_Dan bibirnya..._

_Jantungku makin menggila, udara terasa semakin sesak untuk dihirup. Aku mengemut bibir bawahku sendiri dengan gerakan yang begitu gelisah._

_"Damn, Baekhyun."_

_Aku tidak punya waktu untuk terkejut ketika ia menciumku setelah mengumpat namaku dengan suara tertahan. Tak ada suara tamparan lagi kali ini. Tanganku malah bergerak meremas lengan bajunya, bahkan tanpa diperintah bibirku bergerak membalas ciuman yang membuatku meleleh di tempat dudukku._

_Ini gila._

_Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap membiarkan diriku gila dengan ini semua._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview #peluk satu2*plaak**_

* * *

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[28 Januari 2015]**_


	3. Chapter 3

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Chanyeol; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Pertama, aku tak mau mengakui bibir yang pernah menyentuh sudut bibirku tempo hari lalu di toilet siswa itu, adalah ciuman pertamaku._

_Kedua, aku tak tahu apa aku harus senang atau tidak ketika akhirnya aku bisa meerasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya sebuah deep kiss atau french kiss yang sering dicerita teman-temanku, jika ternyata aku malah melakukan hal itu pertama kalinya dengan seorang __—__ehm__—__ namja._

_Ketiga, oh jangan sampai ada yang ketiga. Sampai di sini saja, aku sudah merasa malu dengan diriku sendiri setiap saat aku kembali mengingat ciuman panjang itu. Bisa-bisanya aku sempat mengeluarkan lenguhan saat lidahnya bermain dalam rongga mulutku._

_"Aissh!" Aku berguling di atas ranjangku. Bebaring tengkurap, menekan wajahku yang terasa terbakar di atas bantal, dan teriakan frustasi penuh penyesalanku bisa terendam dalam bantalku sendiri._

_Aku bahkan tak berani menatap matanya, saat ciuman panjang itu berakhir tadi siang. Mataku terus beralih memandang ke bawah setelah sadar bibir kami berpisah, dengan nafasku yang terengah, perlahan aku melepaskan genggamanku di lengannya, membiarkan tanganku bergerak kaku terkulai di atas meja belajar. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan atau aku lakukan setelah sesi ciuman itu berakhir. Meski penasaran dengan reaksinya, tapi aku masih terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya._

_Cukup lama juga kami terdiam dalan suasana kecangguan itu, karena dia __—__yang sudah berdiri di belakangku__—__ juga tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dan aku tak sekali pun melirik ke arahnya. Bagiku saat itu, angka-angka yang tertulis di halaman buku di atas meja bisa membuatku damai untuk mengontrol detak jantungku dengan baik._

_Beberapa menit berlalu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, mampu membuatku tersadar. Aku menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati sebagian punggung Chanyeol yang membelakangiku, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup olehnya, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, saat itu pula aku menyadari sesuatu._

_Ciuman itu salah._

_Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku segera mengambil tasku, berlari keluar dari kamar itu, keluar dari rumah itu. Persetan dengan bimbingan belajar yang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dari awal aku memang tidak serius dengan bimbingan yang disarankan oleh guruku. Dan untuk rencanaku yang mendekati Hyeri, aku bisa cari cara lain selain pergi menemuinya di rumah kakak sepupunya itu._

_Aku menggigit bibirku gelisah, takut-takut jika saja Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Hyeri. __Tapi tunggu dulu, bukan kan yang menciumku duluan adalah Chanyeol? __Jadi aku adalah korbannya kan? Tapi tetap saja, rasanya begitu malu kalau sampai Hyeri tahu bahwa aku sudah berciuman dengan kakak sepupunya. Ya ampun, di mana aku harus menyembunyikan wajah tampanku ini._

_Aku sungguh berharap kalau Chanyeol melupakan kejadian hari ini dan tak pernah mengungkitnya. Meski sebenarnya, aku sendiri merasa sangsi bisa melupakannya. Bagaimana bisa lupa, jika tiap tiga detik aku menutup mata, aku selalu merasa ada bibir tak terlihat yang mengemut bibirku._

_Kurasa aku memang sudah ikut gila. Aku menghela nafas di atas tempat tidur. Malam ini, rasanya sulit untuk bisa tidur tanpa memimpikan makhluk mesum itu._

_Aissh. Menyebalkan..._

...

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 12.55. **_

Di salah satu ruangan kantor kepolisian daerah Gangnam, Hyeri duduk berhadapan dengan kakak sepupunya, Chanyeol. Sementara dua detektif polisi, Baekhyun dan Jongin, mengawasi mereka dari ambang pintu.

"Apa oppa sudah baikan?" Hyeri bertanya khawatir, tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Chanyeol. Wanita itu bernapas lega setelah merasakan hawa panas Chanyeol tak demam lagi.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Hyeri dari keningnya."Hyeri —"

"Apa oppa sudah sarapan? Mereka sudah menahan oppa selama empat jam sejak tadi pagi. Apa mereka tidak memberikanmu makanan?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Hyeri kembali berkata. "Aku membawakan roti untuk oppa." Hyeri beralih untuk membuka tas selempangnya, namun tangan Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Hyeri.

"Hyeri-ah."

Hyeri menatap balik Chanyeol yang memandangnya tegas.

"Pulanglah," pinta Chanyeol. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, dan juga," Chanyeol mendekat pada telinga Hyeri dan berbisik. "Jangan pernah ke sini lagi."

Mata Hyeri melebar. Badan Hyeri sempat gemetar tapi langsung terhenti dengan sentakan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pergelangan tangan Hyeri dengan lebih erat.

"Jangan keras kepala. Jangan membuat ini semua semakin sulit." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Hyeri, sementara matanya beralih ke arah pintu di belakang Hyeri, tepat ke arah Baekhyun yang juga sejak tadi memandang mereka dengan tajam. "Ingat yang ku katakan padamu. Pulang, dan jangan kembali."

Hyeri menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Arraso..." bisiknya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Hyeri, sekaligus melepaskan pegangannya. Hyeri memegang erat tali tas selempangnya, sambil membungkuk pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan pulang," ia pamit. Sebelum pergi, Hyeri menyempatkan diri berbisik sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol, setelahnya Hyeri berbalik pergi dengan Baekhyun yang mengantarnya keluar kantor polisi. Sementara Jongin mengantar Chanyeol untuk kembali ke ruangan lain bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku antar sampai rumahmu ya?" tawar Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai di pintu luar kantor polisi.

Hyeri menggeleng. "Tidak perlu oppa. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku kira oppa harus segera menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"Iya sih. Tapi kurasa tak apa kalau aku hanya sekedar mengantarmu pulang sebentar."

"Ternyata oppa belum berubah. Masih saja memudahkan diri untuk membolos seperti di sekolah dulu."

Baekhyun melengos, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu. "Tidak sering juga kok," sangkalnya.

"Tapi oppa," raut wajah Hyeri berubah lebih serius. "Sampai kapan kau menahan Chanyeol oppa. Dia..." agak ragu, Hyeri melanjutkan dengan nada takut. "...tidak bersalahkan? Kau tidak mungkin menuduhnya sebagai tersangka, kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Kau tenang saja. Dia masih menjadi saksi. Aku tak mungkin menuduhnya kalau belum ada bukti."

Hyeri menunduk, beralih menatap lantai. "Chanyeol oppa demam saat itu, dia tak mungkin membunuh Nana unnie. Kalau pun dia mampu, aku yakin bukan Chanyeol oppa yang membunuhnya. Chanyeol oppa tak mungkin setega itu." Hyeri mendongak, menatap Baekhyun. "Kau juga pasti memiliki pemikiran sama denganku kan? Kau juga dulu pernah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa. Kau juga pasti mengenalinya dengan baik, iya kan?"

Baekhyun tak langsung membalas, tapi matanya juga tak beralih dari pandangan Hyeri yang tampak begitu khawatir. "Hyeri-ah," nada suara Baekhyun terdengar rendah, tapi tegas. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Kelopak mata Hyeri berkedip, perlahan memutuskan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun sambil menggeleng tanpa kata. "Annyong oppa," pamitnya sambil membungkuk. Hyeri berbalik, tapi tangan Baekhyun meraih tali tas Hyeri.

"Biar ku antar sampai rumah—"

Hyeri menarik paksa tasnya dari pegangan Baekhyun. Kaki Hyeri melangkah mundur satu kali, memegang erat tas selempangnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan takut. Baekhyun tertegun.

"M-mianhe oppa, a-aku harus pulang," Hyeri membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu berlari kecil untuk mencegat taksi.

Mata Baekhyun menatap kepergian Hyeri dengan bingung. Bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba tampak begitu ketakutan dengannya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Dia datang._

_Si maniak mesum yang sangat menyebalkan itu, Chanyeol, datang. Dia datang ke rumahku. Siang hari, di saat aku lagi asik main playstation sendirian di dalam rumah, menikmati hari bebasku di musin panas ini, karena ortuku dan Luhan hyung pergi ke rumah sanak keluarga. Tapi si pembawa penyakit jantungku itu malah mendatangi rumahku dan merusak segala kesenanganku._

_"Aku menunggumu, tapi kau tak datang juga. Jadinya aku harus ke sini sendiri untuk memberikan bimbingan padamu," ia berujar santai sambil menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumahku setelah aku membukakan pintu. Bahkan tanpa dipersilahkan, dia langsung menuju kamarku yang pintunya masih terbuka lebar._

_Aku berjalan cepat menyusulnya, mataku nyaris melompat keluar melihat Chanyeol dengan lancangnya mematikan televisi sekaligus playstation-ku dalam kamarku. "Yach!" Aku berseru kesal. Menatap tajam padanya._

_Dia malah bersekap dada, balas menatapku tanpa takut._

_"Gezz... Apa yang kau__—__"_

_"Pertama," Chanyeol memotong geramanku dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau harus ingat nilai ujianmu sangat buruk, bukan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang di saat seperti ini. Kedua, bukan saja kau yang diberi tugas dari Kim songsaenim, beliau juga memberikan kepercayaan padaku untuk membimbingmu, jadi mau tak mau aku juga harus membimbingmu sampai ujian susulanmu tiba setelah liburan ini. Dan yang ketiga, kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku bisa tahu rumahmu, kau bisa bertanya pada Luhan hyung, dia juga yang bilang kalau kau sendirian berada di rumah kalian."_

_Ingatkan padaku untuk menghabisi seluruh koleksi boneka rusa kakakku yang paling cerewet itu._

_Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di atas karpet, di antara depan ranjang dan televisi dalam kamarku. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas yang ia bawa._

_Aku mendengus sambil menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak mau bimbingan darimu," protesku. __"Keluar." Aku menunjuk pintu kamarku. "Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" seruku sambil menghentakkan kaki._

_"Wae?" ia bertanya santai, membalik bukunya tanpa sekali pun menatapku. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tak ingin bimbingan dariku? Padahal kemarin kau sangat bersemangat datang ke rumahku. Apa ini gara-gara ciuman kemarin?"_

_Wajahku terasa terbakar dalam sekejap, kesal karena dia bisa mengungkit hal itu dengan santainya._

_"Dengar yah, aku__—__," aku menelan ludah sebentar. "__—__aku tak pernah berharap hal itu bisa terjadi. __Lupakan. Lupakan hal memalukan itu. Anggap saja kita tak pernah melakukannya. Arrasoyo?"_

_Aku sedikit berjingkat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia melirikku, dengan pandangan aneh yang tak bisa ku mengerti. Mendadak aku gugup sendiri tanpa sebab. "C-ciuman itu bukan salahku juga. Kau yang menyerangku duluan. Aku hanya terbawa suasana karena aku mengganggap kau sama dengan__—__" aku berpikir cepat, mencari alasan. "__—__Hyeri! Iya, benar, Hyeri, wajah kalian bahkan nyaris sama."_

_Buku di tangan Chanyeol ditutup dengan suara keras. Lagi-lagi aku berjingkat terkejut._

_"Jadi benar, kau menyukai dongsaengku?"_

_Meski tak bisa terwujud dengan jelas, tapi aku seolah bisa melihat aura hitam menyeramkan yang mulai keluar dari sisi tubuh Chanyeol. Astaga, apa dia termaksud dari sister compleks yang terlalu protectif dengan saudaranya? Pantas saja aku selalu merasa ada tatapan aneh tertuju padaku tiap kali aku berdekatan dengan Hyeri di sekolah. Mungkin saja tanpa kusadari, tatapan itu berasal dari Chanyeol. Kakak sepupunya yang terlalu protectif terhadap adik perempuannya. __Ah, mengapa ini mengingatkanku dengan karakter Neji dan Hinata dalam anime Naruto?_

_"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?" aku mencoba untuk menantangnya, tak mau kalah. "Hyeri cantik, manis. Lagipula bukan hanya aku saja yang menyukainya, banyak yang__—__"_

_Chanyeol berdiri. Oke, aku mulai merasa firasat tak enak. Tapi aku juga tak boleh takut. Meski kini ia berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi datar. Aku tetap berdiri di tempatku, mengangkat daguku ke atas sambil bersedekap dada, memasang postur semenantang mungkin. Walau tak bisa kupingkiri kalau debaran jantungku makin meningkat seiring dengan langkahnya yang makin mendekat ke arahku. Astaga, penyakit jantungku kembali kambuh._

_"W-wae?" aku tak bisa menahan suaraku keluar dengan nada gugup ketika ia sudah berdiri sangat dekat di hadapanku. Apalagi saat ia menurunkan wajahnya di depan mukaku. Mataku melebar, sambil menahan nafas._

_"Apa aku benar-benar mirip dengan Hyeri?"_

_Diam-diam aku menelan air liurku. Tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia katakan, mataku malah terpaku dengan gerakan bibirnya. Perasaan gelisah itu kembali muncul. Hasrat ingin meraih bibir ranum itu tiba-tiba bergejolak dalam diriku. Tapi sebagian akal sehatku masih berfungsi dengan baik, menyadarkan diriku untuk tetap berperilaku di atas normal, menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi gila dan melakukan hal yang berbahaya, seperti mencium bibirnya._

_"Baekhyun..."_

_Aku tersentak dengan suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Ketika mataku bertemu pandang dengannya, aku seolah bisa melihat hasrat yang sama berada dalam sinar pupil coklat gelap miliknya._

_"Jawab aku," suaranya makin terdengar pelan dan tertahan, seiring dengan jarak antara hidung kami yang nyaris menghilang. "Apa kau benar-benar menyamaiku dengan Hyeri?"_

"_Ani," jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku, tanpa perintah, tanpa berpikir dahulu. Seolah tatapan matanya benar-benar menghipnotisku untuk tak berbohong padanya._

_"Baekhyun..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Kurasa aku ingin menciummu lagi."_

_Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, ia sudah melakukannya duluan. Menciumku. Aku tak melawan, membiarkannya, bahkan aku membalas ciumannya, seperti yang ku lakukan kemarin dalam kamarnya. Katakan saja aku gila, ah tidak. Aku memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatku sejak aku membiarkan ia mencuri ciuman pertama dariku._

_..._

_Tak ada kata maaf, kalimat menuntut, kata-kata terima kasih, atau bahkan kalimat indah bermakna cinta yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Oh maaf saja, kami bukan sepasang kekasih __—__belum__—__. Meski sudah melakukan sesi ciuman lebih dari satu kali dalam jangka waktu yang tak singkat, hubungan kami tetaplah berjalan seperti biasa._

_Seperti kenalan biasa, antara ketua dewan siswa dengan siswa yang bandel, antara si pembimbing belajar dengan siwa pembimbing yang butuh bantuan. Tak lebih, kecuali bagian ciumannya saja._

_Tak jarang aku sering mengeluh mengenani dirinya yang terlalu over protektif terhadap Hyeri._

_"Dia sudah besar, tinggal dua tahun lagi umurnya sudah mencapai tujuh belas tahun. Kasihan Hyeri kalau ia tak pernah merasakan indahnya masa remaja seperti berkencan dengan seseorang kalau kau terus mengawasinya__—__akh!"_

_Dan tak jarang juga Chanyeol selalu memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan buku, menyuruhku untuk fokus dengan soal matematika di hadapanku daripada membicarakan hal yang tak penting menurutnya._

_"Sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau kau belun selesai juga. __Aku akan menambahkan sepuluh soal lagi."_

_"Mwo? Apa kau sudah gila? __Satu soal saja sudah membuat sepuluh rambutku rontok semua. Kau malah ingin menambahkan sepuluh soal lagi."_

_"Baik. Kutambahkan dua puluh soal lagi kalau kau belum selesai juga."_

"_Agkh! Tidak! Terima kasih!" Aku mencoret-coret angka dalam kertasku sambil terus menggerutu kecil dengan mimik wajah yang begitu kesal._

_"Apa kau benar-benar ingin berkencan dengan Hyeri?"_

_Gerakan pensilku terhenti. Aku mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" jawabku dengan nada yang masih terdengar kesal. Aku kembali fokus dengan kertas coretanku._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu izin berkencan dengan dongsaengku?"_

_Aku terhenti. Kali ini tatapanku benar-benar fokus pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingku. __"Kau serius?"_

_"Ya. Tapi tentu saja harus ada syaratnya."_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Kau harus mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam ujian susulan matematikamu nanti."_

_"Mwo?" Aku berdecak kesal. Melempar pensilku di atas meja. "Kau sengaja ingin mempermainkanku ya? Dapat nilai di atas enam puluh saja sangat sulit bagiku. Bagaimana bisa aku dapat nilai sempurna?"_

_"Kalau kau tak memiliki kemauan dan kerja keras, yah mana bisa." Chanyeol melihat arlojinya. "Ah, sudah lewat sepuluh menit."_

_Aku melotot, merampas kertas jawabanku sebelum Chanyeol sempat meraihnya. Gawat, lima soal trigonometri yang ia berikan padaku tadi baru terjawab tiga soal, itupun belum tentu benar._

_"Berikan kertasmu padaku."_

_"Tidak mau." Aku menggeleng. Menyembunyikan kertas itu di belakangku._

_"Baekhyun..." nada suaranya mulai mengancam._

_"Andwae!" aku malah membentak._

_"Kau__—__"_

_Kami rebutan kertas, sempat bergulat tak karuan di atas karpet, dan malah berakhir dengan lenguhan di bibirku dan bibirnya. Yah, kami berciuman lagi. Entah bagaimana mulanya. Tahu-tahu, kami sudah berciuman di atas karpet, seketika melupakan perdebatan kami yang lalu. Mengabaikan lembaran kertas jawaban yang terlempar entah kemana._

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 17.20. **_

Sebuah tanda pengenal detektif polisi dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun, untuk memperlihatkannya pada petugas yang menjaga rumah tersebut. "Aku ingin kembali memeriksa rumah ini," tuturnya tegas.

Petugas itu mengangguk mengerti, dan kembali membiarkan Baekhyun memasuki rumah mendiang Nana tersebut tanpa bertanya macam-macam.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Kim Jongin, saya detektif dari kepolisian setempat meminta izin untuk mengambil data rekaman lalu lintas dini hari tadi," kata Jongin dengan raut wajah yang begitu tegas pada petugas kantor pusat lalu lintas.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat keluar dari salah satu kamar yang sudah dia bongkar dan kini tampak seperti kapal pecah. Ia menuruni undakan kecil perkarangan rumah, menggengam erat sebuah amplop besar coklat yang baru ia dapatkan. Sesekali rutukan dan umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar, melempar amplop coklat itu di jok samping, memasuki tempat kemudi dan membanting pintu mobil di sampingnya.

"Park sialan." sekali lagi Baekhyun mengumpat, sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya keluar dari kawasan perumahan tersebut.

Baru beberapa menit berjalan, ponselnya berdering, itu telepon dari Jongin.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan rekaman cctv jalanan yang dilewati mobil Sehun saat mengantar Nana. Memang benar, menurut perhitungan waktu dalam rekaman dan jarak tempuhnya dari rumah Nana, mobil Sehun meninggalkan rumah tersebut sebelum jam tiga. Tapi, lima menit setelah itu, terlihat mobil Sehun kembali memutar balik arah menuju ke rumah Nana lagi. Tidak salah lagi, apa yang dibilang Kyungsoo benar, mobil Sehun meninggalkan rumah Nana pada waktu lewat jam tiga dini hari, untuk kedua kalinya."

Baekhyun mendengus setelah mendapatkan informasi itu dari Jongin. "Sudah kuduga, Sehun terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

"Kau benar. Sekarang kita harus memastikan sekali lagi pada benar dia pelaku pembunuhan Nana? Atau dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang pelaku itu dan sengaja menutupinya dari kita. Kalau dia masih mencoba membohongi kita, kurasa sudah saatnya kita memakai cara kasar."

Baekhyun berdehem mengiyakan sambil menghentikan laju mobil tepat di depan lampu merah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana hyung? Apa saja yang bisa kau temukan di rumah Nana? Atau di kamar Nana dan Chanyeol?"

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke jok samping, matanya menerawang tertuju pada amplop coklat yang ia temukan tadi.

"Yach? Baekhyun-ah? Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya, aku dengar kau Jongin. Kita bicarakan nanti di kantor saja." Baekhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah sadar lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna.

"Ah, arraso. Aku sendiri baru tiba di depan kantor. Aku tunggu."

"Hm."

Telepon diakhiri. Baekhyun mencoba fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya, tapi matanya tak berhenti untuk sesekali melirik ke arah samping, pada amplop coklat tersebut. Saat berada di jalan yang lenggang, dengan satu tangan yang lepaas dari stir kemudi mobil, Baekhyun mengambil amplop coklat itu, sekedar ingin kembali mengintip isinya kalau tadi dia sungguh tak salah liat.

Tepat saat ia membukanya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Jongin menelponnya lagi.

Baekhyun mengaktifkan headset tanpa kabel di telinganya. "Wae?" protes Baekhyun langsung. "Tunggulah sebentar. Bentar lagi aku juga akan sampai di kantor." Sebelum Jongin menjawab, Baekhyun sudah bisa mendengar nafas lelah Jongin yang agak putus-putus, terdengar seperti nafas seseorang yang sudah lari maraton.

"...hun... bur..."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut tak mengerti mendengar suara Jongin yang terputus, belum lagi suara backsound di ujung sana terdengar begitu riuh. "Yach ada apa? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

Ada suara tembakan, Jongin mengumpat. "Aishh! Sial! Sudahlah cepat ke sini! Sehun baru saja kabur!"

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun mengerem mendadak, tepat setelah ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan. Amplop coklat yang sempat ia buka, tergelincir dari pegangannya saat ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan stir mobilnya.

Beberapa lembar foto pun terjatuh tak bertauran di bawah kaki Baekhyun.

...

Luhan bersenandung kecil sambil membawa kantong belanjaan. Matahari baru saja terbenam, rencananya setelah ia makan malam Luhan akan kembali mengunjungi cafe yang biasa ia datangi tiap malam.

Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju rumah kecil kontrakannya yang berada di atap rumah sang pemilik kontrakan. Saat mengambil kunci rumahnya di saku celannya, Luhan berhenti, menoleh ke belakang. Merasa ada bayangan sesuatuyang bergerak di belakang, tapi Luhan tak melihat apapun selain atap rumah dan bangunan lainnya di antara pencahayaan lampu malam.

Luhan melengos, memilih tak acuh dan kembali berbalik membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melangkah masuk, tapi baru saja Luhan ingin menutup pintu, seseorang mendorong punggungnya dari belakang. Pintu rumah langsung tertutup dengan cepat di balik punggung Luhan.

Luhan ingin berbalik, atau sekedar ingin berteriak protes. Tapi mulutnya mendadak sudah dibungkam dengan sebuah tangan,dan pergerakan kedua tangannya di kunci oleh sebelah tangan yang lain dariorang yang mendekapnya di belakang.

"Kumohon," sebuah suara serak terdengar terengah di telinganya, Luhan merinding. "Jangan menimbulkan suara untuk beberapa menit saja."

Luhan terdiam, terpaksa menurut karena masih tak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi dengan dirinya jika ia melawan perintah orang asing yang tenaganya bahkan tubuhnya lebih besar dari Luhan.

Dari luar sana, Luhan bisa mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang berlalu melewati jalanan.

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Dia menciumku._

_Dia selalu menciumku, tiap hari, tiap akhir dari sesi bimbingan belajar. Dia akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium bibirku, tanpa meminta izin, tanpa aba-aba. Dan setelahnya, dia akan berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata atau tindakan lain yang berarti_

_Tak jarang aku sering merutukinya setelah itu, atau meneriakinya. Tapi aku tak pernah menolak ciumannya, lebih tepatnya aku tak mampu menolaknya. __Katakan saja aku menikmatinya. Yah, hanya menikmatinya, tak ada perasaan lain. Kecuali penyakit jantung yang selalu kambuh jika kami berdekatan dan semakin parah jika kami berciuman, tapi sekali lagi aku mulai terbiasa sendiri dengan penyakit jantung itu dan menikmatinya._

_Tak ada niatan lain dalam ciuman itu __—__menurutku__—__selain hanya sekedar sebuah ciuman, pertemuan antara dua bibir, saling melumat, erangan, rasa berdebar, nafas tercekat, pipi memanas, hanya itu, tak lebih. Tak ada kata-kata indah, tak ada kalimat menggoda, tak ada yang bertanya, dan tak ada yang keberatan. Semua berjalan begitu saja, tanpa sadar ciuman darinya sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru bagiku, seolah ciuman yang ia berikan menjadi wajib setiap ia mengakhiri sesi bimbingan belajarnya padaku._

_Sampai suatu hari, dia tak lagi memberikan ciuman itu di akhir bimbingan belajarku._

_Saat itu, setelah satu minggu lebih kami melakukan bimbingan belajar di rumahku, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bergulir melakukannya di rumah Chanyeol, sebenarnya sih aku yang membujuknya, dan Chanyeol segera mengiyakan tanpa bertanya macam-macam._

_Saat pertama kali aku tiba, Hyeri yang menyambut dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, sempat memuji pakaian musim panas yang ia gunakan, terkesan agak tomboy dengan kaos pendeknya dan celana pendeknya tapi tetap terlihat cantik di tubuhnya. Hyeri balas tersenyum, tersipu dengan godaanku._

_Aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak, karena sudah seminggu ini aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi kehadiran Chanyeol sekaligus perintahnya mengintrupsi kebersamaanku dengan Hyeri._

_"Baekhyun. __Ke kamarku. Sekarang." Nadanya begitu tegas, penuh ancaman._

_Aku mendengus. Dasar sister compleks._

_Hari itu, dia tampak bertingkah aneh padaku. Seharian di kamarnya, aku hanya disuruh mengerjakan soal-soal metematika berulang-ulang. Jika aku bertanya dan kesulitan mengenai suatu masalah, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk mencari rumusnya di buku tanpa ingin memberikan penjelasan padaku._

_Seharian itu pula, dia bertindak seolah ingin menjauhiku. Jika biasanya dia tak segan melakukan skinship denganku __—__yang terkadang bertingkah terlalu berlebihan__—__ tapi hari itu ia sama sekali tak ingin menyentuhku, bahkan terkesan menjaga jarak denganku. Aku yang terus duduk di depan meja belajarnya, sementara dia terus berada di atas tempat tidurnya, sibuk dengan novel inggris di tangannya._

_Sampai akhir pun, dia tetap bersikap tak acuh padaku._

_"Sudah jam 3 sore, waktunya kau pulang," ia bahkan tak mau repot menoleh padaku. Jari jemarinya bergerak membalik halaman novel dengan mata terus tertuju pada buku tersebut._

_"Hanya itu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. __Mengapa hari ini ia bertingkah begitu membosankan?_

_"Hm," ia bergumam seadanya, sekali lagi tak mau menoleh atau sekedar melirik ke arahku. "Kau sudah tau di mana pintu keluarnya kan? Jadi aku tak perlu mengantarmu sampai pintu depan."_

_"Apa?" Aku bertanya seperti orang bodoh. Tapi sungguh aku tak mengerti mengapa ia bertingkah sangat tak peduli padaku. Jujur, aku tak suka dia yang mengabaikanku._

_"Apa masih kurang jelas? Kau sudah boleh pulang, besok bisa datang lagi mengikuti bimbingan belajarmu. Ah ya, kurasa aku juga harus mengingatkanmu, waktu kita tinggal tiga hari sebelum liburan musim panasmu berakhir, dan kau akan mengikuti ujian susulan matematikamu."_

_Chanyeol membalik lagi halaman bukunya, aku tak yakin apa dia benar-benar membaca buku itu karena dia membalik halaman per halaman dengan jeda yang singkat. "Pastikan kau mendapat nilai sempurna agar aku bisa mengizinkanmu mengencani dongsaengku," ia menambahkan dengan nada sinis di akhir kalimat._

_Aku tak membalas, terdiam di tempatku sambil memandangnya yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang._

_Detik berlalu dengan keheningan, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendongak dari bukunya dan menatapku datar. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Pulanglah."_

_Dia benar-benar sedang mengusirku!_

_Emosiku meluap. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," desisku kesal. Aku segera mengemas buku tulis dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas ranselku. Beranjak ke arah pintu kamar sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakiku dengan kesal. Bermaksud agar si maniak mesum itu sadar kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku._

_Tapi bahkan sampai di depan pintu, aku tak mendengar suara apapun yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol untuk sekedar mencegatku atau menanyakan mengapa aku kesal padanya. Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Chanyeol masih berada di tempatnya, di atas ranjang, masih dengan bukunya._

_Merasa diperhatikan, ia kembali mendongak. "Wae?"_

_Damn. Mengapa dia memasang wajah datar tanpa merasa bersalah seperti itu?_

_"Kau__—__" aku menggigit bibirku, mendadak gelisah sendiri dengan pemikiran apa aku harus mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang membuatku sangat kesal padanya. "__—__kau yakin tidak sedang melupakan sesuatu?" sindirku._

_"Tidak." Ia langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir sama sekali._

_"Kau yakin?"_

_"Tentu."_

_"Sungguh tak ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku sebelum aku pergi?" Kali ini aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dengan pertanyaan memalukan yang terakhir ini._

_Chanyeol terdiam, memandangku. Dan aku bersumpah sempat melihat ujung bibirnya berkedut membentuk sebuah seringai kecil meski hanya sesaat. "Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa itu?"_

_Aku tak tahu apa wajahku bisa memerah lagi melebihi saat ini. "Lupakan!" seruku, mengembungkan pipiku kesal sambil membuang muka dari arahnya._

_Tanganku meraih kenop pintu, membukanya, tapi kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Jika aku pergi begitu saja, aku mungkin tak lagi mendapatkan apa yang biasa aku dapatkan dari Chanyeol seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._

_Astaga, sepertinya aku benar-benar merasa sudah kecanduan dengan hal itu. Dadaku terasa bergemuruh sendiri. Sekuat apapun aku meyakinkan diri untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, sekuat itu pula sesuatu perasaan dalam diriku yang melarangku untuk pergi tanpa melakukan apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Tanpa sadar, aku terus saja terdiam di ambang pintu._

_"Baekhyun..."_

_Dan suara berat Chanyeol yang memanggilku bagaikan sebuah palu pengadilan yang menentukan pilihan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu juga. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang, dengan nafasku yang mendadak memburu._

_Aku membanting pintu tertutup di hadapanku, tanpa melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Aku malah berbalik ke arah Chanyeol, tanpa kata, aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya, menarik kasar kerah bajunya._

_Persetan dengan harga diri. Aku hanya ingin menciumnya. Dan aku benar-benar melakukannya._

_Untuk pertama kali, aku yang menciumnya duluan. Tak peduli dengan 'penyakit jantungku' yang semakin berdebar bisa membunuhku saat itu juga._

_Dan seperti apa yang biasa aku lakukan saat dia menciumku, Chanyeol juga membalas ciumanku. Bahkan saat aku menarik diri untuk sekedar menarik nafas, kepala Chanyeol maju untuk mengejar bibirku, dan kami kembali berciuman._

_Tangan Chanyeol meraih pinggangku, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya di atas ranjang, lalu memutar tubuhku dan membantingku di atas kasurnya. Aku terlalu menikmati ciuman kami. Saat aku mulai sadar..._

_...aku sudah berbaring dengan Chanyeol yang terus mencumbu bibirku sambil menindih dan menghimpitku._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mulai mendesah tertahan di antara ciuman kami, di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuatku berdebar sekaligus semakin bergairah._

_Aku tak tahu apa ini salah atau tidak._

_Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat menikmatinya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview #cium satu2*plaak**_

_**Sebenarnya, ada salah satu review yang menebak dengan benar siapa pembunuhnya, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin, saya gak mau sebut penname review itu, biarkan ini menjadi rahasia sampai berakhirnya fanfic ini. #tawa laknat *plak**_

* * *

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[29 Januari 2015]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ummm..."_

_Cara dia mencium bibirku..._

_"Ughk!"_

_Cara dia mencumbu leherku..._

_"Ahhh..."_

_Dan cara ia menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana..._

_"Mnh!"_

_Damn. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Chanyeol._

.

.

.

.

…

* * *

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Chanyeol; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Aku menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjang yang bukan milikku. Bajuku sudah tersibak sampai ke atas, tepat di perpotongan bawah bahuku. Di bawah sana, terasa dingin, namun juga panas dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Karena dibalik resleting celana yang sudah terbuka itu, ada sebuah tangan lain yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam boxerku._

_"Ughh!"_

_Daguku terangkat. Kedua tanganku bergerak meremas lengan baju pada bahu Chanyeol yang berada di atasku. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip sedikit ke arah wajahnya. Entah aku harus menyesal atau tidak, karena tatapan sendunya sudah balas menatapku entah sejak kapan. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengannya sementara wajahku terasa sangat memanas._

_Ini begitu memalukan._

_"Ahhh!" aku tersentak dengan remasan tangannya di bawah sana. Ini memang sangat memalukan, tapi aku tak bisa menampik bahwa ini begitu..._

_...bergairah._

_"Aku..."_

_"Hm," ia membalas dengan sama lirihnya. "Sebut namaku, Baekhyunie," Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku, mengirim sebuah aliran tersendiri yang membuat tubuhku otomatis semakin bergetar._

_Lidahku terasa kelu, tapi aku tak keberatan untuk menyembut namanya. "Yeolie...," bahkan jika ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil dia dengan sebutan seperti itu._

_Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digunakan 'bermain' di bawah sana, menarik daguku agar wajahku yang menoleh ke samping kembali menghadap lurus ke atas, tepat ke arahnya. Sesaat, mata kami beradu pandang dalam diam, dengan nafas berhembus yang saling menyatu di sela wajah kami yang begitu dekat. Lalu dia lagi-lagi menciumku, dan aku membalasnya._

_"Mmnh!" dadaku melengkung ke atas, bertubrukan dengan dada Chanyeol yang masih terbalut dengan bajunya._

_Gerakan tangannya di bawah sana bertambah makin cepat. Kakiku menggeliat gelisah. Tanganku melingkar erat pada lehernya, membiarkan bibir dan lidahnya semakin dalam menginvasi mulutku. Mataku terus terpejam erat, terlihat gelap, tapi cahaya putih itu terasa berada di ujung pandanganku._

_Sedikit lagi..._

_"Akhhhh!" Desahan terakhirku terasa panjang. Kepalaku sekali lagi mendongak ke atas, mataku berkaca-kaca, tapi yang kulihat hanyalah cahaya putih yang terasa terang._

_Milikku datang, menyembur dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol._

_Tautan tanganku lepas dari leher Chanyeol, terjatuh lemas di atas ranjang di samping kepalaku. Dengan nafas terengah, mataku memandang lemah __—__sayu__—__pada Chanyeol di atasku. Wajahku memanas, melihat bagaimana cara Chanyeol menjilati tangannya sendiri sambil memandangku._

_Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lagi padaku. Aku sontak menoleh ke samping lagi. Bunyi debaran jantungku makin menggila sendiri di telingaku._

_Apa ini akan berlanjut?_

_"Pulanglah," Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku dengan suara tertahan __—__seperti mencoba menahan diri. "Kau harus segera pulang sebelum aku benar-benar hilang kendali."_

_Ranjang berderit. Chanyeol tak lagi menindihku. Saat aku menoleh, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi._

_Hanya itu? Tanpa kata-kata yang lain?_

_"Pulang?" tanpa sadar aku membeo dengan suara serak, juga lirih._

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 18.03. **_

Pintu di ruangan itu dibanting terbuka dengan kasar. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, yang ditahan sementara di dalam ruangan itu, terlonjak kaget. Tampak si pelaku pembanting pintu, Baekhyun, berjalan masuk tanpa ragu. Langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding.

"Kau," Baekhyun mendesis sambil menunjuk tajam Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu dengan ini semua?" Ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari balik saku jaketnya.

Chanyeol melirik amplop coklat tersebut, alisnya bertaut heran. "Apa itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Baekhyun menekan amplop tersebut di dada Chanyeol sambil melangkah lebih dekat, tak sadar jarak ujung sepatu mereka nyaris tak terlihat. Baekhyun menatap lurus mata Chanyeol, mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya. "Aku menemukan ini di kamarmu! Jelaskan padaku, apa maksudmu mengambil foto-foto ini?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, matanya malah sibuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Jawab aku! Mengapa aku bahkan TIDAK MENGETAHUINYA!" nafas Baekhyun terengah, mengeluarkan amarahnya. Tapi saat ia menangkap sinar mata Chanyeol, cara ia menatapnya, sama sekali tidak berubah dengan saat Chanyeol dulu juga menatap dirinya, ketika sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Amarah Baekhyun menurun dengan sendirinya. "Sejak kapan?" suaranya memelan, tatapan Baekhyun berubah penuh kekecewaan.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara, meski dengan suara pelan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Baekhyun membeku. Tubuhnya, pikirannya ikut terasa kaku dalam sekejap. Ia bahkan tak bisa merespon dengan baik, ketika wajah Chanyeol merunduk, makin mendekat padanya, mengambil kemiringan yang sempurna dan nyaris mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Baekhyun-hyung!" Jongin membuka pintu ruangan sambil berseru.

Baekhyun menarik diri, menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol. Tangannya refleks menyembunyikan amplop coklat di balik punggungnya. "Wae?" ia bertanya, mencoba dengan nada biasa.

Jongin mengerjap, sekilas, tanpa sengaja tadi ia sempat melihat posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat dekat saat ia pertama kali membuka pintu. Jongin jadi merasa kaku sendiri. "Err... apa aku tadi mengganggu sesuatu?"

"Kurasa begitu," suara Kyungsoo menyahut di sisi lain ruangan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke arah guru matematika tersebut, baru menyadari keberadaannya yang sejak tadi bersama mereka dalam ruangan tersebut. "A-apa?" kini Kyungsoo yang merasa kikuk sendiri setelah mendapatkan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam —Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-hyung!" Jongin sekali lagi memanggil, menarik perhatian, sekaligus menyelamatkan Kyungsoodari death glare. "Kyuhyun-hyung memanggil kita ke ruangannya. Kurasa ini mengenai Sehun yang berhasil kabur."

"Oh. Arrasho." Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu, tangannya sempat menyembunyikan amplop di balik saku jaketnya ketika Jongin sudah berbalik membelakanginya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam di tempat, memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang meenghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkannya tanpa kata.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 18.45. **_

Sehun menyibak kecil kain gorden jendela, mengintip suasana malam jalanan di luar rumah. Nafasnya agak terengah dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk."

Suara namja lain menyentakkan Sehun. Ia menoleh, melihat sang tuan rumah berdiri di sisinya sambil membawa sekotak kecil peralatan medis. Sehun memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Kakimu terluka," ia menunjuk sisi betis Sehun, tepat dinoda merah kecoklatan yang merembes disela kain celana jeans Sehun yang telah robek. "Harus segera ditangani."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku tak ingin darahmu yang jatuh itu terus mengotori lantaiku. Kau pikir gampang membersihkannya," sinisnya. "Sekarang duduklah. Atau aku akan menyeretmu untuk duduk!"

Sehun tersentak menerima bentakan pertama meluncur dari mulut itu. Ia mengerjap sedikit, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh.

...

Dalam remangnya ruangan tengah di rumah tersebut, yang hanya dengan sengaja menyalakan lampu kuning di atas meja samping sofa sebagai penerangan, dan mengandalkan sedikit cahaya lampu dari gedung yang berada di luar. Luhan duduk di atas lantai, berhadapan langsung dengan kaki Sehun yang duduk di sofa.

Perlahan, Luhan menggulung celana itu sampai di bawah lutut Sehun. Memperbaiki sebentar kacamata persegi yang ia pakai, Luhan mulai membasuh luka itu dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi oleh air antiseptic.

"Kau beruntung karena pelurunya hanya menggores kulitmu. Jika saja kau tak mengelak sedikit saja, mungkin sudah ada sebuah peluru yang bersarang di betismu." komentar Luhan, tangannya mulai mengoleskan krim -entah apa- pada luka terbuka itu.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?"

"Bukan. Tapi aku terpaksa mempelajari cara mengobati luka orang karena adikku sering terluka. Jika dia terluka karena pekerjaannya, ia lebih memilih ke sini daripada rumah sakit. Alasannya karena rumahku lebih dekat dengan kantornya dari pada rumah sakit itu sendiri. Dan juga jika aku yang mengobatinya, itu gratis."

"Apa pekerjaan adikmu itu?"

Tangan Luhan yang sedang mempersiapkan kain perban, terhenti sebentar. Ia mendongak, beradu pandang dengan Sehun. "Dia seorang detektif kepolisian." Tak peduli dengan mimik wajah Sehun yang sempat menegang, Luhan melanjutkan kegiatan memperban betis Sehun. "Kau beruntung aku mengenali wajahmu, karena itu sampai sekarang aku tak melaporkanmu pada adikku sendiri."

"Terima kasih, emm..."

"Luhan," kata Luhan.

"Yah, Terima kasih Luhan-sshi. Aku Sehun."

"Tak perlu seformal itu. Bukankah kita sudah saling kenal? Hanya saja baru saling tahu nama setelah ini."

"Yah, kau benar. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Lu,"

Gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil sambil memperbaiki perban di betis Sehun. "Boleh aku tanya satu hal padamu?" ia bertanya sambil berdiri, perbannya sudah terpasang rapi.

"Katakan saja."

"Apa kau seorang penjahat?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Ia menunduk, menolak kontak mata dengan Luhan di hadapannya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu," ia menjawab dengan nada lirih. Perlahan, ia kembali melirik Luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Tapi aku bisa memastikan padamu satu hal," Sehun menatap lurus pada Luhan.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku bukan seorang pembunuh."

.

.

.

...

_**Sekitar seminggu yang lalu...**_

_**Date: 27 Agustus 2015. 20.00. **_

_Satu jari menekan tuts piano, menimbulkan satu nada. Jari jemari lain pun menyusul, memperdengarkan alunan melodi musik indah, memanjakan pengunjung cafe tersebut di malam hari. Suara lembut bagaikan malaikat mulai mengalun, bernyanyi, menyempurnakan harmonisasi musik yang dimainkan oleh sang pianis._

_Byun Luhan, duduk di kursi bundar yang berada di tengah-tengah atas panggung kecil dalam cafe tersebut. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu china slow, 'Writing a letter', sebagai alunan lagu untuk menghibur para pengunjung cafe. Ada jeda sebentar ia berhenti bernyanyi, membiarkan alunan musik piano dari patner pianisnya mengalun. Sementara mata Luhan melirik ke arah pintu cafe, tepat di saat pintu itu dibuka dari luar._

_Seperti yang diperkirakan Luhan dalam hati. Namja tinggi berkulit putih itu datang, Sehun, di waktu yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sebagai pelanggan cafe yang sekedar singgah untuk menikmati segelas cappuchino sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu dan musik live yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi cafe._

_Sehun duduk di meja bagian sudut cafe yang selalu ia tempati. Meski di sudut, tapi postur badan sang vokalis band cafe di atas panggung kecil itu terlihat jelas dari arah pandang yang Sehun duduki. Setelah pesanannya datang, Sehun mulai mengangkat cangkir cappuchinonya. Ia menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah panggung kecil cafe, tepat di saat Luhan juga sedang memerhatikannya._

_Untuk sesaat, mereka beradu pandang. Sebelum akhirnya Luhan memejamkan mata duluan, melanjutkan nyanyiannya yang sempat tertunda. Mencoba menghayati nyanyiannya sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara Sehun juga ikut memejamkan mata, menikmati suara tersebut sambil menyesap cappuchino._

_Tanpa sadar, keduanya tersenyum kecil secara bersamaan sambil memejamkan mata..._

_..._

_"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu?" kata salah satu waiters cafe pada Luhan setelah ia turun dari panggung._

_"Nugu?"_

_Waiter itu menunjuk salah satu meja cafe yang ditempati Sehun, tapi di sana namja tinggi itu tidak lagi sendirian. Ada sesosok wanita yang juga duduk bersamanya. Luhan mengernyit heran._

_"Hai, Aku Nana," wanita itu memperkenalkan diri setelah Luhan menghampiri dan menyapanya. "Aku baru saja mendengar kau bernyanyi. Dan suaramu ternyata memang sangat bagus." sekilas Nana tersenyum sambil melirik Sehun __—__yang pura-pura menyesap cappuchino-nya._

_"Terima kasih," Luhan tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan._

_"Aku ingin menawarkanmu bernyanyi di pesta ulang tahun temanku. __Apa kau bisa?" Nana memasang wajah penuh harap._

_Luhan mengerjap, bingung sekaligus heran mendapatkan tawaran itu tiba-tiba. Sekilas ia melirik Sehun __—__yang terlihat sibuk meniupi cangkir yang tak lagi terlihat uap panasnya. Ketika tanpa sengaja Sehun juga balas meliriknya, dan beradu pandang dalam sedetik, keduanya segera mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi lain secara bersamaan._

_"Jadi, apa kau bisa?" ulang Nana, mencoba kembali menarik perhatian._

_"Kapan pestanya?"_

_"Minggu depan. Tapi karena pesta ulang tahunnya ini bertema party nite, jadi dimulai sekitar jam sebelas malam. __Apa kau bisa? Katakan saja berapa bayaran sekali kau menyanyi."_

_"Emm... Tengah malam yah?" Luhan menggaruk bawah telinganya, ia tampak ragu._

_"Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi," Nana mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dompet dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah memutuskannya. Paling lambat lusa aku sudah bisa memiliki jawabanmu. Paling tidak aku tidak akan terlambat mencari penyanyi lain jika kau menolak tawaranku." Nana tersenyum._

_Luhan balas tersenyum. "Neh, aku mengerti."_

_Setelah itu Nana beranjak untuk pamit pergi. "Ayo Hun," pintanya lalu berjalan pergi duluan._

_Sehun ikut berdiri, tampak kaku, ia membungkuk sopan ke arah Luhan sebelum beranjak pergi menyusul Nana._

_Luhan mendengus sambil melihat kepergian mereka. "Ternyata sudah punya kekasih," ia bergumam sendiri. Matanya lalu memincing. "Tapi kenapa mereka tidak gandengan tangan?" herannya._

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 18.30. **_

"Ada dua kemungkinan mengapa Sehun memilih untuk berbohong dan melarikan diri," ungkap Jongin. "Pertama, dialah pelakunya. Dan yang kedua, dia tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi memilih untuk menyembunyikannya karena suatu alasan."

"Masuk akal jika dia dituduh pelakunya karena dia melarikan diri," sambung Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia bukan pelakunya," balas Jongin. Membuat dua pasang mata dalam ruangan itu —Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun beralih menatapnya.

"Jelaskan mengapa kau berspekulasi bahwa bukan dia pelakunya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menurut catatan dari hasil otopsi jenazah korban, lebar besar bekas tali yang mencekik leher si korban terlihat seimbang. Itu artinya pelaku menggunakan kekuatan tarikan pada kedua tangannya dengan sama besar. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri mengalami cidera pada otot lengan kirinya sejak dua hari yang lalu, kami sudah mengkorfimasi itu oleh pemeriksaan dokter dan memang benar. Dia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan lengan kirinya dengan baik," jelas Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau cidera lengannya sudah sembuh?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Cidera otot seperti itu, paling cepat membutuhkan waktu setengah bulan untuk sembuh total," jawab Jongin.

"Kalau memang bukan dia pelakunya? Untuk apa dia kabur?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Berarti kita lanjut ke praduga yang kedua. Malam itu, saat Sehun memutar arah mobil ke rumah Nana setelah menerima misscall darinya setelah jam tiga dini hari. Mungkin saja ia sempat melihat kejadian pembunuhan tersebut, dan mengetahui siapa pelakunya."

"Sekarang itu terdengar lucu," komentar Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jika memang Sehun saksi utama dalam kasus ini. Dan mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Mengapa dia tidak bicara jujur saja dan lebih memilih membohongi kita dari awal?"

"Kau yang terdengar lucu, hyung," balas Jongin. "Bukankah kita sebagai detektif penyelidikan dan berpengalaman dalam hal ini sudah bisa menebak apa alasannya?" sindirnya sambil memandang aneh pada sikap Baekhyun kali ini. "Mungkin saja si pelaku itu adalah orang terpenting bagi Sehun karena itu ia tidak ingin melaporkannya. Atau kalau bukan, Sehun diancam oleh si pelaku untuk tak mengadukannya."

"Menurut info profil, Sehun itu pemegang sabuk hitam teakwondo," Baekhyun mengingatkan. "Dia kuat. Meskipun tadi kau bilang dia sedang mengalami cidera otot pada lengan kirinya. Dia masih mampu kabur dari pengamanan kita, mengalahkan dua penjaga yang sedang mengantarnya ke kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun. Siapa yang berani dan bisa mengancam orang seperti itu?"

"Uang," jawab Jongin tegas. "Sekuat apapun tenaga Sehun, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanya berprofesi sebagai mahasiswa sekaligus supir pribadi Nana. Sehun bukanlah dari keluarga kaya yang memiliki uang banyak dan keamanan yang terjamin dengan berberapa bodyguard bayaran. Jika kau memiliki kekuasaan jauh diatasnya, bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengancam seorang seperti Sehun."

Baekhyun terdiam, tatapannya berubah lekat pada Jongin. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang sederajat dengan atasan Sehun?"

"Kemungkinan seperti itu. Chanyeol orangnya."

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, hendak menanggapi ucapan Jongin ketika Baekhyun mendahuluinya.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau orang itu sedang demam saat itu, bukankah kau sendiri juga sudah memeriksa keadaannya saat itu. Tak mungkin ia bisa membunuh seseorang dalam keadaan demam."

"Mungkin tidak bisa jika yang ingin dibunuh adalah orang yang sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi Nana saat itu sedang mabuk. Dan kebanyakan orang mabuk memiliki pertahanan yang lemah. Chanyeol memang demam, itu pun sudah mulai reda, dan juga dia tetaplah seorang pria, sementara Nana adalah wanita yang sedang mabuk. Kau pikir siapa yang lebih kuat diantara keduanya?"

"Aku masih belum bisa menerima penjelasanmu," Baekhyun menggeleng keras kepala. "Bagaimana pun orang itu—" ada jeda sejenak yang diambil Baekhyun untuk menarik napas. "—bertunangan dengan wanita itu. Kau pikir dia punya motif apa untuk membunuh tunangannya sendiri? Menurutku malah guru matematika itu yang punya motif kuat untuk membunuh wanita itu."

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Baekhyun menggangguk. "Ya. Dia sempat mengalami percecokan dengan Nana di hari sebelumnya. Dia juga pernah bilang membenci wanita itu karena pernah melukai kucing kesayangannya."

"Kau berlebihan," suara Jongin meninggi. "Mana mungkin seseorang membunuh hanya karena masalah kucing?"

"Kita tak pernah tahu bagaimana karakter orang jika tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Mungkin saja dia lebih menyayangi kucingnya melebihi siapa pun. Karena itu dia memiliki dendam sendiri terhadap wanita yang sudah melukau kucingnya. Selain itu, alibi Kyungsoo yang paling lemah dan memiliki kesempatan besar untuk membunuh Nana saat itu."

"Cukup hyung!" sela Jongin. "Sekarang tingkahmu benar-benar semakin aneh. Baru tadi pagi aku masih mengingat kau bergumam mengenai ingin menjebloskan Chanyeol ke penjara dengan tanganmu sendiri jika kau sudah mendapatkan buktinya. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau seolah-olah ingin membelanya?"

"Aku tidak sedang membela siapa pun," sangkal Baekhyun. "Justru kau yang sebenarnya aneh. Sejak kita memulai penyilidikan kau lebih fokus pada Sehun dan laki-laki tinggi itu. Sementara dengan Kyungsoo, kau lebih condong untuk terus membelanya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari cara kau memandang anak itu sejak awal, kau tertarik padanya!"

"A-aku tidak—" wajah Jongin memerah, tampak gelagapan sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tau begini, dari awal seharusnya kau tidak ikut dalam menangani kasus ini."

"Jangan memasang wajah sok polos begitu," balas Jongin tak terima. "Kau sendiri, dari awal aku tahu kau memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Itu terlihat jelas dari emosimu yang tiba-tiba tak tentu jika berdekatan dengannya. Tapi sampai sekarang kau tak mau mengakui pada kami. Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya sekongkol dengan Chanyeol."

"Yach. Jaga bicaramu!" Baekhyun sudah bersiap ingin menerjang Jongin, sementara Jongin sendiri juga sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda. Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah map besar terlempar keras di sela antara keduanya.

"Yach! Kalian berdua! Hargai aku disini!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Membungkam segala perdebatan maupun pergerakan kedua bawahannya tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil berkacak pinggang di balik meja kerjanya. Ia menatap bergantian antara Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian, huh!" seru Kyuhyun. "Kalian di sini itu sebagai patner. Kalian juga sudah lama saling mengenal dan kerjasama. Mengapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin berkelahi hanya karena beda pendapat? Ingat umur! Dewasalah! Pikirkan baik-baik dengan tenang." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya. "Padahal ini hanyalah kasus sepele, bukan tentang pembunuhan rencana atau berantai yang misterius seperti sebelumnya. Seharusnya kalian bisa menyelesaikan ini dengancepat. Belum lagi tentang seorang saksi tahanan yang bisa kabur."

"Maafkan kami, hyung," Baekhyun membungkuk penuh penyesalan, diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Sebaiknya kalian benar-benar menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat, agar keluarga korban juga bisa merasa tenang," pinta Kyuhyun. Baekhyun dan Jongin mengangguk. "Ohya Baekhyun, kudengar kau kembali ke tkp untuk memeriksa ulang. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Jongin ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan Baekhyun di sana, tapi jawaban Baekhyun cukup membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun, hyung."

...

"Kau berbohong!" Jongin langsung menuduh Baekhyun begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan berdua di koridor gedung kepolisian itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menemukan sesuatu di rumah Nana. Tadi saat aku menelponmu sebelum kita bertemu, kau bilang akan mengatakannya padaku setelah kita bertemu. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau temukan di sana."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menemukan apapun disana, Jongin."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, sekaligus menahan lengan Baekhyun untuk ikut berhenti melangkah sepertinya. "Katakan padaku sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Jongin dari lengannya. "Dengar Jongin," ia balas menatap tajam patnernya. "Apapun yang sudah kutemukan di rumah itu, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan ini." Baekhyun segera berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Jongin tanpa ingin berdebat lagi,

"Jangan memaksaku untuk mencari tahu itu semua sendiri!" seru Jongin.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview~ kemarin sudah saya peluk dan cium satu-satu, sekarang apa ya? Saya jilat satu-satu deh~ #wink #plaaak**_

Hebat! Chanbaek shipper ternyata pintar-pintar~ atau memang fanfic ini yang terlalu gampang ditebak? Standing applaus dariku untuk salah satu review dengan tebakan yang benar semua! Sayangnya saya gak mau bilang pename-nya biar yang lain gak pada tau, bahkan orang itu sendiri gak tau kalau tebakannya benar~ hahahaha #plaak

* * *

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[30 Januari 2015]**_


	5. Chapter 5

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Chanyeol; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Oke, Byun Baekhyun, tenanglah._

_Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, mencoba untuk merilekskan perasaanku. Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir sejak tiga hari lalu. Begitu pun dengan ujian susulan matematika ku yang baru ku lewati hari kemarin. Dan sekarang, nilai hasil ujianku sudah berada di tanganku._

_Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan sekolah aku merasa berdebar sendiri hanya karena ingin melihat berapa hasil ujianku saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu kutanggapi dengan hal biasa, bahkan lebih cenderung tak peduli dengan berapa hasil nilaiku. Well, aku adalah anak yang agak __—__sangat__—__bandel._

_Aku memulai dengan membuka lipatan kertas nilai ujian yang berada di tanganku sedikit demi sedikit. Angka nol (0) berada di bilangan terakhir, lalu kubuka lipatan itu lebih besar, berharap setidaknya angka puluhannya berada di atas nilai tujuh puluh. Tapi mataku kembali melihat angka (0). Tunggu dulu._

_100._

_Keningku berkerut. Aku membalik kertas itu, mengecek kembali nama yang tertera di atasnya. Byun Baekhyun. Benar, ini kertas ujian milikku. Tapi kenapa tertulis angka 100 sebagai nilainya? Butuh tiga detik kemudian sebelum akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Aku mendapat nilai sempurna._

_"ASSA!" kepalan tinjuku langsung melambung ke atas. Bersorak gembira sambil tertawa bangga. Hahahaha... sudah kuduga. Sudah kuduga. Aku memang pintar. Kini Luhan hyung tak bisa lagi mengataiku babbo. _

_"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Aku langsung membentak seorang honbae yang lewat di hadapanku sambil memandangku aneh. Memangnya ada yang ada salah jika aku baru saja tertawa __—__seorang diri di koridor sekolah._

_Sebaiknya sekarang aku harus memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada yang lain, dan satu nama seseorang langsung terlintas dalam pikiranku._

_Chanyeol._

_Yah, benar. Meski pada awalnya aku sangat membenci ketua __—__mesum &amp; aneh__—__ dewan siswa itu, tapi aku tak bisa menampik bahwa dia juga yang berperan penting dalam hasil ujianku ini, karena sudah membimbingku selama liburan musim panas ini._

_Baru satu langkah kakiku bergerak untuk mencari Chanyeol, ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. Itu telepon dari Chanyeol._

_Senyumanku langsung mengembang. "Yopseyo, Chan__—__"_

_"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kim seongsanim," Chanyeol langsung berbicara, memotong ucapanku. "Chukkaye," meski suaranya pelan, tapi aku cukup bisa mendengarnya._

_Senyumanku terbentang semakin lebar. __Sebelah kakiku bergerak menendang-nendang kecil udara kosong di depanku. Belum sempat aku mengatakan kata terimakasih, suara Chanyeol kembali mendahuluiku dari ujung seluler di sana._

_"Aku tidak menyangka kalau apa yang kuimingkan padamu bisa memotivasimu untuk benar-benar mendapatkan nilai sempurna."_

_Keningku berkerut heran. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? __Iming-iming apa? Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya._

_"Seperti yang pernah ku katakan. Aku akan mengijinkanmu berkencan dengan Hyeri jika kau bisa mencapai nilai sempurna dalam ujian matematikamu ini."_

_Ah yang itu! Tunggu dulu. Dia benar-benar tidak serius dengan ucapannya kan? Maksudku, selama ini aku bekerja keras untuk belajar bukan hanya karena itu. Tapi karena ingin membuktikan bahwa orang sepertiku juga bisa menyamainya._

_"Aku sudah bicara dengan Hyeri mengenai hal ini," nada suara Chanyeol terdengar biasa saja di telingaku. Aku tak bisa menebak bagaimana jalan pikirannya karena aku tak melihatnya secara langsung saat ini. "Dia akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah nanti," ada jeda sejenak dilakukan Chanyeol. "Ku harap... kalian bisa bersenang-senang," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan __—__lirih._

_Jadi dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya?_

_Aku mendengus, tersenyum miring. "Arraso," kataku ketus. __Kalau memang itu yang dia mau, akan kulakukan. __"Aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Hyeri. Dan bersenang-senaaaaaaang bersamanya. Kau dengar itu! Kami akan bersenang-senang!" Aku langsung menutup hubungan seluler itu secara sepihak._

_"Dasar Chanyeol sialan!" makiku kesal sambil menendang tong sampah di dekatku. Selang beberapa detik ralut dalam emosi, sebuah pemikiran lain mulai menyentakku._

_Mengapa aku begitu kesal? Bukan kah memang ini yang selama ini ku inginkan? Berkencan dengan Hyeri, gadis yang selama ini aku sukai, iya kan?_

_Tapi mengapa sekarang ini semua terasa begitu janggal?_

...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 21.06. **_

Baekhyun membuka laci meja kantor di biliknya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, memperhatikan seisi kantor polisi yang terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tak ada sosok Jongin terlihat di segala arah pandangnya. Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari saku jaketnya hendak meletakkannya ke dalam laci saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Baekhyun dari belakang, membuatnya terlonjak.

"Kau kenapa?" terdengar suara namja lain.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin menatapnya aneh. Baekhyun nyengir kaku sambil menyimpan amplop itu ke dalam saku jaketnya lagi. "Tak apa. Aku hanya kaget saja."

Xiumin masih menatapnya aneh.

"Wae? Ada apa? Kau perlu sesuatu denganku, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik.

"Ah ya," Xiumin menjetikkan jari, seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Wanita cantik itu datang lagi." Ia menunjuk ke direksi lain. "Dia menunggumu di lobi depan. Aku sudah menyuruhnya masuk tapi dia tidak mau."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Wanita cantik mencariku? Siapa?"

"Itu loh, yang datang tadi pagi ke sini. Sekarang dia tidak mencari orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu, tapi malah ingin menemuimu." Xiumin mengerling menggoda ke arah rekannya.

Baekhyun malah menunjukkan raut wajah makin heran. "Maksudmu Hyeri?"

...

Wanita itu duduk di bangku pada lobi depan kantor polisi. Matanya terus tertuju pada tautan tangannya yang berada di atas tas selempang yang ia pangku. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

"Hyeri-ah."

Ia mendongak begitu namanya terdengar. "Baekhyun oppa," Hyeri segera berdiri, membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam.

Baekhyun tersenyum, melangkah lebih dekat untuk menghampirinya. "Kau ingin menemuinya lagi?"

"Aniyo," Hyeri menggeleng. "Chanyeol oppa bisa marah padaku kalau dia tahu aku ke sini lagi."

"Mengapa dia harus marah?"

"Itu karena..." mata Hyeri sempat bergerak ke direksi lain —tampak ragu— "...karena Chanyeol oppa tak ingin aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Mata Hyeri kembali beralih pada Baekhyun. Dimana sang detektif itu kini menatapnya lekat.

Baekhyun mencurigainya, dan Hyeri menyadari hal itu.

"Besok malam aku harus sudah kembali ke Jepang."

Pengakuan Hyeri yang mendadak itu membuat kerutan terbentuk di dahi Baekhyun. "Secepat itu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengambil cuti selama dua minggu dari pekerjaanku di sana. Dan sebentar lagi waktu cutiku akan segera habis. Chanyeol oppa tahu mengenai hal ini. Karena itu ia tak ingin kasus yang tiba-tiba melandanya ini membuat aku membatalkan penerbanganku ke sana karena terlalu mengkhawatirkannya."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Padahal baru saja kita bertemu, dan kau sudah ingin pergi? Aigoo, mengapa semua orang terkesan ingin segera pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu oppa," tegur Hyeri dengan tak enak hati. "Dia tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia berdehem sejenak. "Jadi, kau ke sini menemuiku untuk pamit pergi?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Neh," Hyeri mengangguk. "Selain itu, aku juga ingin bertanya tentang perkembangan kasus kematian Nana nuuna. Meski Chanyeol oppa mengatakan aku tak perlu khawatir, tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkannya. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apa status Chanyeol oppa tetap sebagai saksi?"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, kalau memang bukan dia pelakunya."

"Aku sangat yakin kalau Chanyeol oppa bukanlah pelakunya."

"Kalau hanya sekedar yakin, itu belum cukup membantunya." Pandangan Baekhyun berubah makin lekat pada Hyeri. "Jika kau memang mengetahui sesuatu, sebaiknya ceritakan padaku, Hyeri-ah."

Mata Hyeri beralih menatap lantai. "Aku tak yakin mengenai hal itu oppa."

"Maksudmu?"

Hyeri melirik arlojinya. "Mianhe oppa. Aku harus pergi. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku selesaikan di sini sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang besok malam."

Wanita itu mencoba untuk kembali menghindar dari Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah hampir larut malam. Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu oppa. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tunggu dulu, Hyeri."

Seolah tak mendengar panggilan Baekhyun, Hyeri berbalik, pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Hyeri!" Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara yang lebih keras sambil berusaha menyusulnya.

Hyeri menoleh sejenak ke belakang, membuatnya tanpa sengaja malah menabrak seseorang yang baru saja melangkah memasuki gedung kepolisian tersebut. Tubuh Hyeri oleng kebelakang, dan langsung ditahan oleh Baekhyun yang tepat waktu menopang kedua bahu Hyeri dari belakang.

Tas selempang Hyeri tak sengaja terlepas dari pegangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mianheyo," seorang gadis berseragam high school yang bertabrakan dengan Hyeri tadi, segera membungkuk minta maaf. Ia mengambil tas selempang Hyeri dari lantai. "Aku benar-benar tak sengaja dan sangat terburu-buru. Maafkan aku."

Hyeri merampas cepat tas selempang itu dari tangan gadis tersebut. "Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku juga salah." Hyeri membungkuk sambil memegang erat tasnya.

Gadis berpipi temben di hadapannya, memandang aneh pada sikap Hyeri yang menurutnya sedikit janggal itu.

"Gwencana?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir pada Hyeri.

"Aku tak apa."

Baekhyun berpaling pada gadis berseragam sekolah yang tak ia kenal itu yang sudah berlalu pergi menuju meja informasi. Tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar sedang terburu-buru.

"Permisi ahjusshi. Aku sedang mencari seseorang," suara nyaring gadis itu cukup terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Petugas polisi dibalik meja tersebut meletakkan kopi yang sempat ia minum."Sebutkan nama lengkapmu dan siapa yang sedang kau cari?"

Baekhyun berpaling kembali pada Hyeri, tapi wanita itu ternyata sudah pergi dari tempatnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, berniat menuju pintu keluar untuk menyusul Hyeri ketika ia malah mendengar suara gadis tadi di belakangnya.

"Namaku Do Minyoung, aku kesini untuk mencari kakakku. Do Kyungsoo."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, menoleh dan menatap terkejut pada gadis berseragam high school tadi.

"Kyungsoo punya adik perempuan?" gumam Baekhyun tak menyangka.

...

Gadis berpipi temben dan berwajah bulat itu bernama Lee Minyoung, atau biasa dipanggil Min. Ia berusia 17 tahun dan masih berstatus pelajar sekolah kelas dua SMA. Merupakan anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara keluarga Do dengan Kyungsoo sebagai kakaknya. Selama ini ia tinggal di sekolah berasrama, dan jauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Karena itu Min tidak terdaftar sebagai saksi dalam kasus pembunuhan di sebelah rumahnya.

"Tapi kemarin (sehari sebelum Nana terbunuh saat dini hari) aku menginap di rumahku sendiri. Apa aku tak bisa dijadikan saksi untuk membela kakakku?" tanya Min.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Dengar yah, kita di sini bukan sedang bermain-main. Kau pikir kami bisa seenaknya mengambil saksi yang sama sekali tidak terlibat di dalam kasus ini?"

"Kakakku juga sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu," bela Min.

"Dia yang menemukan mayat Nana pertama kali."

"Lalu kenapa kalau memang dia yang menemukan mayatnya pertama kali? Belum tentu dia pelakunya kan?"

"Alibi kakakmu itu sangat lemah."

"Mengapa alibi seseorang selalu menjadi alasan bagi polisi untuk menuduh seseorang sebagai pelaku?"

Baekhyun menatap heran pada Min. "Memangnya tadi aku bilang kalau kakakmu dituduh sebagai pelaku?"

"Kau memang tidak mengatakannya. Tapi kau sudah menahan kakakku di kantor kepolisian ini selama lebih dari 12 jam sejak tadi pagi. Apa namanya itu kalau kau tidak mencurigainya sebagai pelaku?" ujar Min dengan lantang.

"Heh," Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Untuk ukuran seorang pelajar, kau cukup pintar. Tapi dengar, sekali lagi ku katakan padamu. Di—sini—bukan—tempat—untuk—bermain—main," kata Baekhyun penuh penekanan sambil menusuk-nusuk kening Min dengan gemas —dalam arti ingin mengusirnya.

Min menangkis tangan Baekhyun dari keningnya. Balas menatap Baekhyun tanpa takut. "Ahjussi! Aku tidak sedang bermain-main di sini. Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Pulanglah," usirnya kesal. "Ini sudah hampir larut malam. Kau sebaiknya pulang sana."

"Tidak. Kalau Kyungsoo oppa juga tak ikut pulang bersamaku."

"Aissh. Jijja! Kau ini!" rasanya tangan Baekhyun sudah gatal ingin melayangkan jitakan pada kepala anak keras kepala ini. "Kau tak mungkin bermalam di sini, bocah."

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Min. "Kalau Kyungsoo oppa tak juga diijikan pulang, Aku juga tak akan mau meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Dasar keras kepala. Kau tak boleh menginap di sini." Baekhyun meraih lengan Min, menyeretnya dengan paksa. "Kau harus pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" Min memberotak, menendang tulang kaki Baekhyun dengan keras.

Baekhyun meringis ngilu. "Yach!"

"Baekhyun-hyung!" Jongin berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Oh bagus. Kau datang tepat waktu," gumam Baekhyun agak kesal. "Kau saja yang tangani anak keras kepala ini."

"Apa?" Jongin menatap bingung pada Min yang juga balas menatapnya."Tunggu Baekhyun-hyung! Kau mau ke mana?" protes Jongin karena Baekhyun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lebih baik aku keluar mencari Sehun!" balas Baekhyun sambil berjalan pergi.

...

Ada dua pasang baju yang tergantung di kedua tangan Luhan. Pria itu sedang menimbang baju yang mana yang cocok ia pinjamkan pada Sehun yang kini sedang membersihkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah Luhan yakin dengan ukuran baju terbesarnya yang cocok dengan Sehun, ia meletakkan pakaian tersebut di atas ranjangnya. Luhan tersenyum manis.

Terdengar suara pintu depan rumah yang terbuka dari luar. Senyum Luhan menghilang, ia mengernyit, segera melangkah keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru menuju ruang depan, dan matanya langsung melebar melihat adiknya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Hai hyung," sapa Baekhyun dengan nada lelah. "Malam ini aku ingin menginap di sini." Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun jika terlanjur malas untuk pulang ke apartementnya sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk singgah maupun menginap semalam di rumah atap sewa tempat kakaknya tinggal, yang berjarak lebih dekat dari kantor kepolisian dari pada apartement Baekhyun sendiri.

Luhan menahan lengan Baekhyun yang ingin melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke rumahnya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Tidak boleh," tolak Luhan segera.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran, beralih menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan suara air shower yang mengalir dari dalam. "Ada yang menggunakan kamar mandimu hyung." Baekhyun kembali beralih menatap Luhan. "Siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun heran, karena setahunya kakak sepupunya ini hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah atap sewa ini.

"Itu-" selagi Luhan berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Pintu kamar mandi mendadak terbuka dari dalam. Sehun langsung keluar tanpa mengetahui siatusi di luar dengan hanya menggunakan jubah mandi.

Dengan gerakan santai Sehun menoleh. Beradu pandang dengan dua namja lain yang terpaku menatapnya. Mata Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya terkejut, lalu melirik Luhan yang menatapnya cemas, dan kembali melirik Baekhyun yang kini mulai mengeram ke arahnya.

"YACH! KAU!" Baekhyun berseru dan nyaris menerjang Sehun ketika kedua lengannya sudah ditahan lebih dulu oleh Luhan dari belakang.

"Masuk ke kamar, Sehun. Sekarang!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun menoleh ke segala arah, mencari pintu kamar yang dimaksud Luhan dan segera memasukinya, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Baekhyun berhenti, menoleh pada Luhan dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya tak menyangka.

Luhan menghela nafas, melepas kedua lengan Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk singkat.

...

"Biarkan aku membawa dia ke kantor polisi."

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menghalangi jalan Baekhyun menuju pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku membutuhkannya hyung. Dia memang belum berstatus sebagai pelaku. Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan kesaksiannya dalam kasusku. Aku harus membawa dia ke kantor polisi."

"Maaf Baekhyun-ah. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kau membawa dia kembali ke kantor polisi sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Luhan mencoba mencari alasan. "Kakinya masih terluka."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Dia bukan anak kecil, hyung. Dan kami sudah terbiasa menangani hal seperti itu." Baekhyun melangkah, tapi tangan Luhan terlentang menghadangnya.

"Tunggu sampai besok," sahut Luhan cepat. "Biarkan dia bermalam di sini, dan besok aku akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerjamu."

Baekhyun memandang Luhan tak percaya. "Apa hyung gila? Apa jaminannya kalau dia tidak akan melarikan diri lagi?"

"Percaya saja padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Maaf hyung."

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan—" tanpa Luhan bisa prediksi, Baekhyun sudah menjagal kakinya, memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Luhan meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan lantai kayu.

Tiga tembakan dilayangkan Baekhyun ke lubang kunci pintu kamar Luhan, membuat Luhan melotot penuh horor.

"Yach! Kau merusak pintuku!"

"Maaf hyung. Aku tak punya pilihan." Baekhyun menendang keras daun pintu sampai terbuka. Pistol yang ia pegang langsung diacungkan ke dalam kamar.

Tapi sosok Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat di segala sudut kamar. Angin malam berhembus pelan melewati jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Terlihat jubah mandi yang tadi digenakan Sehun terletak di atas ranjang, menggantikan tempat sepasang pakaian yang Luhan siapkan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengumpat begitu menyadari Sehun lolos darinya. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Aku tak tahu pasti ada hubunganmu dengannya, hyung. Tapi aku harap kau tak bernasib sama sepertiku, hyung." Tanpa menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya, Baekhyun melenggang pergi menuju pintu rumah dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mendekati ranjang lalu berjongkok di sampingnya. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang," kata Luhan pada Sehun yang bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur.

Sementara di luar rumah, Baekhyun tak langsung pergi. Ia bersandar pada pintu luar rumah sewa Luhan. "Sampai kapan kau mampu melindunginya, hyung?" gumamnya sendiri sambil menerawang.

Sebuah pertanyaan lain juga terlintas dalam pikirannya saat gambar Chanyeol muncul dalam benaknya.

_Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan..._

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Hujan sore hari ini turun makin deras. Tapi itu sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahku untuk terus berlari menembus air hujan. Tak peduli dengan bajuku atau pun kaos kaki yang telah basah dibalik sepatu ketsku. Hanya satu tujuanku saat ini. Rumah Chanyeol._

_Aku telah menyadarinya. Bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. __Itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan pada Hyeri. __Aku tak tahu sejak kapan hatiku berpaling, tapi yang jelas itu benar-benar sudah berpaling._

_Saat tanganku menggandeng tangan Hyeri, perasaanku itu jelas berbeda ketika kulitku yang bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol. Senyuman Hyeri memang sangat manis, tapi tak mampu membuat hatiku bergetar seperti saat Chanyeol tersenyum padaku atau tertawa bersamaku. Sikap Hyeri memang jauh dari kata menyebalkan seperti sikap Chanyeol yang selalu membuatku sebal, tapi entah karena apa justru itu membuatku begitu nyaman dalan waktu yang bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Intinya, dari semua hal itu, bayangan Chanyeol selalu mengikuti pikiranku, bahkan saat aku sedang berkencan dengan Hyeri._

_Benar. Aku telah kalah, dan jatuh hati sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol._

_Langkahku terhenti. __Di bawah guyuran hujan di sore hari, kini aku telah tiba di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol. __Tanganku bergerak, agak bergetar, baru kusadari hawa dingin ini sudah merasuki kulitku di balik baju yang telah basah kuyup._

_Bel rumah di samping pagar kutindis tiga kali. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat kain jendela di samping pintu itu tersibak dari dalam. Samar-samar terlihat bayangan kepala yang mengintip di balik kaca jendela itu. Tak lama, pintu terbuka, Chanyeol keluar sambil membawa payung, berlari menghampiriku, membuka pagar rumah di antara kami._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Ia membentak, berusaha mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan di antara kami, sambil membagi payungnya bersamaku._

_Aku menunduk. Bingung. Entah dari mana aku harus memulainya._

_"Hei," Chanyeol kembali memanggil, kali ini suaranya tak sekeras tadi. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke rumah dulu dan mengeringkan badanmu," ia menarik tanganku. Tapi aku menahannya, tetap bergeming di tempatku._

_Tak perlu berlama-lama, aku harus bisa memastikannya sekarang juga._

_"Kenapa kau tidak mau masuk?" suara Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada heran. "Yach. Ada apa denganmu?"_

_Aku tetap membisu. __Ini sulit. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus mulai dari mana._

_Terdengar suara helaan nafas Chanyeol. "Apa kencanmu dengan Hyeri hari ini berjalan buruk karena hujan ini?"_

_Sebelah tanganku terkepal. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dengan gelisah, tanpa bisa memberikan jawaban padanya._

_"Kalau kau memang belum puas__—__" Chanyeol mengambil jeda sejenak. "...aku bisa mengijinkanmu pergi berkencan dengan Hyeri sekali lagi."_

_"Tidak..." satu kata pertama keluar dari bibirku dengan suara pelan._

_"Kau bilang apa?"_

_Aku menggeleng berkali-kali. "Tidak. Ini salah. Itu, itu, tidak benar. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak mau."_

_"Hei, hei, tenanglah, bicara dengan jelas."_

_Aku berhenti menggeleng. Mataku yang sejak tadi memandang bawah, kini mendongak, beralih untuk menatap matanya langsung. Seandainya mata bisa berbicara, bolehkah aku berharap ia akan mengerti perasaanku lewat pandangan mata yang kuberikan padanya._

_"Ada apa?" wajah Chanyeol memandangku bingung. Sepertinya itu kurang berhasil._

_"Aku... a-aku..." bahkan tanpa kurencanakan, air mata itu mendadak meluap di bawah kelopak mataku. Mengapa aku mendadak menjadi lemah di hadapannya?_

_"Park Chanyeol, katakan padaku, katakan alasanmu mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku selama ini? __Mengapa kau__—__" nafasku terasa sesak di antara dinginnya hawa hujan. "...Mengapa kau sering menciumku? Apa hanya karena kau ingin melakukannya? Apa kau juga sering melakukannya pada orang lain? Pada murid bermasalah lain sepertiku? Apa kau juga sering mencium orang lain selain aku?"_

_Bayangan saat terakhir kali Chanyeol menyentuhku di atas ranjangnya, membuatku semakin sesak. "Apa kau juga sering menyentuh orang lain seperti saat kau menyentuhku?" suaraku semakin serak, seiring dengan setetes air yang lolos dari bawah kelopak mataku._

_Raut wajah Chanyeol tampak tertegun. "Baekhyunie..."_

_"Jawab aku Yeol," runtuh sudah segala egoku di sini. Aku mulai menangis di hadapannya. "Kumohon Yeol, jawab aku..."_

_"Mian..."_

_Satu kata maaf yang ia lontarkan malah membuat aku ketakutan. Tapi sentuhan lembut tangannya pada pipiku, dan tatapan sendu yang ia berikan padaku, mulai membuatku tenang._

_"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu bingung seperti ini." Sebuah ciuman pada keningku yang tiba-tiba Chanyeol berikan padaku membuatku tertegun._

_Suara air hujan di sekitar kami seolah pergi begitu saja. Hanya bayanganku saja, atau aku memang merasa seperti ada sinar hangat mentari yang menyorot kami berdua diantara gelapnya awan mendung di atas sana, saat Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada keningku. __Ini terasa begitu hangat, begitu berbeda dengan ciuman biasa yang ia berikan padaku._

_Mungkin memang tidak segairah saat kami berciuman di bibir. Tapi perasaan berdebar ini juga tak kalah dengan saat ia menciumku sebelumnya, hanya saja ciuman di kening ini seolah bisa menyalurkan kehangatan yang lebih sampai di dalam relung hatiku._

_"Itu semua karena kau," ujar Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya di keningku. Tanganya bergerak meraih daguku, menempelkan kening kami berdua. "Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku menciummu, itu hanya karena kau. Karena dirimu. Hanya kau seorang yang membuatku berkenginan untuk menciummu, menyentuhmu, memilikimu. Dan kau tahu kenapa?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil __—__begitu lembut dan tulus._

_"Karena hanya kau seorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."_

_"Yeolie..." bibirku gemetar._

_"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Atau aku harus menciummu lagi."_

_Itu malah membuatku semakin ingin menangis._

_"Kau ini," gumam C__hanyeol melihatku, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium bibirku, di bawah teduhan satu payung diantara gerimisnya hujan yang mulai mereda..._

_Mungkin hari pengakuannya itu terlihat biasa saja dan sangat sederhana. Tapi bagiku, itu adalah moment terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Dan aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan hal itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Bahkan setelah ia pergi meninggalkanku.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview~ #big hug**_

Chapter depan, NC~ #wink

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[31 Januari 2015]**_


	6. Chapter 6

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Chanyeol; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Sebuah kamera berlensa teropong di atas salah satu rak belajar Chanyeol itu, selalu menarik perhatianku. Aku tak pernah melihat ia menggunakan kamera tersebut. Apa itu sengaja dipasang untuk sekedar pajangan saja? Sangat disayangkan kalau kamera teropong yang terlihat mahal dan terlihat sama dengan yang biasa dipakai fotografer itu, hanya digunakan sebagai perias lemari saja._

_"Apa kau tertarik dengan itu?"_

_Aku tersentak dari pengamatanku di depan rak belajar, menerima sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba melingkari bahuku dari belakang, suara berat Chanyeol yang seharusnya terdengar biasa itu malah membuat tengkuk-ku menjadi geli._

_"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan kamera itu padamu."_

_Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak tertarik dengan fotografi." Tanganku bergerak meraba punggung tangan Chanyeol di depan dadaku. Penyakit jantung yang selalu kualami saat melakukan kontak fisik dengan Chanyeol bukan lagi jadi masalah bagiku, aku malah sangat menikmati debaran jantung ini._

_"Apa tak ada hal lain yang membuatmu tertarik selain berkelahi?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalaku._

_Dia jelas sedang menyindirku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal sebagai jawabannya. "Apa itu pandanganmu tentangku? Anak yang suka berkelahi?" Aku mendesah. "Asal kau tahu saja. Bukan aku yang memulainya, mereka saja yang sok dan sering menantangku."_

_"Mereka tidak mungkin menantangmu kalau bukan kau duluan yang menyombongkan diri."_

_Dia benar mengenai itu, jadi aku tak bisa membalasnya dan hanya bisa mengerecutkan bibirku makin kesal sambil bergumam menyebalkan._

_"Jangan terlibat dalam perkelahian lagi."_

_Aku berhenti bergumam sendiri, menoleh ke samping sambil mendongak. Melihat Chanyeol yang masih memelukku dari belakang._

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku serius dengan ucapanku Baekhyunie, jangan terlibat dalam perkelahian lagi. Aku tak mau melihat kau terluka lagi."_

_"Memangnya kapan aku terluka?"_

_"Ujung bibirmu yang berdarah waktu itu."_

_"Itu bukan luka parah."_

_"Tetap saja kau terluka."_

_"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Yeolie."_

_"Jangan keras kepala. Aku tak akan segan memberimu hukuman lagi kalau kau terlibat dalam perkelahian yang sama."_

_Aku mendengus. "Apa kau akan menyuruhku membersihkan toilet sekolah lagi?"_

_"Ani," ia menggeleng singkat. "Aku akan menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan tubuhku saja."_

_"A-apa?! YACH!"_

_Aku merona. Dia malah tertawa. Membuatku dengan kesal melepaskan rangkulannya __—__ngambek. Tapi Chanyeol menarik lenganku, memutar tubuhku dan kembali memeluk pinggangku dari depan. Ia menurunkan wajahnya, aku dengan gugup memundurkan kepalaku. Mataku sedikit mengerjap sambil memandang wajahnya yang sangat dekat. Bibirnya berkedut, lalu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis sambil memandangku lekat __—__tampak bahagia._

_Wajahnya benar-benar tampak sangat bahagia. Bahkan aku seolah bisa melihat matanya yang lebih berbinar menatapku. Aku ikut tersenyum, menunduk sekaligus balas merangkul lehernya dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Jujur, ditatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol membuatku malu._

_Tangannya menahan punggungku dalam pelukannya. Kami berpelukan dalam diam, dan saling tersenyum. Benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan kami yang tampak damai seperti ini._

_"Sepertinya kau memang harus bermalam di sini, Baekhyunie."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Di luar masih hujan deras."_

_"Oh," tanpa melepas pelukan kami, aku melirik jendela kamar Chanyeol. Langit di luar sudah gelap, dan hujan yang sempat berhenti saat matahari terbenam, kembali menyiram bumi dengan derasnya. "Aku tidur di mana?" pertanyaan bodoh karena sebenarnya aku cukup tahu di mana aku akan tidur, tapi sedikit memastikannya tak apa kan?_

_Chanyeol tak menjawab. Kepalanya yang berada di atas bahuku bergerak, menempelkan hidungnya di sisi tengkukku, menggosok kulitku di sana sambil menghirup sesuatu. Aku merinding sekaligus merasa geli diwaktu yang sama. Tanganku bergerak meremas kaos di punggungnya sambil ikut membenamkan wajahku yang memanas di pertengahan lehernya. "Yeol..." bisikku pelan ditelinganya. Bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhku mulai memanas sendiri dalam pelukan erat dan cumbuan bibirnya yang mulai menjalar di sisi leherku._

_"Hm..." ia balas bergumam, tangannya yang sejak tadi mengelus punggungku mulai merambat turun, meraba bokongku. Aku mengemut bibirku sendiri, sebisa mungkin mencegah suara aneh yang keluar dari bibirku. Mataku yang terpejam erat malah membuatku bisa melihat gambaran tangan Chanyeol yang meremas bokongku dengan gerakan seduktif._

_"Ngghh..." pada akhirnya aku malah mengeram tertahan di atas pertengahan leher Chanyeol._

_Gerakan tangan dan cumbuan Chanyeol seketika terhenti. Saat aku mencoba untuk memusatkan perhatianku, aku baru sadar nafas Chanyeol di atas leherku juga sama memburunya denganku._

_"Baekhyunie..." bisikannya yang pelan malah membuatku jadi bergairah. Entah libido macam apa yang berada dalam diri remaja ini membuatku tak ingin ia berhenti sampai di sini. "Kau sudah jadi milikku sekarang, kan?"_

_"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" balasku kesal. Serius, dia benar-benar berhenti hanya karena ingin menanyakan ini. Aku baru saja ingin balas mencumbu lehernya ketika ia kembali berkata._

_"Aku tak ingin kau menyesalinya," pelukannya kini berubah menjadi lebih posesif. "Mengetahui sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku, aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menahan diriku lagi seperti waktu itu."_

_Aku tersenyum di balik bahunya. Mengetahui ia masih lebih mementingkan aku dari dirinya sendiri, itu jadi terdengar begitu manis. _

_"Kau tahu Chanyeol," dengan sengaja aku mulai mencumbu telinganya yang berwarna merah. "Aku juga seorang namja," bisikku, menyeringai mendengar ia menggeram pelan. "Aku juga tak tahu apa aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menerjangmu kalau kau kembali meninggalkanku di tengah kegiatan kita dan lebih memilih menuju ke kamar mandi sialan seperti waktu itu." Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, kuharap ia masih ingat saat aku nekat berlari ke arahnya dan menciumnya karena ia tak menciumku seharian waktu itu. Sekali lagi ku ingatkan, aku juga seorang namja yang bisa menyerang._

_Chanyeol terkekeh pelan di atas bahuku, tangannya kembali bergerak meraba bokong dan pahaku. "Apa kau mencoba ingin menjadi Top dalam hubungan ini?"_

_Sebisa mungkin aku kembali menahan desahanku, tanganku yang agak bergetar meremas kaos punggungnya dan kembali mengemut daun telinganya, membuat telinga besar Chanyeol makin memerah menggemaskan. "Bukan kah memang aku yang top di sini?" balasku tak mau kalah, meski ku sadari suaraku sedikit bergetar di akhir kalimat karena tindakan Chanyeol yang kembali meremas belahan pantatku._

_"Aku lebih tinggi darimu, Baekkie..."_

_"Tinggi badan tak bisa jadi patokan__—__Ahhh!" Aku tersentak, Chanyeol baru saja menekan bokongku, membuat sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana saling bertabrakan, mengirim getaran menggairahkan dalam diriku. __Aku mengeras, dia juga. "Y-yeolie..." bahkan tanpa kuperintah, tau-tau sebelah kakiku sudah terangkat untuk melingkari paha Chanyeol._

_"Lihat, kau tak bisa kalah dariku Baekkie..." Chanyeol menyeringai diantara cumbuan leherku._

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari atas bahunya, memundurkan sedikit kepalaku untuk bertatapan dengannya. __Kening kami bertemu, nafas kami bersatu di antara sela bibir kami. "Kita tak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba."_

_"Dasar tak mau kalah..."_

_Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, kami sudah saling menindih di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Beberapa kali tubuh kami yang menempel saling berguling, bergilir mengganti posisi sebagai di'atas'. Masing-masing pakaian sudah terlepas satu-satu, kecuali celana panjang Chanyeol yang benar-benar membuatku kesal dibuatnya. Ia sudah berhasil membuatku telanjang bulat, sementara beberapa kali aku mencoba memelorotkan celananya, selalu saja Chanyeol berhasil menggagalkannya. Entah itu dengan ia tiba-tiba menggulingkan badan kami, atau mendadak mencubit nipple-ku, atau dengan sengaja menggenggam bird-ku di bawah sana._

_"Y-yeolie..." aku merengek ketika usahaku kembali gagal. Tanganku sudah mencapai pinggir celana Chanyeol yang sedang menindihku ketika ia __—__lagi-lagi__—__ mendadak mengemut nipple-ku. "Hnggkh! Yeol, jebal..."_

_"Hm?" beserta dengan gumaman seksinya, tanggannya kembali membelai milikku dengan gerakan menggoda. Damn, andai bisa, aku ingin sekali memutar lagi badan kami, agar aku bisa menindihnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sesuatu. Tapi sayangnya, energiku benar-benar tak bisa fokus kali ini. Pikiran dan segala gerakanku sekarang sudah diluar kontrol, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menerima, dan sesekali merespon dengan balas membelai apa saja yang bisa kucapai._

_"Menyerah?"_

_Aku menggeleng lemah atas pertanyaan yang dibisikkan di telingaku. "A-aku__—__Hnggkh! Unmmm... Yeol!" punggungku melengkung ke atas. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengocok milikku dengan gerakan cepat. "S-stop__—__!" dia bahkan tidak memberikan aku waktu untuk bernapas. Kocokannya makin cepat. Nafasku memburu, bergerak gelisah di bawahnya. Matanya yang memandang lekat pada reaksiku sama sekali tak bisa membantuku mengotrol diriku sendiri. "Ahhhh! Chanyeoool..." aku mendongak, menggenggam erat lengannya sambil bergetar. Lagi-lagi aku yang jadi pihak 'datang' duluan karena permainan tangannya pada milikku di bawah sana._

_"So sexy..."_

_Wajahku merona makin pekat mendengar gumamannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku, dengan nafasku yang terengah. Rasanya seperti dejavu ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi derit ranjang, dan bayangan Chanyeol yang sedang menindihku perlahan menghilang. Seketika aku mulai panik saat peganganku pada lengan Chanyeol terlepas dengan gerakan tubuh Chanyeol yang menjauh dari atasku._

_Tidak! Jangan pergi meninggalkan aku lagi ke kamar mandi!_

_Buru-buru aku ingin bangkit, baru setengah duduk ketika tiba-tiba titik sensitifku di bawahku tersentuh dengan manja. "Ahh!" badanku kembali terhempas dengan sendirinya di atas ranjang. Tanganku langsung meraih helaian rambut Chanyeol yang mencuat di antara selangkangku. Aku mengintip ke bawah, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol balas menatapku intens sambil mengngulum milikku. __Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa berhenti merona malam ini._

_Kakiku bergerak gelisah di antara kepala Chanyeol yang memanjaku di bawah sana. Tangannya merambat menahan pahaku sambil merabanya, bergerak perlahan, menyelusup masuk di bawah pantatku. "Akh!" mataku berarir, merasakan jari Chanyeol memaksa masuk dalam lubangku di bawah sana. "Ahhh!" aku mendesah sambil memegang pucuk rambut Chanyeol ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba bergerak naik turun sambil mengkulum milikku. Rasa perih dari jari Chanyeol yang bergerak di dalam lubangku dan rasa nikmat dari gerakan lidahnya di antara kulit tegang penisku, menjadi satu, membuatku tak bisa berkosentrasi untuk merasakan salah satunya._

_"Akh! J-jangan!" Aku menggeleng kuat sambil menjambak kepala Chanyeol. Astaga, dia menambahkan satu jari lagi di dalam lubangku! Jinjja! Ini tidak bisa__—__ "Aahh! Ommona Umma!" Mataku melebar, badanku bergetar nikmat saat jari Chanyeol menekan sesuatu di bawah sana._

_Samar-samar kudengar suara Chanyeol yang tertawa pelan. __"Haruskah kau memanggil umma-mu saat aku berhasil menemukan prostat-mu?"_

_"Diam! Aku hanya__—__Ahh!" dia menekan jarinya lagi di dalam sana, dengan sengaja. Aku tak bisa menampik bahwa rasanya begitu nikmat, membuatku gila dan menginginkannya untuk ditekan lebih kuat lagi. Tanganku yang bergetar kembali meraih bahu Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di atas tubuhku lagi. Mataku yang berarir menatapnya penuh harap._

_"Wae?" ia bertanya innocent, dengan jari-jari yang masih berada di dalam lubangku, tapi tak lagi bergerak atau menyentuh sesuatu di sana. Aku tahu ia melakukannya dengan sengaja._

_Sialan. _

_"Apa?" Ia balas menatapku dengan raut wajah __—__sok__—__penasaran. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_Aku tak akan mau mengatakannya! Tidak akan! Tapi, rasanya begitu menjanggal karena jarinya tak bergerak di dalam sana. Pada akhirnya aku berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulku sendiri, sambil mengedutkan lubangku. Mata Chanyeol melebar, bahunya terlihat tegang._

_"Damn, Baekhyunie, hentikan!"_

_"Akh! Wae~" aku mengerang protes saat ia mengeluarkan jarinya tiba-tiba. Aku belum selesai! Seharusnya ia menyentuh titik itu lagi!_

_Chanyeol menindih badanku, menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi telingaku. "Bantu aku membuka celanaku, Baekkie..."_

_Huh? Tadi dia berusaha menggagalkan aku untuk membuka celananya, dan sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk melepaskannya? "Kenapa tidak kau buka saja sendiri?" kesalku._

_"Oh ayolah Baekkie, lakukan saja atau ini akan menjadi lebih lama."_

_"Cih, tidak hanya di sekolah, di rumah, di ranjang pun kau menyebalkan!"_

_Chanyeol terkekeh pelan di telingaku. "Kau juga. Tidak hanya di sekolah, di rumah, di ranjang pun kau begitu menggemaskan..." Satu kissmark lagi yang diciptakan Chanyeol di titik sensitif pertengahan leherku membuatku mengerang dan menggeliat. "Come on Baekkie, bukakan celanaku..."_

_Aku tak punya pilihan di saat seperti ini, lagipula aku sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan semua godaan ini. Tanganku bergerak meraih karet pinggiran celana panjang di pinggul Chanyeol, menariknya turun, lalu menggunakan jempol kaki untuk mendorong celana panjang itu keluar dari mata kakinya._

_"Bagian celana dalamnya juga."_

_Aku melototi Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai di atasku. __"Apa kau memang berencana mau menggodaku?"_

_"Tidak sayang, sejak awal aku memang SUDAH menggodamu." Chanyeol menuntun tanganku untuk meraih pinggiran celana dalamnya, sementara bibirnya mencumbu leherku lagi. "Jangan gigit bibirmu, Baekkie,"_

_"Mmhnn." Kami berciuman lagi. Tanganku bergerak gelisah untuk segera menarik celana dalamnya keluar. Chanyeol membantu dengan menaikkan sedikit pinggulnya. Begitu berhasil terlepas, Chanyeol kembali menghimpitku tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Menggosokkan dua benda panjang keras yang saling bertubrukan di bawah sana, membuat kami mendesah tertahan diantara ciuman kami._

_"Oh, shit. Tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol beranjak dari atas tubuhku. Aku tak sempat mencegahnya pergi karena aku masih berusaha mengambil banyak udara setelah sesi ciuman dan sentuhan di bawah tadi. Aku hanya bisa memandang sendu pada Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju lemarinya. Melihat punggung polos dan belahan pantatnya yang bergerak membuatku menjilat bibirku sendiri._

_"Chanyeol~"_

_"Tunggu sebentar..." Chanyeol membuka lemarinya. Dari arah pandangku, aku bisa melihat ia mengambil botol lontion, menumpahkannya di telapak tangannya, lalu mengolesinya di kejantanannya yang menegang bergantung di bawahnya. Ia mengerang sambil mengurut miliknya sendiri dengan telinga yang berubah menjadi sangat merah._

_Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memanas dari pandangan bergairah itu. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Tanganku merambat ingin meraih milikku sendiri, ketika sebuah tangan lain mencegahnya. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat Chanyeol kembali menaiki ranjang dan menindihku._

_"Tahan sebentar, ne?" Ia berbisik di telingaku, mengangkat sedikit kedua pahaku, melebarkannya dan memposisikan diri diantara pahaku. __"Anggap saja kau tidak sengaja terkena pukulan saat kau berkelahi."_

_Aku memandang tak mengerti pada Chanyeol di atasku. Ia tersenyum, menunduk dan menciumku. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati sesi ciuman kami lagi sambil menekan tengkuk dan meremas pelan rambutnya._

_Sebuah dorongan tiba-tiba yang terjadi di lubang bawahku menyentakku. Mataku terbuka lebar dengan linangan air mata yang langsung mengenang di bawah kelopak mataku. Rasanya sangat sakit, membuatku tanpa sadar menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Aku menjerit sambil menangis._

_"Keluarkan! Ahhkk! Chanyeol!"_

_"Mianhe..." ia mencium pipiku, menahan gerakan kakiku dengan menekan pahaku. "Aku janji ini tak akan lama."_

_"Apanya__—__akh!"_

_Ia mengemut nipple-ku. __Badanku gemetar, air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. "C-cepat," aku meremas rambutnya di atas dadaku. "B-bergerak, itu sakit kalau diam saja bodoh!" aku mengumpat dengan suara parau._

_Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, memandangku sendu. "Mian... Eunghh..." ia mengerang di atas bahuku, memulai bergerak sambil memejamkan matanya. "Astaga Baek, kau... eughh! Good!"_

_"Akhhh!"_

_Sentuhan tangannya terasa hangat, membelai lembut pipi tembenku, menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari ujung mataku._

_"Ahh! Eum! Ahhh..." aku mengerang dan mendesah, merasakan perih sekaligus nikmat yang mulai meningkat di setiap dorongannya._

_Chanyeol bergerak di atas tubuhku, makin cepat, sengaja mendesah seksi penuh nikmat di telingaku, membuatku semakin meleleh dalam eksistansi kegiatan kami malam ini. Bibirnya berjalan dari sisi telingaku, mencium sisi pipiku, hidungku, daguku, lalu meraup bibirku, menyumbat suara eranganku._

_Badanku gemetar, tapi dalam arti yang begitu nikmat. Tanganku memegang bahu telanjangnya, meremas bahunya erat, yang sejak tadi terus bergerak maju mundur, seiring pergerakannya di bawah sana. Aku mendesah keras begitu ia melepas tautan bibir kami. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, mulutku terbuka, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa di antara pergerakan badanku yang ikut bergoyang di atas ranjang, karena dorongan yang dibuat pria yang sedang menindihku semakin keras dan cepat, mengejar puncak bersama-sama._

_Penglihatanku mengabur, dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Kejantananku terhimpit dan bergesekan nikmat dibawah tekanan abs-nya, membuatku semakin ingin melihat bintang di atas sana. Kenikmatan yang ia berikan ini terasa luar biasa, sangat memanjakan tubuhku, membuatku menangis bahagia tanpa kusadari._

_"Baekhyunie..." ia mendesah di telingaku, mendorong pinggulnya dengan hentakan keras yang membuatku mengerang dalam kenikmatan, mencapai puncak bintang dengan mengeluarkan cairan hasratku di antara perut kami._

_Chanyeol sendiri mendesah nikmat, ikut bergetar sambil menyemburkan cairannya di dalamku. "...aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya pelan kemudian._

_Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, mataku yang sayu hanya bisa menangkap bias wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum di atasku, membelai pipiku dengan sayang. "Gomawo..."gumamnya._

...

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 05.07. **_

Seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya, membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap sebentar, mengucek matanya, melihat stir kemudi berada di hadapannya, menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa ia masih duduk di jok kemudi mobilnya. Bunyi tiga ketukan lagi, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Cho Kyuhyun melambai di depan jendela kaca mobilnya. Baekhyun segera menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Semalaman kau tidur di mobil?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar khawatir. "Aku memang melarangmu keseringan tidur di kantor, tapi bukan berarti kau harus tidur di mobil. Badanmu hanya akan semakin pegal dengan posisi tidur duduk seperti itu."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menghela nafas sebentar, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Semalam Luhan hyung mengusirku dari rumahnya. Aku terlalu malas untuk menyetir ke apartementku, jadi aku kembali lagi ke sini, lalu—Hah...aku lelah hyung~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil, meraih lengan Baekhyun ke dalam rangkulan. "Ayo, lanjutkan tidurmu dalam ruanganku saja."

Baekhyun menurut dengan malas, melingkari lengan kanannya di bahu Kyuhyun, membiarkan dirinya dipapah oleh seniornya. "Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa, hyung?" tanyanya malas dengan kaki yang terseret menuju kantor.

"Masih jam lima dini hari," Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun saat Baekhyun —yang masih setengah ngantuk— nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. "Kau mau kupesaankan kopi hangat."

"Hm,"

"Kau yakin tak membutuhkan bantuan lain dalam kasus investigasimu?" tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Baekhyunie..."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Kyuhyun ikut berhenti memapah Baekhyun.

"Gwencana?" tanya pria tampan itu khawatir.

Baekhyun menunduk, tak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Bahunya bergetar kecil. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dari rangkulan di pundak Kyuhyun, bergerak ke arah wajahnya yang tertunduk, mengusap kecil matanya yang berair. Dia menangis tanpa isak, dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya menyadari hal itu.

Kyuhyun bergerak selangkah untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, menekan lembut kepala honbaenya ke dadanya, lalu mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan gestur menenangkan. "Tak apa, keluarkan saja," meski Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa penyebab Baekhyun yang mendadak ingin menangis.

"Aku memang sangat lelah dengan semua ini," gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan nada bergetar. "Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi..." bisikan Baekhyun terdengar parau. "Meski waktu sudah berlalu sangat lama..." sebelah tangan Baekhyun meremas puncak kepalanya yang bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. "A-aku..." bibirnya gemetar. "A-aku..." matanya semakin berarir. "Aku tak bisa melupakannya, hyung..." ia mulai terisak. "Aku masih tak bisa melupakan kenangan bersamanya..."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang semakin basah di atas dada Kyuhyun. Isakannya makin menjadi. "Aku masih menyukainya, hyung..." dia merengek di sela tangisnya seperti anak kecil. "Aku masih sangat mencintainya..."

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Kedua jari Chanyeol berjalan layaknya sepasang kaki yang melangkah di atas kulit putih punggung Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjang __—__dengan keadaan sama telanjang dan hanya selimut yang menutupi kedua pinggang mereka._

_"Mnggh..." Baekhyun mengerang pelan, kepalanya yang berbaring menyamping itu membuka matanya, melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring menyamping di sisinya dengan menumpu kepalanya di atas sudut lancip yang dibentuk tanggannya. Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum._

_Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku lelah, Yeol... aku mau tidur..."_

_Chanyeol tetap tersenyum. "Aku tahu," tangannya yang tadi bergerak meraba punggung Baekhyun, beralih mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gerakan sayang. "Tidurlah."_

_"Hm," Baekhyun kembali memejamkan mata. __Tapi tak lama kemudian ia merasakan benda empuk menekan lembut bibirnya. Chanyeol baru saja mencium bibirnya. "Ah, Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek sambil membuka matanya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur kalau kau terus menyentuhku?"_

_Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Mian, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam." Chanyeol beralih mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lama. "Malam baby, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_"Aissh... dasar chessy," gerutu Baekhyun, menggeram pelan tapi wajahnya tampak begitu merah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mengganti posisi berbaring kepalanya membelakangi wajah Chanyeol._

_"Ouhh, uri Baekhyunie sangat pemalu..."_

_"Diam! Aku mau tidur."_

_"Tak ingin membalas ucapan malamku dulu?"_

_"..." Baekhyun tak bersuara._

_"Arrasho," Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di atas pinggang Baekhyun. "Mimpi indah Baekkie," bisiknya pelan di telinga Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia memposisikan diri untuk tidur dengan nyaman di samping Baekhyun._

_Menit berlalu, Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, masih dengan posisi tengkurap dan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, Baekhyun menoleh, beralih memandang wajah lelap Chanyeol yang berbaring menyamping menghadapnya. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan, menyisir helaain puncak rambut Chanyeol, lalu membelai pipinya. Baekhyun tersenyum._

_Ia memajukan wajahnya, mendekat pada wajah Chanyeol yang tampak lelap. Perlahan, dengan hati berdebar Baekhyun mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pertengahan hidung Chanyeol. "M-malam Chanyelie, aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun merona dengan ucapannya sendiri. Buru-buru ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, kembali berbaring tengkurap ke posisi awal. Sama sekali tak menyadari..._

_Sebuah senyuman bahagia terbentuk di wajah Chanyeol, beserta kedua telinganya yang berubah warna menjadi merah pekat..._

...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 06.05. **_

"Pagi ketua,"

"Pagi," Kyuhyun balas menyapa sambil mengangguk pada salah satu bawahannya yang baru saja tiba di kantor. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sembari membawa segelas mug berisi kopi susu hangat menuju ruangannya. Setelah ia membuka pintu ruangannya, Kyuhyun melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di samping salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. "Oh, kau sudah bangun."

"Lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa tidur lagi," Baekhyun mendesah, matanya langsung melirik mug yang dibawa Kyuhyun. "Oh, hyung, terimakasih."

"Eits, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa bilang ini untukmu?"

"T-tapi—" wajah Baekhyun berubah memelas. "Hyung~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menerimanya. "Gomawoyo hyung..." ia menyesap kopi itu pelan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa gadis itu ada di sini?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang berbaring di salah satu sofa panjang dalam ruangan itu. "Kau mengenalnya hyung?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jongin yang menitipkannya untuk tertidur di sini."

"Mwo? Aissh. Anak itu, padahal semalam aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memulangkan gadis ini, tapi mengapa ia malah membiarkannya menginap di sini?"

"Memangnya gadis ini siapa? Kupikir dia kenalannya Jongin."

"Namanya Do Minyoung, hyung. Dia kerabat salah satu saksi yang kami tahan. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang sejak semalam, tapi dia sangat keras kepala dan tak mau pulang jika kami tak membebaskan kakaknya."

"Oh... Apa kau sudah mengintrogasinya?"

"Apa?"

"Bocah ini, diintrogasi."

"Untuk apa? Dia sama sekali tak ada dalam tkp saat kejadian berlangsung."

"Tapi dia kerabat dekat dari saksi yang kau curigai sebagai tersangka,kan? Apa salahnya kalau kau mencoba untuk bertanya beberapa hal padanya. Siapa tahu dia mau menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak diceritakan oleh saksi itu sendiri?"

Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkan perkataan seniornya lebih dalam. "Menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak diceritakan olehnya?"

"Kalau kasus yang sudah buntu seperti ini. Kita harus bisa mencari cela lain, walaupun sedikit dan kelihatannya tak ada hubungannya, tapi bisa saja ada kemungkinan kecil kalau itu semua bisa terkait satu sama—"

"Astaga!" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. "Mengapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai ke situ? Hyung! Terimakasih banyak. Aku harus pergi dulu." Buru-buru Baekhyun meletakkan mug ke atas meja, menyambar jaketnya dengan cepat.

"Yach! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku pergi sebentar. Nanti aku akan menanyai gadis itu setelah aku kembali." Baekhyun berlari keluar, tapi sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, memeluk Kyuhyun erat sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Terima kasih untuk kopi dan sarannya, hyung. Kau selalu yang terbaik!" setelah itu ia baru benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dasar..." Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dengan tingkah honbaenya. Ia hendak berbalik ke kursinya ketika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu kecil yang menjanggal langkahnya. Kyuhyun melirik ke bawah, melihat sebuah amplop coklat yang tadi sempat ia injak. "Amplop apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, aku segera keluar kelas. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, aku berlari kecil naik ke lantai dua di gedung sekolah kami. Saat ruangan yang ingin kutuju berada di arah pandangku, aku menghentikan lari kecilku, menggantikannya dengan langkah yang lebih santai. Hatiku terasa berdebar sendiri. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil dengan sendirinya di setiap langkahku._

_Di depan pintu ruangan anggota dewan siswa, aku berhenti, menjulurkan kepala masuk di pinggir ambang pintu, mencari seseorang._

_"Baekhyun?"_

_Aku tersentak, berbalik dan melihat Luhan hyung menatapku heran._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang?"_

_"Ah, itu, aku sudah janjian dengan__—__," aku menghentikan ucapanku, berbalik sebentar melihat ke dalam ruangan lalu berhadapan dengan Luhan hyung lagi. "Hyung, kau lihat Yeolie, em, maksudku Chanyeol?"_

_Luhan hyung menatapku dengan pandangan janggal dan kening berkerut._

_"Hyung, kau melihat dia atau tidak sih?" tanyaku mulai tak sabar._

_"Kau tidak tahu?" dia malah balik bertanya dengan raut wajah heran. "Chanyeol sudah pindah sekolah, baru tadi pagi kepala sekolah mengatakannya pada kami, anggota dewan siswa. Katanya sih karena keluarganya pindah rumah ke luar negeri. Ini memang sangat mengejutkan, dia bahkan tidak datang untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kami."_

_Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau bercanda? Ini bukan april mop atau acara hidden camera, hyung."_

_"Yach! Untuk apa aku bercanda? Aku malah mengira kau sudah tahu duluan mengenai kepindahannya, kalian 'kan akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat. Yach! Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih? Mengapa kau terus menoleh ke arah lain? Apa yang sedang kau cari?"_

_"Tentu saja Chanyeol. Dia pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan sengaja ingin mengejutkan aku." Baru saja aku ingin berbalik pergi mencarinya, tangan Luhan sudah meraih lenganku._

_"Apa kau sudah gila? Sudah kubilang Chanyeol sudah pindah sekolah, ke luar negeri. Mungkin sekarang dia bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi di Seoul. Kau bisa langsung bertanya pada kepala sekolah kalau kau tak percaya. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah pindah!"_

_"BOHONG!" Aku bahkan tak sadar sudah menggunakan suara kerasku pada kakakku sendiri. "Omong kosong! Dia tak mungkin pergi. Tidak setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Kami bahkan__—__"_

—_baru saja bercinta kemarin malam. Kami baru saja jadian kemarin lusa. Dia yang baru saja mengatakan sangat mencintaiku. Dia tak mungkin..._

_"Baekhyun-ah,..." Luhan hyung memandangku simpati. "Kau menangis..."_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak__—__" tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir pada pipi kiriku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku menghapusnya._

_"Baek__—__"_

_"Aku akan mencarinya." bersamaan dengan ucapan itu aku berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan hyung yang meneriaki namaku dengan khawatir._

_Tak peduli dengan pelajaran sekolah yang belum selesai, atau pun satpam gerbang sekolah yang meneriaku saat aku menerobos keluar sekolah. Aku akan terus berlari menuju rumah Chanyeol. Dia mungkin hari ini sedang tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, dan dengan sengaja membuat sebuah lelucon tentang kepindahannya._

_Kalau pun lelucon itu benar, itu__—__tidak masuk akal! Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat dan merasakannya dengan jelas seluruh sentuhan yang ia lakukan padaku kemarin malam. Dia sudah berhasil membuatku benar-benar gila karenanya, jatuh cinta sangat dalam padanya. Itu tidak mungkin jika dia tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan aku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku akan membencinya seumur hidup jika memang dia sengaja ingin mempermainkan aku._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seorang ahjumma __—__tetangga Chanyeol__—__ menghampiri aku yang sedang memencet bel rumah Chanyeol berapa kali namun sejak tadi tak ada tanda-tanda orang rumah yang akan membukakan pintu untukku. "Sampai malam pun kau memencet bel itu, tak akan ada yang akan keluar dari rumah itu."_

_"A-apa maksudmu?"_

_"Pagi-pagi sekali keluarga Park sudah meninggalkan rumah ini. Mereka bilang akan pindah ke luar negeri. Rumah ini bahkan sudah dijual ke makelar."_

_Park-Chan-Yeol. Aku benar-benar membencimu._

...

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 06.45. **_

Baekhyun memencet bel rumah, menunggu dengan sabar sampai ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Baekhyun-oppa?" Hyeri cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Baekhyun pagi-pagi sekali.

"Syukurlah kau belum berangkat."

"Pesawatku baru akan terbang nanti malam."

"Ah, ya. Aku baru mengingat hal itu."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Em, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tidak. Ini bukan mengenai kasus itu."

"Lalu... kau ingin menanyakan apa, oppa?"

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun memandang Hyeri dengan penuh harap. "Ini sudah sangat lama, tapi bisakah kau menceritakan saja padaku apa yang belum ku ketahui mengenai dia?"

Hyeri memandang Baekhyun ragu.

"Kumohon..."

...

Jongin mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. Lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang mempersilahkannya dari dalam.

"Kau memanggilku, hyung?" Jongin melirik sekilas pada Minyoung yang masih tertidur di sofa, lalu kembali menghadap pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di balik meja kantornya.

"Hm, bisa kau berikan aku data lengkap dari kasus yang sedang kalian tangani itu? Yang kumaksud dengan data lengkap itu semuanya, termaksud dengan semua hipotesismu sampai sejauh ini."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah foto yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke atas meja, menumpuk diantara beberapa foto lain yang sudah terjabar di atas mejanya. Pria tampan ini menumpu dagunya di atas tautan punggung tangannya, tatapannya berubah tajam dan lebih serius dari biasanya. "Aku berpikir untuk ikut turun tangan langsung dalam investigasi kalian ini. Tapi jangan memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai hal ini."

Jongin terdiam, matanya juga ikut menatap beberapa foto yang berada di atas meja Kyuhyun, di samping sebuah amplop coklat yang tampak kosong. "Itu..." Jongin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun, yang balas menatapnya.

Mengerti arti pandangan Jongin, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan satu lagi Jongin. Bisa kau berikan aku juga data lengkap mengenai Park Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Hm," sudut bibir Kyuhyun berkedut. Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan foto-foto di atas meja atasannya, sama sekali tidak menyadari seringai tipis Kyuhyun yang jarang ditampilkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview~ #kasi-kolor-Kyuhyun-satu-satu #smirk**_

NC di flashbacknya sudah, tinggal nunggu NC di masa kini(?), beda lho, nc-nya anak sekolah ma pria berumur 27 tahun~ kkkk~ #wink

Btw, aku mulai suka couple KyuhyunxBaekhyun gara-gara denger curhatan teman dan foto Kyuhyun yang meluk Baek dari belakang. Hahahaha... tidak senior tidak honbae (Taehyung BTS) semua mau 'dekat' dengan Baekkie... ci ciut (cium foto HeechulxBaekhyun)

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[02 Febuari 2015]**_


	7. Chapter 7

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Chanyeol; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Lihatlah betapa imutnya wajahnya. Aku tak pernah melihat anak laki-laki seusainya __—__umur enam belas tahun dalam masa remaja__—__ memiliki wajah semenggemaskan ini, kecuali dia. Belum lagi tubuh mungilnya dari kebanyakan siswa high school, dan garis bibir merah muda di antara pipi putihnya, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda segar alami tanpa harus dilapisi lipstik apapun, benar-benar terlihat seperti bibir yummy bayi yang baru saja lahir di bumi. Aku jadi mulai mencurigai apa dia benar-benar remaja laki-laki yang berstatus siswa high school? Atau malah jelmaan bayi imut yang memiliki pertumbuhan terlalu cepat?_

_"Apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu?" suaranya yang agak serak menyadarkanku tentang masa puberitas yang dialami siswa di hadapanku._

_Aku mencoba untuk menyunggingkan senyuman ramahku, tapi ia malah memberikan tatapan skeptis padaku, seolah mencurigai arti dibalik senyumanku._

_"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku karena tak melihat tanda pengenal nama di seragamnya. Seperti dugaanku, dia siswa baru tahun ini. "Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu?" tanyaku lagi karena ia tadi hanya bergumam tak jelas._

_"Baekhyun. Byun__—__Baek__—__Hyun." Ia mengeja namanya penuh penekanan, menggerakkan bibirnya dengan jelas sampai mengerucut lucu. Aku tersenyum geli menahan tawa. "Apa yang ingin kau tertawakan? Kau pikir namaku lucu, hah?"_

_Alisku terangkat, tapi senyuman geliku tak bisa hilang. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia berpikir negatif tentangku, tapi anehnya, tingkahnya yang berani menantangku itu terlihat lucu di mataku. "Kau tahu kan apa salahmu?" aku balas bertanya._

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau sudah melompati gerbang sekolah."_

_"Itu karena ahjussi itu mengunci gerbangnya."_

_"Jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, jelas gerbangnya dikunci."_

_"Oh, mana kutahu."_

_Aku mengernyit. "Kau tak membaca buku pendoman sekolah ini?"_

_Matanya hanya melirik ke atas langit, terlihat tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku._

_Aku menghela nafas. "Gara-gara kau terlambat. Kau jadi melewati upacara penerimaan siswa baru tahun ini. Sebagai siswa baru kelas satu, kau seharusnya mengikutinya."_

_Kini dia yang menatapku tak suka. "Siapa bilang aku siswa kelas satu?"_

_Aku menatapnya heran. "Kalau bukan, kenapa kau tidak mempunyai tag nama?"_

_Dia memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang anak baru, tapi pindahan di kelas dua. Dan aku malah bersyukur tidak mengikuti acara membosankan seperti upacara penerimaan siswa baru."_

_"Oh, jadi kau memang sengaja datang terlambat agar tidak mengikuti upacaranya?"_

_"Tidak juga. Itu karena aku tadi bangun agak kesiangan."_

_"Mengapa kau bisa bangun kesiangan?"_

_"Aku menonton sepak bola sampai lewat tengah malam."_

_"Mengapa kau menonton sepak bola?"_

_"Karena aku menyuka__—__" ia berhenti bicara, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Matanya lalu tertuju padaku dengan kesal. "Mengapa aku harus terus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" protesnya. "Kau bahkan bukan guru."_

_"Aku memang bukan guru, tapi aku sudah diberi wewenang oleh guru untuk menangani murid yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Aku ketua dewan siswa di sekolah ini. Namaku Park Chanyeol." Aku tersenyum ramah._

_"Siapa juga yang bertanya namamu?" balasnya ketus. Senyumanku perlahan menghilang. Dia menoleh ke samping sambil bergumam pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku. "Cih, dia hanya siswa biasa sama seperti yang lainnya, tapi berlagak sok kuasa hanya karena terpilih sebagai ketua dewan."_

_Alisku berkerut. Oke, dia mungkin memang memiliki wajah polos (dan manis) seperti bayi yang lucu, tapi perilaku bandel dan kalimat tak sopannya sama sekali bernilai negatif. Aku menghela nafas. Anak seperti dia memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran untuk merubah sikap buruknya._

_"Byun Baekhyun, kan?" aku mengulang namanya sambil mengambil ponselku, memasang alarm waktu. "Berdiri lah di sisi koridor dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan di belakang kepala selama 30 menit. Itu hukuman pertamamu karena datang terlambat dan menerobos masuk sekolah dengan memanjat gerbang."_

_"Apa?!" Ia melotot padaku._

_"Jangan mencoba membantah atau melawan. Atau aku akan terpaksa membawamu langsung ke kantor dan guru akan memberikanmu hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini."_

"_Hey! Itu tidak adil! __Aku bahkan siswa baru di sini!"_

"_Tapi kau sudah melompati pagar. Kau sendiri yang melanggar peraturan sekolah di hari pertamamu. Dan dalam buku peraturan menyatakan hukuman berlaku pada semua siswa yang melanggar, tak terkecuali murid baru."_

_"Kau..." ia menatapku marah d__engan gigi yang bergesekan. Aku hanya balas menatapnya datar, tak lagi tersenyum, menampakan wajah tegasku. Anak bandel seperti dia memang harus diberi sedikit hukuman agar ia tak berani untuk mengulanginya._

_Aku menyuruhnya berdiri di pinggir koridor, di mana aku masih bisa mengawasinya dari jendela kelasku nantinya. __Setelah itu aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sana untuk menuju kelasku. Tapi tak sampai sepuluh menit berlalu, aku melihat kepala Baekhyun yang terkantuk-kantuk dari jauh. Sesekali ia tersentak sendiri, berusaha kembali berdiri tegak dengan kaki satu dan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala, sementara matanya tampak penuh kantuk dan menguap lebar._

_Aku menghela nafas, pamit keluar sebentar oleh guru, memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan menghampiri anak itu._

_Dia masih belum sadar saat aku berjalan mendekatinya, karena kepalanya sudah menunduk terlalu dalam. Dia tidak sedang tertidur dalam posisi berdiri kan?_

_"Hei," baru satu panggilan sambil mencolek bahunya, tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba oleng sendiri ke depan. Aku melotot sambil dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar terjatuh ke lantai. Tangan kiriku melingkari pinggangnya, dan tangan kananku menahan bahunya dari belakang agar tak terjatuh. Kepalanya yang lemas itu langsung menoleh ke samping, dengan posisi pipi yang menabrak dadaku, sementara matanya tampak tertutup rapat._

_Astaga, dia benar-benar tertidur sambil berdiri._

_"Hei," ku goyangkan bahunya pelan, matanya masih tertutup. "Ayo, bangunlah."_

_"Mmhn." ia mengeluh malas, dengan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut, tanpa membuka matanya._

_Bibirku berkedut, aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawa, melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu. Aku tersenyum geli sambil mencoba untuk kembali membangunkannya._

_Aku lepaskan sebelah tanganku yang berada di pinggangnya, beralih ke pipinya, sekedar ingin mencubit atau menepuk ringan pipinya. Tapi baru saja tanganku mendarat untuk menangkup sebelah pipinya, aku terhenti. Jari-jariku yang ingin mencubitnya malah beralih untuk meraba pipinya, terasa lembut... dan kenyal seperti bayi._

_Mataku dengan lekat memperhatikan wajah lelapnya. Melihat bagaimana bulu mata tipis nan lentik, hidung kecilnya, bibir merah mudanya, dan kulit pipinya yang putih nan lembut. Ibu jariku terus meraba ringan pipi yang ku pegang itu. Sudut bibirku tertarik sendiri tanpa perintah, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa._

...

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 07.23. **_

Di dalam ruangan tertutup itu, Chanyeol duduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding dengan kaki kiri yang diluruskan di lantai, dan kaki kanan ditekuk sebagai tumpuan tangan kanannya. Ini memang bukan sebuah bilik dinding yang dibatasi jeruji besi, tapi ruangan tertutup berukuran 4x5 m yang hanya memiliki satu pintu sebagai penghubung ke dunia luar ini sama saja seperti sebuah penjara baginya.

Ini sudah hampir 24 jam, tapi masih belum ada kejelasan mengenai status mereka dalam kasus ini. Apa para penyelidik itu sangat sulit untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya?

"Hyung,"

Chanyeol mendongak, melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi di depan meja di tengah ruangan.

"Lebih baik kau duduk di kursi saja." Kyungsoo menunjuk satu kursi lain dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku lebih nyaman di sini," ia mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman ramah, tapi yang terbentuk malah sebuah senyuman lemah.

Kyungsoo memandangnya simpati. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja hyung. Aku tidak akan menertawaimu."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat tak mengerti.

"Sejak Nana nuuna meninggal, aku sama sekali tidak melihat kau menangis. Tidak baik juga kalau hyung menahannya sampai sekarang."

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada lantai, tampak menerawang. "Apa pantas aku menangisinya?" Kepalanya lalu tertunduk. "Percuma saja, aku tidak bisa menangis untuknya..."

"Oh..." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kupikir hyung dari tadi diam saja dan tampak sedih karena ingin menangisi Nana nuuna, ternyata bukan karena itu." Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah datar, matanya lalu ikut menerawang pada lantai. "Jujur saja, kalau aku jadi hyung, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal sama pada—"

"Jaga bicaramu Kyungsoo," suara Chanyeol terdengar tegas, penuh ancaman.

"Maaf hyung." Kyungsoo malah tersenyum innocent.

...

"Menurut pandanganmu, Nana-sshi itu orangnya seperti apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Minyoung yang tengah menikmati sarapan kimbab-nya. Untuk gadis pelajar seperti Min, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menanyai gadis itu dengan cara lebih santai agar dia tidak tertekan dan mau mengutarakannya tanpa berpikir. Karena itu, ia dengan sengaja sudah memesan makanan pengantar ke dalam ruangannya, memberikan pada Minyoung setelah ia bangun, lalu mengajaknya ngobrol dengan santai dalam ruangannya itu.

"Nana-sshi?" Min menggemut sebentar ujung sumpitnya sambil balas menatap Kyuhyun di depannya. "Dia ... cantik, tapi seperti monster."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya melempari tunangannya dengan piring."

"Mwo?"

Jongin yang sedang membereskan dokumen di meja Kyuhyun dalam ruangan itu, ikut terkejut mendengarnya. "Melempar piring? Jinjjayo?"

Min mengangguk antusias, terlihat sangat meyakinkan. "Waktu itu aku sedang bermain dengan Junggam (nama kucing) dihalaman samping rumah kami. Tiba-tiba aku dengar keributan di rumah sebelah, penasaran, aku coba mengintip di jendelanya. Aku melihat Nana berteriak sambil melempar piring di dapur, untungnya tunangannya itu menunduk di balik meja dapur, jadi dia tidak kena lemparannya. Tapi wanita itu melemparinya beberapa piring lagi, jadi tunangannya itu tetap menunduk dibalik meja. Aku langsung pergi untuk melaporkan itu pada Kyungsoo oppa, tapi Kyungsoo oppa malah bilang 'Biarkan saja, mereka sudah biasa seperti itu. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri.' ... Ternyata oppaku malah lebih sering mendengar perkelahian itu di rumah sebelah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mencoba terlihat semenarik mungkin seperti teman yang cocok untuk berbagi. "Ah... ternyata seperti itu. Aku tak pernah menyangkanya."

Min kembali mengangguk antusias. "Bukan hanya sama tunangannya, sama supir pribadinya pun pernah dilempari."

"Kau juga pernah melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak tahu ini takdir atau apa, tapi aku selalu melihatnya di saat aku tak sengaja ingin melihatnya."

"Tak sengaja ingin melihatnya?"

"Iya. Pernah suatu malam saat aku tak bisa tidur, aku mendengar suara mobil di luar. Saat aku cek dari kaca jendela kamarku di lantai dua, aku melihat mobil yang baru tiba di halaman sebelah rumah. Nana keluar dari mobil itu dengan jalan agak sempoyongan, ku rasa dia mabuk. Setelah itu supir pribadinya juga keluar mobil, terlihat ingin membantu Nana, tapi wanita itu malah mendorong keras tubuh oppa itu sampai jatuh ke tanah. Tidak sampai situ, aku juga melihat Nana seperti berteriak sesuatu sambil melepaskan highells-nya dan melemparkannya ke arah supir pribadinya itu. Bukankah wanita cantik itu menyeramkan? Biar pun itu memang supir pribadinya atau tunangannya sendiri, tidak sepantasnya dia melakukan seperti itu. Dia benar-benar monster."

"Hei," Jongin memanggil dari sebelah meja. "Kau tidak sedang mengarang cerita kan?"

"Apa?" Min menatapnya tersinggung. "Aku tidak sedang mengarang. Aku berani bersumpah demi leluhurku kalau aku benar-benar melihat itu semua! Hah, sudahlah. Kalian sama saja dengan teman-temanku, mereka juga menuduhkuhanya mengarang cerita. Padahal aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Sungguh!"

"Tenang saja Minyoung-sshi," Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum manis —mencoba menenangkan. "Aku percaya padamu."

Min mengerjap, sesaat terpesona dengan senyuman manis pria di depannya.

"Ohya, selain dengan tunangan dan supir pribadinya, apa Nana-sshi juga pernah melakukan hal buruk pada kakakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Min menggeleng pelan, tampak ragu.

"Kau yakin?"

Kepala Min sudah bergerak ingin menggeleng lagi untuk menyangkal, tapi tatapan lekat Kyuhyun di hadapannya seolah mampu membuatnya tak bisa berbohong. "Sebenarnya... aku sedikit ragu mengenai hal ini..." kata Min pelan.

"Ceritakan saja," bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa Nana yang sudah menabrak kucingnya kakakku sampai... mati," cicit Min yang diakhiri dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika dia salah memilih untuk bicara.

Jongin mengernyit, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri sofa yang diduduki Min dalam ruangan itu. "Apa maksudmu sampai mati? Ku kira kucingnya masih hidup."

"Oppaku punya dua kucing, sepasang. Ggomaengi dan Junggam. Yang ditabrak dua minggu lalu itu Junggam. Jelas-jelas kami menemukan tubuh Junggam yang... em, berdarah di samping ban mobil Nana, tapi wanita itu menyangkalnya."

"Apa yang dilakukan oppa-mu saat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia sangat marah. Itu 'kan kucing kesayangannya. Kyungsoo oppa bahkan nyaris ingin menerjang Nana saat wanita itu malah menuduh Junggam yang mungkin saja sengaja berdiri di dekat ban mobilnya karena kucing itu ingin bunuh diri. Tapi di sana ada supir pribadinya yang menghalangi Kyungsoo oppa. Aku bahkan sempat melihat Nana tersenyum penuh kemenangan, membuatku jadi tak tahan dan langsung menerjangnya, menarik rambutnya."

Min mengangkat kepalan tangannya sambil bercerita dengan kesal mengingat kejadian itu. "Tapi lagi-lagi supir pribadi menyebalkan itu menarikku." Min cemberut. "Tapi..." ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan takut. "...meski kakakku sangat tidak menyukai Nana, aku sangat yakin bukan kakakku yang membunuhnya. Kyungsoo oppa sama sekali tidak bersalah. Aku yakin itu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja," ia berdiri tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kami tidak mungkin menuduh orang yang tidak bersalah tanpa ada buktinya. Percaya pada kami." Kyuhyun berbalik, mengisaratkan pada Jongin dengan matanya untuk keluar ruangan dan bicara di luar.

"Oppa!"

Tapi panggilan Min menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun. "Kau memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya.

Min mengangguk. Diam-diam Jongin mencibir, mengingat dirinya tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan Ahjusshi, sementara Cho Kyuhyun yang nyatanya lebih tua lima tahun darinya malah dipanggil Oppa —seolah seumuran dengan Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" pinta Min.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Apa begitu pentingnya mencari pelaku yang membunuh orang seperti Nana? Orang yang bahkan ketika ia meninggal tak ada yang menangisinya?"

Kyuhyun dan Jongin sempat tertegun mendapatkan pertanyaan polos itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil mempersiapkan jawabannya.

"Apapun alasannya, kecuali untuk membela diri. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan sengaja adalah perbuatan yang kejam. Seburuk apapun orang yang telah ia bunuh. Kami tetap harus menangkap dan menghukumnya. Itulah hukum di negara kita."

...

Chanyeol masih duduk di lantai dalam ruangan itu. Terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang menatap lantai...

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

_Aku menciumnya. Mencium bibir Byun Baekhyun. Di saat aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan._

_Itu terjadi begitu saja. Tahu-tahu aku sudah mengecup bibirnya. Aku tahu, aku memang sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa ketertarikanku padanya akan semakin besar setiap harinya. Setiap kali aku tak sengaja melihat pemuda mungil itu dari jauh, semakin bertambah keinginanku untuk terus memperhatikannya, menangkap semua ekspresi wajahnya, gerak-geriknya, bahkan suara apa pun yang ia timbulkan. __Dan semakin aku terus memperhatikannya, keinginan lain pun mulai bermunculan dalam pikiranku. Seperti ingin agar ia berekspresi di hadapanku __—__entah itu tersenyum, tertawa, marah, kesal, ngambek, memohon__—__, ingin agar pandangannya juga tertuju padaku, ingin agar bibirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil namaku, ingin agar aku bisa menyentuh seluruh wajahnya, tangannya, merengkuh seluruh tubuh mungilnya..._

_Ku rasa aku benar-benar sudah dibuat gila karenanya. __Dan puncak semua kegilaanku itu terjadi saat aku menciumnya pertama kali di toilet sekolah._

_Sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Saat pertama kalinya aku melihat bibir tipis merah muda yang diam-diam selalu aku puja itu ternodai, dengan sebuah luka sobek kecil di sudutnya karena perkelahian bodoh yang ia lakukan. Itu baru sudut bibirnya, bagaimana kalau seluruh tubuh indahnya terluka? __—__Oke, aku belum melihat seluruh tubuhnya secara utuh tapi aku sudah sangat yakin kalau apapun yang ia miliki terlihat indah._

_Aku marah, kesal dengan sikap bandelnya yang selalu sok berkelahi itu tak pernah berubah. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku sekali lagi memberi hukuman yang lebih berat untuknya, membersihkan toilet siswa, bermaksud agar dengan hukuman itu ia tak akan lagi melibatkan dirinya dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya._

_Tapi setelah aku meninggalkannya. Bayangan mengenai bibirnya yang terluka tak juga hilang dari benakku. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang guru bicarakan di depan kelas. Gambaran grafik kurfa fungsi dalam buku pelajaran pun seolah membentuk gambaran bibir Baekhyun dengan noda hitam di sudutnya. Kemana pun mataku memandang, bayangan bibir Baekhyun yang terluka itu tak pernah hilang dari pandanganku..._

_Setelah berakhirnya jam sekolah, aku menyusul Baekhyun di toilet siswa untuk melihat kinerja hukumannya, sekaligus keadaannya. __Ia berdiri di depan kaca wastafel sambil mengecek luka di bibirnya sendiri. __Aku menahan nafas ketika ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, meringis, mengeluh, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali meringis sendiri karena luka itu._

_"Sudah selesai membersihkan kamar mandinya?" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar dia tak lagi memainkan bibirnya yang akan membuatku tak tahan untuk menerjangnya._

_Ia langsung mendengus kesal tanpa menoleh padaku. Dia membasuh tangannya, terlihat ingin mengabaikan kehadiranku. Dia melihat ke cermin lagi, kali ini dengan bodohnya ia malah membasuh luka di bibirnya dengan air, membuatnya kembali meringis kesakitan._

_"Biar kubantu," kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Tanpa ku rencanakan langkahku semakin dekat padanya. Ia menoleh. Tanganku terulur ke wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas luka di bibirnya. Tapi ia langsung menangkis tanganku._

_"Apaan sih?" nadanya terdengar begitu ketus._

_Mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang ia tujukan padaku, aku kembali mengulurkan tanganku. __Ia ingin menangkis tanganku lagi, tapi dengan cepat aku balas menangkapnya. Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga mendorongku untuk segera mengecup luka di bibirnya, berharap dengan itu noda yang ada di bibir indahnya segera hilang._

_Katakan aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi hanya karena satu kontak fisik pertama pada bibir kami membuat hatiku berbunga dan langsung melambung begitu tinggi. Meski pada akhirnya aku langsung terhempas ke bawah pada kenyataan yang ada karena sebuah tamparan yang kuterima._

_"Dasar gila," ia mengataiku, lalu meninggalkanku. Menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih belum memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya. Masih belum. Dan itu malah memacuku untuk bisa membuat ia menjadi milikku seutuhnya._

_Dengan apapun caranya..._

...

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. **__**08.00. **_

Satu-satunya pintu dalam ruangan itu terbuka dari luar. Kedua mata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung tertuju ke ambang pintu, di mana Jongin berdiri di sana.

"Kyungsoo-sshi. Ada yang ingin menemuimu. Ikutlah denganku."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya. Meski wajahnya tampak agak bingung, ia tetap mengangguk, berjalan ke luar ruangan. Jongin sempat melirik Chanyeol, memberikannya sebuah anggukan sopan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Meski pria tan itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya, tapi dari tatapan mata yang diberikan detektif kepolisian itu padanya, Chanyeol cukup sadar dengan apa arti dari pandangan itu.

Dia telah dicurigai...

...

"Kita harus menemukan barang bukti yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh korban secepat mungkin." Kyuhyun memberikan selembar foto pada Jongin, setelah Jongin menutup pintu dari luar di mana Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan adik perempuannya yang sudah menunggunya di dalam.

Jongin memperhatikan foto tersebut. Itu foto close up leher jenazah Nana di mana ada bekas merah garis horisontal yang terbentuk melingkari leher putihnya. "Kami sudah berusaha mencari tali yang digunakan pelaku untuk mencekik korban sampai mati, di sekitar daerah tkp, termasuk rumah yang ditempati Nana dan Chanyeol. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak menemukan ukuran tali yang pas dengan bekas di leher Nana."

"Memangnya tali seperti apa yang kau cari?"

"Tali... ya, hanya tali..." jawab Jongin ragu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sebuah pukulan dari gulungan kertas langsung mendarat di kening Jongin, membuatnya meringis sambil menatap seniornya.

"Aishh. Kau ini. Sebagai bagian dari penyelidikan seharusnya kau memperhatikan ini baik-baik." Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang ada di tangan Jongin. "Lihat bekas talinya. Cari kemungkinan lain yang mungkin saja digunakan untuk membentuk sebuah bekas seperti ini. Ada banyak macam tali di dunia ini. Tali rafia, tali tambang, tali kabel, tali ikat pinggang, tali tas, dan tali-tali lainnya."

"Kalau tali rafia itu tidak mungkin hyung. Bekas tali di leher Nana itu terlihat agak rumit dan bukanhanya sekedar garis-garis seperti tali rafia. Kalau tali tambang terlalu besar. Tali kabel terlalu polos. Tali pinggang atau tali tas itu..." Jongin berhenti untuk berpikir dan memperhatikan fotonya. "...kalau tali pinggang atau tali tas itu berukuran kecil, kurasa bisa, dan cocok dengan ukiran bekas tali yang ada dileher Nana."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Ini simpel, tapi mengapa kalian tidak bisa kepikiran untuk hal sekecil ini?"

"Maaf hyung. Kami terlalu fokus untuk mencari tahu alibi pelaku dan beberapa pengakuan dari saksi lain."

"Sekarang cari tali tas atau tali ikat pinggang apapun itu yang terlihat cocok dengan bekas tali di leher Nana. Cari ulang di rumah Nana dan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak ada, geledah juga rumah Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun ketiga saksi utama itu tidak memiliki alibi yang kuat, dan juga, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki motif yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membunuh Nana."

Meski agak ragu, tapi Jongin tetap mengiyakan perintah seniornya. "Aku mengerti hyung."

Kyuhyun melihat koridor sekitar. "Apa Baekhyun belum kembali?"

Jongin menggeleng. Raut wajah Kyuhyun lalu berubah menjadi khawatir.

...

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dalam apartement simpel itu.

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu."

"Ah, kau tak perlu repot Hyeri-ah, aku hanya—"

"Tak apa Oppa. Mumpung aku masih di korea dan bisa menyambut tamuku di apartement-ku ini."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Gomawoyo Hyeri-ah..."

Hyeri mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur. Mata Baekhyun berkeliaran, melihat suasana sederhana dalam apartement yang jarang di tempati itu. Hyeri bekerja sebagai desainer yang berpusat di Jepang. Dia hanya akan pulang ke korea selatan tiap per semester tahun—enam bulan sekali. Dan seperti apa yang Hyeri katakan sebelumnya, ia akan kembali ke Jepang malam nanti.

Sebuah koper sudah berdiri tegak di samping sofa di salah satu sofa di sebelah Baekhyun. Di atas meja juga ada tas selempang bertali panjang yang sering dibawa Hyeri tiap kali berkunjung ke kantor polisi. Ingatan Baekhyun langsung berulang saat Hyeri sesekali memegang erat tasnya kalau bicara dengannya, juga saat Hyeri merampas dengan cepat tas yang sempat dipungut oleh Minyoung ketika mereka tak sengaja saling bertabrakan.

Mata Baekhyun melirik ke perbatasan dapur sebentar. Punggung Hyeri menghadap padanya saat wanita itu asik menuangkan sirup buahnya di counter dapur. Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menggapai tas selempang di atas meja di hadapannya, menimbang isinya, mengoyangkannya sebentar untuk mendengar guncangan barang di dalamnya. Jari Baekhyun nyaris membuka tas selempang bertali panjang itu.

"Oppa."

Baekhyun tersentak. "Ah, Hyeri-ah," Ia nyengir kaku pada Hyeri yang berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan kue dan minuman."Aku hanya tertarik dengan tasmu ini, kau beli dimana?"

Hyeri tersenyum. "Itu hadiah dari seseorang," jawabnya sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk meminta kembali tas selempang yang berada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Dari seseorang? Pria atau wanita?"

"Itu rahasia oppa."

"Ah, kalau itu pria, aku akan cemburu," canda Baekhyun.

Hyeri terkekeh pelan sambil meletakkan tas selempang itu di belakang punggungnya, di atas sofa yang ia duduki. "Kau ke sini untuk bertanya tentang Chanyeol oppa, bukan tentang siapa yang memberikan tas ini padaku, kan?" balas Hyeri dengan nada canda yang sama, tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun bungkam dalam sesaat.

"Ah ya... kau benar..."

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years 2005:**_

_Suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Namja yang wajahnya tampak berseri-seri itu terpaksa harus memutuskan sebentar hubungan teleponnya pada seseorang di lain sambungan._

_"Sudah dulu yah, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Chanyeol tersenyum geli mendengar nada rengekan di speaker ponselnya. "Ndeh. Aku mengerti. Sekarang tidurlah supaya kau tak bangun kesiangan lagi."_

_Ketukan pintu kamarnya dari luar kembali terdengar karena Chanyeol tak kunjung membukakannya. "Sebentar!" seru Chanyeol, lalu kembali beralih pada ponsel di samping telinganya. "Mimpi indah Baekhyunie, Aku mencintaimu. Dah..." dan hubungan ponsel itu terpaksa Chanyeol matikan._

_Ia menyembunyikan ponselnya di balik bantal. __Lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang menuju pintu kamarnya._

_PLAKK!_

_Tapi sebuah tamparan yang tak pernah Chanyeol sangka langsung menyambutnya setelah ia membukakan pintu. Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya, beberapa lembar foto langsung terlempar di wajahnya._

_"Bukan ini yang kuharapkan setelah aku kembali dari Jepang." suara berat ayahnya tersirat akan penuh amarah dan kecewa._

_Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, menunduk, memandang tak percaya pada beberapa lembaran foto yang kini terjatuh di depan kakinya. Itu foto-foto screenshot tentang kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun selama di kamarnya, termasuk bagian kegiatan ranjang mereka. "Kau..." suara Chanyeol tercekat, tak percaya. "...memasang cctv di kamarku?"_

_"Sebagai orang tua single, aku harus tetap mengontrolmu meski aku sering ke luar negeri."_

_"Tapi Dad... INI TIDAK BENAR!"_

_Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Membuat bekas tangan di pipi kiri Chanyeol semakin memerah._

_"Sejak kapan kau berani membentak ayahmu? Apa dia yang mengajarimu?"_

_Tangan Chanyeol mengepal, menahan amarahnya. Ia tak boleh lepas kendali jika tak ingin memancing amarah ayahnya dan membuat masalah ini semakin besar._

_"Kau harus segera disembuhkan."_

_Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap punggung Ayahnya yang telah berbalik dengan pandangan takut._

_"Bersiaplah, kita akan pindah besok pagi."_

_"Dad__—__"_

_"Jangan memaksu untuk melakukan sesuatu pada anak laki-laki itu."_

_Chanyeol cukup sadar. Dengan status CEO perusahan besar se-Asia, Ayahnya bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal buruk pada Baekhyun, yang notabene masih pelajar biasa dari keluarga sederhana. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena tanpa ayahnya, dia juga masih pelajar biasa tanpa memiliki kekuasaan apapun._

_..._

_"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Baekhyun oppa dulu sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol oppa? Bicara lewat telepon seperti ini, juga tak apa," saran Hyeri lewat sambungan ponselnya._

_Tak mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari ujung sana, hanya ada suara kesibukan bandara yang terdengar di ponsel Hyeri._

_"Chanyeol oppa?"_

_"Aku tak bisa melakukannya..." suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih, lemah. "Aku tak mampu melepaskannya. Jika aku mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun, ini semua akan berakhir, tapi aku tak ingin ini berakhir seperti ini. __Tidak-tidak-tidak. Aku tak akan pernah mau ini berakhir. Aku... aku..." suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar panik sendiri._

_"Oppa..." panggil Hyeri khawatir._

_"Aku baru saja mendapatkannya, Hyeri-ah..." suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu depresi. "Aku baru saja berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Setelah selama ini aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, memimpikannya setiap malam, bahkan sempat merelakan dia kencan bersamamu. Akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya, senyumannya, tawanya, mendengar ia memanggil namaku, memohon padaku, merengek padaku. Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan nyata, memeluknya sebanyak yang kumau, menciumnya. __Aku... aku tak bisa melepaskan itu semua."_

_"Tapi oppa. Kau akan pergi."_

_"Aku tahu. __Aku...tahu itu..." suara Chanyeol bergetar. __"Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" suaranya terdengar parau. "Aku sangat menyukainya... aku__—__hiks... aku sangat, sangat, sangat... mencintainya__—__hiks... sangat mencintainya..."_

_Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hyeri, ia mendengar suara tangis Chanyeol yang merengek, terdengar begitu putus asa._

...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 08.17. **_

Pintu dalam ruangan itu kembali terbuka —kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Membuat Chanyeol yang nyaris tertidur di lantai itu tersentak. Ia segera menoleh, melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang terengah—sehabis berlari.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, seiring langkah Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya, lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Mata Chanyeol terpejam, siap menerima sebuah pukulan ketika Baekhyun mengayunkan kepalan tangan ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Tapi tak ada rasa sakit yang diteriama Chanyeol di pipinya. Kerah baju depan Chanyeol malah tertarik ke bawah, saat Chanyeol membuka mata, ia langsung beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya nanar, berkaca-kaca, membuat dada Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi sesak.

"Mengapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku?" suara Baekhyun terdengar putus asa, seperti raut wajah yang ia tampilkan saat ini. Ada tampilan marah dan kecewa yang menjadi satu di dalamnya. "Kau tak pernah berubah. Selalu bertindak seenakmu tanpa ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku. Kau pikir dirimu itu hebat, huh?" cekraman Baekhyun pada kerah baju Chanyeol semakin erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Chanyeol memandangnya sendu. "Mian—"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng. Matanya makin memanas melihat mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca di hadapannya —tampak sangat menyesal, tampak sama putus asanya dengan dirinya. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu Chanyeol. Tidak bisa..."

"Baekie..." panggilan kesayangan itu, sentuhan lembut tangannya dipipinya, hanya membuat pertahanan Baekhyun kembali hancur di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis.

"Kau yang meninggalkanaku..."

"Tidak. Aku hanya pergi sebentar..."

"Sepuluh tahun kau bilang itu sebentar?"

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Kau membuatku hancur, Yeol."

"Aku juga hancur..." Chanyeol ikut menangis. Menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang basah sambil memandangnya putus asa. "Maafkan aku..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memaafkanmu—" rengekan Baekhyun terhenti dengan sebuah kecupan ringan yang mendarat di keningnya, langsung mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalu.

"Maaf telah egois, Baekhyunie... tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu..."

Baekhyun mencengkram erat kerah baju Chanyeol. Memandangnya kesal dengan gigi yang bergesekan. "Kau bajingan..." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, menerima tatapan sayang Chanyeol yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, begitu pun dengan reaksi dadanya yang tak juga berubah, menghangat dengan debaran tertentu. "...kau sungguh menyebalkan," ia mengumpat pelan, sebelum akhirnya menarik Chanyeol ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang dipenuhi jutaan makna.

Perasaan mereka dituang menjadi satu lewat bibir mereka yang menyambung, kekecewaan karena ditinggal tanpa kata, kepergian yang tidak bisa dicegah, kerinduan yang lama tak terobati, dan cinta mereka—semua melebur menjadi satu.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluk dengan nyaman pinggang Baekhyun yang sudah lama tak ia rengkuh. Menyalurkan perasaan yang sama ke dalam ciuman mereka. Memeluknya sama eratnya dengan rangkulan tangan Baekhyun di lehernya. Menyampaikan perasaan yang sama untuk tidak kembali dipisahkan oleh apapun.

Keduanya terlalu larut dengan dunia penuh kerinduan itu sendiri. Sampai tak menyadari sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri di luar ruangan, melihat keduanya dari celah pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit, menatap ciuman dua insan itu dengan pandangan tak bersahabat.

Dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, ada sebuah foto lama hasil screenshot cctv, yang bergambarkan Chanyeol sedang mencium Baekhyun yang telanjang di atas ranjang sebuah kamar.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut, sebuah _smirk_ muncul di wajah tampan ketua detektif penyelidik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

Kredibilitas Baekhyun sebagai detektif kepolisian seolah sedang diuji saat ini. Setelah 10 tahun lamanya berpisah, ia kembali dipertemukan oleh Chanyeol dalam sebuah kasus yang tak pernah diduga Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dalam proses penyelidikan, bukan hanya sekedar fakta dalam kasus itu yang Baekhyun temui, sebuah fakta lain membuat ia mulai ragu dengan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan.

Haruskah ia tetap bertahan dengan komitmen awal untuk membongkar si pelaku dalam kasus ini? Atau haruskah ia berpihak pada orang yang masih ia sayangi selama ini?

Apa pilihan Baekhyun selanjutnya?

_**Terima kasih masih setia dan nge-review di chap sebelumnya~ *senyum manis sambil meluk Kyuhyun***_

**Btw, HaPPy B'DaY Kyu-OppA~~ *cium sayang #alaymodeOn**

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Ingin fast update lagi? **

**Review Please~**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[3 Januari 2015]**_


	8. Chapter 8

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Jongin; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Date: 2 September 2015. 08.23. **_

_Bel di samping pitu apartement itu ditekan selama tiga detik. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, pintu sudah dibuka dari dalam. Menampakkan wajah Hyeri yang cerah dengan senyum mengembang ceria secerah pagi ini.. "Otthe? Apa dia sudah kembali?" tanyanya langsung antusias._

_Pria albino yang berdiri di depan apartementnya itu, Oh Sehun membalas dengan senyuman tipis. "Sebenarnya dia sudah kembali ke Seoul kemarin lusa, tapi katanya karena ada urusan di kantor, dia jadi bermalam di kantor dan baru kembali ke rumah tadi pagi."_

_Hyeri langsung cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di depan ada. "Itu hanya alasan. Aku tahu dia hanya tak ingin berlama-lama di rumah bersama nenek cerewet itu."_

_"Hush. Jaga bicaramu. Bagaimana pun orang yang kau katai itu adalah bossku."_

_"Hoo... jadi kau akan melaporkanku?" tantang Hyeri dengan nada canda sambil melipat lengan di depan dada __—__pura-pura kesal._

_Sehun melirik ke atas, memasang wajah berpikir __—__pura-pura menimbang. "Hmm... kau akan membayarku berapa untuk tutup mulut?" tanyanya dengan raut serius menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia terkekeh bersama Hyeri._

_"Ini," Sehun menyerahkan tas kartun coklat yang sejak tadi ia bawa setelah meredakan tawa mereka. "Hadiah ulang tahun dari Chanyeol hyung. Dia bilang maaf karena tak sempat membungkusnya dengan rapi."_

_"Gwencanayo." Hyeri menerimanya dengan senyum sumringah. "Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali," sindirnya di akhir kalimat._

_Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan kaku. "Maaf, aku baru ingat kalau ini hari ultahmu," sesal Sehun. "Mau ku traktik nanti malam sebagai perayaan ultahmu? Tapi setelah aku mengantar Nana ke pesta temannya tengah malam nanti. __Itu pun mungkin aku tak bisa lama menemanimu__—__Hei, nuuna! __Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?" Sehun merasa dirinya dongkol karena mendapati Hyeri yang malah asik mengagumi tas selempang merah bertali panjang di hadapannya __—__hadiah Chanyeol dari tas kartun coklat yang dibawa Sehun tadi._

_Hyeri terkekeh. "Maaf Sehun. Tas ini terlalu indah untuk mengalihkan perhatianku padamu." Hyeri makin tergelak saat melihat raut wajah Sehun merengut cemberut __—__tidak imut tapi terlihat lucu. "Tapi apa Chanyeol oppa benar-benar sangat sibuk? Sampai hadiah ultahku saja dia harus menitipkannya padamu dan tidak menemuiku langsung," raut wajah Hyeri berubah ngambek seketika dengan pemikiran bahwa dirinya telah diabaikan oleh kakak sepupu tersayangnya demi sebuah pekerjaan._

_"Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Seharian ini dia terus beristirahat di kamarnya."_

_"Jinjja?" sekarang raut wajah Hyeri berubah sangat khawatir. "Lalu bagimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa sakitnya parah?"_

_"Kurasa hanya demam biasa."_

_"Aku ingin ke sana melihatnya."_

_"Kalau kau mau menumpang denganku, cepatlah! Nana nuuna sudah menungguku untuk menjemputnya. Aku harus mengantarnya ke salon sebelum pergi ke pesta temannya tengah malam nanti."_

_"Apa? Dia mau pergi ke pesta sementara tunangannya sedang sakit di rumahnya?"_

_Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu __—__menanggapinya dengan biasa. "Jadi, kau mau menumpang di mobilku atau tidak?"_

_"Aku ikut. Tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti pakaian dulu." Hyeri langsung berbalik masuk ke dalam apartementnya._

_"Yach! Nuuna! Setidaknya undang aku masuk dan menunggumu di dalam!" seru Sehun yang ditinggal berdiri di depan pintu masuk, ia lalu mendengus karena tak mendengar balasan dari Hyeri. "Aissh..." Tapi bagaimana pun kesalnya Sehun, ia tetap berdiri di sana tanpa melangkah masuk ke dalam apartement. Seakrabnya dia dengan Hyeri dan bahkan sudah menganggap gadis lucu yang loyal dengannya itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri, tapi tetap saja, Sehun menghargainya sebagai wanita dari calon-adik-ipar-sepupu-bossnya __—__Nana._

_"Sehun!" tak lama Hyeri kembali dengan dress musim semi selutut dan sweatternya, juga tas selempang bertali panjang di bahunya. Ia berputar di hadapan Sehun dengan senyuman sumringah. "Bagaimana? Apa tas hadiah dari Chanyeol oppa ini terlihat cocok dengan pakaianku?"_

_"Ummm..." Sehun mengusap dagunya, memperhatikan Hyeri dari ujung sepatu sampai puncak kepalanya dengan rambut panjang yang ia gerai. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan." Dan sebuah tinjuan ringan dilayangkan Hyeri pada bahu Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum geli melihat wajah cemberut Hyeri._

_"Kurasa matamu benar-benar harus diperbaiki Sehun. Aku cantik. Dan aku bukan laki-laki yang sedang kau taksir."_

...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 21.35. **_

Satu botol Soju dan dua gelas kaca kecil diletakkan di atas meja kayu persegi itu. Luhan duduk bersila di atas karpet di samping Sehun yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di sebelahnya. Setelah kepergiaan Baekhyun berapa menit lalu yang sempat mengamuk dan mendobrak pintu kamar Luhan untuk mencari Sehun tapi tak berhasil.

Kini, di ruang tengah yang juga merambat sebagai ruang tamu dalam rumah kecil itu, Sehun duduk di atas karpet dengan punggung bersandar pada kaki sofa panjang di belakangnya, disusul Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menawarkan soju padanya.

"Keningmu dari tadi terus berkerut. Biarpun berapa kali ku bilang kalau Baekhyun tak akan berani kembali apalagi melapor pada rekannya —karena bagaimana pun dia lebih takut pada amarahku melebihi siapapun— kau tetap saja gelisah." Luhan menghela napas di akhir kalimatnya. "Mungkin kau butuh sedikit minum agar pikiranmu rileks dan kau bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini."

Sehun melirik cairan bening beralkohol yang dituangkan Luhan ke dalam gelas. "Kau tahu, aku tidak gampang mabuk."

"Eoh?"

"Aku tahu kau sengaja membuatku minum agar aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui dalam keadaan setengah sadar." Sehun melirik Luhan di sampingnya. "Apa kau tak percaya padaku setelah kedatangan adikmu itu?" Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

"Aku percaya padamu." jawab Luhan lugas, yang langsung mendapatkan alis Sehun terangkat sambil memandangnya —terlihat tidak yakin dengan jawaban Luhan.

Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya di permukaan meja, menggeser gelas kaca di atas meja ke hadapan Sehun, meski ia tahu Sehun belum berminat untuk minum dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Kita memang sudah sering bertemu sebelumnya di cafe tempatku bernyanyi." —Luhan berbicara tanpa ingin membalas tatapan Sehun di sampingnya, pandangannya terhadap butiran buih kecil alkohol dalam gelas di atas meja entah mengapa terlihat lebih mampu menenangkan kegugupannya— "Kau tahu...kita sama-sama tahu. Tak jarang mata kita saling bertemu dari jauh, entah sengaja atau tidak," nada suara Luhan memelan di akhir kalimat, sekilas pipinya terasa menghangat. Tatapan lekat dalam diam yang ia rasakan dari arah samping seolah bisa menelanjanginya saat itu.

Butuh satu tegukan air liur dan beberapa detik keheningan untuk menenangkan dirinya dari kegugupan karena tatapan namja tinggi disebelahnya, baru Luhan berani melanjutkannya karena Sehun sama sekali tak menyelanya —seolah menuntutnya untuk segera bicara dengan tuntas sampai pertanyaannya yang di awal terjawab. "Kita memang tidak pernah saling menyapa, bicara satu sama lain pun tak pernah. Tapi tiap hari kau selalu datang di sana, tiap hari aku selalu menyanyi di sana, dan... em... yah...tiap hari aku melihatmu, aku sangat mengenal wajahmu. Kurasa... kau juga pasti mengenal wajahku... karena kau selalu datang di saat aku sedang bernyanyi..." seulas senyum terbentuk dengan sendirinya di bibir Luhan.

Tanpa berani melirik sekali saja pada Sehun, Luhan melanjutkan. "Mungkin terdengar aneh jika aku mengatakan lebih percaya padamu padahal kita baru berkenalan secara resmi malam ini. Tapi yah, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kita sudah sering bertemu sebelumnya. Dan sepanjang yang ku lihat, dari cara dan tingkahmu yang sopan terhadap pelayan di cafe kami, dari kau yang selalu terlihat tenang tanpa ingin mencari masalah dengan pengunjung lain, juga dari segala hal kecil yang kau lakukan, seperti membersihkan noda kecil di atas meja dengan tissu sambil menunggu pesananmu datang, atau seperti saat kau menepikan kursi yang sempat menjauh dari meja agar tak ada waitters yang tersandung, dan juga saat kau membiarkan seekor kucing pengunjung yang mengelus kakimu padahal tubuhmu terlihat gemetar, kelihatan sekali kalau kau begitu takut dengan hewan berbulu itu... hihihi... tapi yah kau tetap diam saja tanpa menendang jauh kucing itu." Luhan berhenti terkekeh geli, sadar ia bicara terlalu jauh.

Wajahnya langsung memerah menyadari sejak tadi Sehun mendengarkan sambil terus menatapnya lekat dari samping. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa bernyanyi di atas panggung cafe sambil memperhatikan penontonmu sedetail itu," komentar Sehun dengan diakhiri sebuah senyuman tipis.

Luhan mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain. "Yang jelas aku percaya padamu!" ketusnya —menutupi kegugupan dan rasa canggungnya. "Di mataku kau tampak seperti orang yang baik-baik, bahkan mungkin sangat baik. Kau tidak mungkin tega membunuh seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas." Luhan menunduk, perkataan Baekhyun yang sempat mempengaruhinya saat ia datang mulai kembali tergiang. "Tapi tetap saja... bagaimana pun aku juga ingin tahu dari ceritamu sendiri. Aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hening sejenak. Sampai suara geseran gelas kaca yang berisi soju di atas meja berderit, Sehun meraihnya, meminumnya sampai habis. Luhan otomatis menoleh, beralih memperhatikannya. Setelah gelas kosong itu kembali di atas meja, Sehun ikut menoleh pada Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Terkunci satu sama lain.

"Dengar..." Sehun memulai. "...aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu... tak peduli setelah itu kau tetap akan melindungiku atau malah memanggil adikmu kembali ke sini..."

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 01.53. **_

_"Mereka semua harus membayarnya... hihihihi..." Nana mulai bergumam sendiri sambil terkekeh di jok mobil belakang. __Dia mabuk berat, selalu seperti itu. Wanita itu berumur 29 tahun, sebentar lagi umurnya akan mencapai kepala tiga dan bebannya tiap hari makin bertambah. Ia memang kebanyakan terlihat tersenyum atau kadang menampilkan wajah tegas dan angkuh di depan banyak orang. Tapi dibalik itu semua, dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang dipenuhi tekanan._

_Sebenarnya ia tak pernah menceritakan itu secara langsung padaku. Tapi tiap kali ia mabuk berat aku selalu mengantarnya pulang __—__sebagai supir pribadi__—__, dan sadar atau tidak ia selalu bercerita tentang masalahnya padaku selama perjalanan dalam mobil. Tentang betapa bosannya ia menjadi model, apalagi menjadi model paling tua di antara juniornya, wajahnya memang masih terlihat muda, tapi Nana tak menyangkal kalau umurnya semakin bertambah tiap waktu. Bentar lagi ia berumur 30 tahun, tapi ironisnya Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama 2 tahun tak pernah memberikan tanda-tanda untuk segera mengajaknya ke pelaminan._

_Perawan tua. Tak sedikit dari pesaingnya __—__sesama model__—__ yang menyindir tentang hal itu padanya. Ia wanita, tentu saja status sebagai perawan tua itu sangat mengganggu dirinya. Bertunangan dengan Chanyeol __—__atas kesepakatan keluarga mereka__—__sama sekali tak banyak membantunya, apalagi saat Nana mendapati kalau tunangannya itu ternyata adalah gay __—__tanpa sengaja ia menemukan foto mesra Chanyeol dengan pria lain di lemari tunangannya. Sejak itu mereka selalu bertengkar, adu argumen, sampai pada pelemparan barang apa saja di sekitar mereka._

_Semakin hari hidupnya tidak semakin baik. Nyaris tiap malam ia selalu membuat dirinya mabuk berat dalam sebuah club, dan berakhir dengan bartender yang menelponku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Malam ini, ia lagi-lagi mabuk, bukan dari klub malam seperti biasa, tapi dari pesta malam ulang tahun salah satu temannya._

_"Penyanyi cafe sialan! Tidak seharusnya ia menolak tawaranku untuk bernyanyi di pesta ultah Sulli! __Ahh~ Gara-gara dia tidak hadir aku harus minum lima botol karena kalah taruhan~"_

_Aku menghela nafas mendengar keluhan berbau alkohol dari jok di belakangku. Andai aku tahu sejak awal kalau Nana berniat membuat taruhan bersama teman-temannya, aku tak akan pernah mengajaknya ke cafe langgananku untuk melihat Deerlu __—__nama panggung penyanyi cafe di sana__—__ bernyanyi. Untung saja ia menolak tawaran Nana karena dalih pestanya berlangsung terlalu larut dan ia tak memiliki waktu untuk itu._

_"Kita sudah sampai nuuna." Aku mematikan mesin mobil dan menoleh ke belakang. "Apa kau kuat berjalan sendiri atau kau ingin aku memapah atau menggendongmu?" tawarku sopan sebagai supir pribadinya. Nana menatapku sambil tersenyum centil._

_"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang jadi tunanganku?" ia lalu tertawa sendiri dengan nafas yang berbau alkohol. "Sayang sekali kau hanya tertarik pada pria. Itulah mengapa ayahku memilihmu sebagai supir pribadiku agar tak berbuat macam-macam padaku. Hahahaha... lucu sekali... Andai ia tahu kalau tunangan yang ia pilihkan padaku juga seorang gay..." Nana tertawa aneh sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi._

_Tawanya mereda, ia mendongak ke atas, sekilas aku melihat warna bening di ujung matanya, ia menangis, tapi segera menutupinya dengan pungggung tangannya._

_Aku menatapnya simpati. "Nuuna__—__"_

_"Aku lelah dengaan ini semua..." bisiknya parau, terdengar putus asa._

_"Nuuna. Aku antar ke kamarmu agar kau bisa istirahat."_

_"Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."_

_Aku tak bisa membantah, tak ingin mendapatkan lemparan sepatu hak tinggi untuk kedua kalinya di keningku. Emosi Nana tidak terkendali jika ia mabuk seperti ini. Aku membiarkannya keluar sendiri dari mobil, berjalan pelan dan sempoyongan ke arah pintu masuk. Dari jendela rumah yang berbingkai gorden, aku bisa melihat cahaya lampu di ruang tengah masih menyala. Sepertinya malam ini Chanyeol menunggu Nana pulang. Tidak seperti biasanya sih, tapi semoga saja ini awal yang baik bagi hubungan mereka._

_Setelah Nana menghilang dari balik pintu rumah yang tertutup. Aku segera kembali menyalakan mobil, memutar arah meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Baru satu kilo aku melaju, ponsel di sakuku berdering dua kali, lalu berhenti sendiri. Aku memelankan laju mobilku untuk mengambil ponsel dan melihat daftar misscall. Nana. Mungkin dia hanya salah tindis karena mabuk._

_"Astaga," aku tersentak melihat daftar nama misscall sebelum Nana. Itu nomor Hyeri yang mencoba menelponku sekitar lima jam yang lalu. Aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkannya di rumah Nana untuk menjaga Chanyeol yang sedang deman. Aku janji akan mengantarnya pulang dan mentraktirnya makan setelah mengantar Nana ke pesta temannya, tapi aku lupa dan malah tertahan di depan rumah pesta Sulli menunggu Nana selesai dari pesta tersebut._

_Semoga saja dia tidak ngambek padaku. Apa mungkin malam ini dia sudah tertidur dan menginap di rumah Nana bersama Chanyeol? Lebih baik aku mengeceknya saja. Aku memutuskan untuk membalik arah, kembali ke rumah Nana._

_Lampu ruang tengahnya masih menyala. __Aku mengetuk pintu, tak ada jawaban. Ku coba memutar kenop pintunya, ternyata Nana belum sempat menguncinya, tentu saja karena ia masih mabuk. Langsung saja aku melangkah masuk._

_... Aku terhenti, mataku melebar dengan sendirinya, bertemu pandang dengan mata Nana yang menghadap padaku. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, suaranya merintih serak kecil tanpa bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Kedua tangannya menahan tali tas yang mencekik lehernya dari belakang. Kakinya bergetar, tubuhnya makin lemas, nafasnya makin sesak._

_Baru satu langkah kugerakan __—__dari keterkejutanku selama tiga detik__—__ tubuh Nana sudah terjatuh duluan, terbaring di lantai dengan mata tertutup. Sebuah tas selempang merah juga ikut terjatuh dari tangan seseorang setelahnya. Mataku merambat naik dari tubuh Nana di lantai menuju kaki seseorang yang tadi berdiri di belakang Nana, sampai mataku beradu pandang dengan orang yang menjatuhkan tas tersebut._

_Pintu kamar di seberang sana terbuka, seseorang yang baru saja ingin keluar terhenti di ambang pintu, ekspresi terkejutnya tak jauh beda dariku. Tak lama, suara gemetar Hyeri memecahkan keheningan di antara kami bertiga yang masih bisa berdiri di tempat masing-masing._

_"Op...pa..."_

...

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 22.05. **_

Satu gelas kosong dihempaskanpelan di atas meja, menimbulkanbunyi keciladu kaca dan kayu. Kepala Sehun tertunduk dengan loyo di atasnya. "Lagi..." gumamnya dengan suara serak khas yang berat.

"Sudah cukup. Kau mabuk," tegur Luhan di sampingnya, menggeser jauh botol kosong soju yang sudah bertambah tiga buah di atas meja.

Sehun menggeleng sambil terkekeh pelan."Tidak Lu... Sudah kubilang aku tidak gampang mabuk." Ia menoleh, segera mencondongkanwajahnya di depan Luhan. "Lihat, apa wajahku terlihat merah?"

Sedikit. Tapi rona merah yang menjalar di wajah Luhan lebih pekat karena tindakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba mendekati wajahnya dari samping. Luhan berpaling ke depan, membiarkan hembusan nafas Sehun beralih menerpa sisi telinganya.

"Luhan—"

Namja manis itu memilih segera menuangkan Soju ke dalam gelasnya sendiri. Mengabaikan panggilan Sehun dan mimun dengan gerakan buru-buru —menutupi kegugupannya. Mata rusanya menutup berkerut merasakan aliran panas menggelitik tenggorokannya. Luhan menelannya lalu mendesah pelan mengeluarkan aroma soju dari mulutnya. "Ah..."

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi lucu Luhan dari samping. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau memiliki sisi yang lucu juga."

"Huh? A-apa?" Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

Mata teduh Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan lekat. "Kau... selama ini di mataku terlihat... sangat menawan..." satu pujian bernada pelan dengan kedua pipi Sehun yang sempat merona sendiri, mampu melabungkan hati Luhan."Aku selalu memperhatikanmu bernyanyi di sana. Kau... terlihat begitu berkilau. Aku setuju dengan mereka yang mengatakan Deerlu memiliki suara sangat lembut bagaikan malaikat dari surga. Tapi aku lebih setuju lagi dengan kau sebagai malaikat sesungguhnya yang turun dari surga. Sungguh... kau terlihat begitu mempesona di atas sana..."

Luhan hanya bisa diam, tersentuh, terpaku dengan tatapan Sehun yang mampu menghanyutkan pikirannya dalam satu titik, satu bias dalam mata bening Sehun yang hanya menampakkan bayangan sosok Luhan sendiri di dalam pupil onyx itu.

"Kau tahu hukum bintang?" tanya Sehun. "Mereka bilang bintang itu hanya bersinar dan tampak indah dari jauh, tapi jika dilihat dari dekat bintang itu tak lebih dari sekedar bongkahan batu biasa yang melayang di angkasa. Tapi kau... adalah bintang yang spesial. Terlihat begitu mempesona dari jauh, dan—" Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat, berjarak tiga jari dari wajah Luhan. "...ternyata jika dari dekat..." mata Sehun meneliti tiap sudut wajah cantik yang merona di hadapannya, sampai kembali pada mata indah Luhan yang bergerak gelisah. "...kau jauh terlihat lebih indah dari siapa pun..."

"K-kurasa kau sudah mabuk..." Luhan mencoba mendorong bahu Sehun menjauh. Tapi Sehun masih bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan posisinya, ia malah menuntun tangan Luhan yang menyentuh bahunya, untuk bergeser, meletakkannya di depan dada kiri Sehun. Luhan langsung merinding sekaligus merona merasakan degup jantung Sehun di sentuhan telapak tangannya.

"Apa orang mabuk memiliki detak jantung sekeras ini?"

Luhan tak sanggup menjawab, karena ia merasa degub jantungnya sama kerasnya dengan Sehun, dan dia sadar dirinya tak mabuk.

"Aku tahu ini lancang. Kita bahkan baru berkenalan secara resmi malam ini... tapi..." Wajah Sehun makin mendekat. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?" nafas Luhan terasa mencekat mendengar bisikan itu di depan wajahnya. "...aku ingin sekali menciummu..."

Luhan merona dengan kepala makin menunduk, menghindar dari tatapan Sehun di depan wajahnya. "T-tidakkah ini terlalu—"

"Terburu-buru?" sambung Sehun. "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku tak tahu lagi kapan aku bisa sebebas ini."

Luhan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Mereka tidak akan menangkapmu. Bukan kau pembunuhnya."

"Tapi aku terlibat." Tangan Sehun menggenggam pelan punggung tangan Luhan yang masih berada di depan dadanya, sementara sebelah tangan lain mulai membelai sisi pipi Luhan yang merona. "Jadi... bolehkah aku menciummu? Satu kali saja..."

Keheningan itu diisi Sehun dengan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan tak sanggup menjawab dengan gerakan kepala atau berbicara satu kata saja. Tapi ia perlahan menutup mata, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

_Hanya satu kali..._

Batin Luhan mengingatkan di antara satu tekanan lembut bibirnya. Sehun menjauh sejenak setelah kecupan singkat itu. Luhan membuka mata, tak sadar langsung menatap mata Sehun dengan pandangan kecewa.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke sudut lain. "Satu kali lagi..." bisiknya kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah menutup matanya terlebih dahulu.

_Satu kali lagi..._

Ulang Luhan dalam hati, menerima satu kecupan lagi. Belailan lembut ibu jari Sehun di sisi pipinya dan juga kecupan Sehun yang berubah mengemut bibir bawah Luhan, membuatnya otomatis mengeluarkan lenguhan singkat tanpa perintah. Hasrat itu mulai muncul, hangat yang merambat jadi panas di sekitar wajahnya, menjalar sampai ke ujung kakinya. Bibir Luhan langsung bergerak membalas mengemut bibir atas Sehun. Debaran jantung itu memacunya untuk memainkan bibir mereka. Berbeda jauh dari sekedar kecupan biasa yang tampak malu-malu, tahu-tahu itu sudahmenjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam antar dua pria dewasa.

Lubang hidung mereka terjepit di antara ciuman dalam mereka. Mengabaikan hirupan udara untuk sesaat, bibir mereka malah bergerak saling mengemut dan menekan, satu sama lain. Paru-paru terasa semakin menipis, tapi gerakan bibir mereka malah semakin dalam mengemut dengan gemas, sampai batas nafas pun tak bisa lagi untuk diabaikan.

Dua hembusan nafas panas menjadi satu di depan bibir yang telah basah dan terpisah. Mata Sehun menatap Luhan yang memandangnya setengah terpejam, rona merah di wajah manis itu tampak seolah menggodanya. "Mmm...satu kali lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada menawar.

"Pabbo..." Luhan mengumpat pelan, meraih kerah baju Sehun. "Berhenti mengatakan satu kali lagi kalau kau ingin lebih dari itu..."

"Baiklah... kurasa aku tidak bisa berhenti selama kau tidak keberatan..." Telapak tangan Sehun beralih ke tengkuk Luhan, memiringkan sekali lagi kepalanya lalu membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

"Mmnh!" Luhan mengeluh tertahan ketika Sehun mengikut sertakan lidahnya, menyelipkan di antara sela bibir Luhan, bermain dalam rongga mulutnya, membelai langit-langit hangat di dalamnya, mengitari lidah Luhan. Tangan Luhan agak gemetar ketika ia mencoba untuk mendorong bahu Sehun, meminta pasokan udara sejenak setelah lebih dari lima menit Sehun terus memainkan mulut dan bibirnya.

"Muaah! Hah!" Luhan melempar kepalanya ke belakang dengan tanganSehun yang masihmenangkap belakang lehernya, membuat posisi kepalanya setengah mendongak. Luhan mengambil nafas dari hidung dan mengeluarkan dari mulutnya, bibirnya bengkak, matanya sayu, selain karena ciuman Sehun yang handal dan juga pengaruh dua gelas soju yang baru ia minum membuat kepalanya agak pening. Luhan bahkan tak sengaja meneteskan air liur di sudut bibirnya tanpa niat menelannya. Tak ambil pusing dengan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan lekat.

Tubuh Luhan merinding merasakan jilatan basah Sehun di dagunya, merambat naik sampai sudut bibirnya, menghapus aliran liur Luhan dengan liurnya sendiri, lalu kembali mencium bibir Luhan.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sehun diantara serangan bibirnya. Luhan mulai mengerti maksud permintaan maaf itu ketika dengan perlahan Sehun merebahkan Luhan di atas karpet dan menindihnya. "Kurasa aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti Lu..." Bibir Sehun beralih ke pipi, lalu menjilat telinganya.

"Ngghhh!" Luhan menggigit bibir sambil mengeluh tertahan, meremas bahu Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Reaksimu terlalu menggairahkan..."

Mata Luhan mengerut terpejam, menahan malu.

Sehun tersenyum sambil melanjutkan kecupannya, merambat turun mencium kulit leher jenjang Luhan. "Kau boleh menghajarku setelah ini..." Satu gigitan dan emutan di pertengahan leher Luhan membuatnya mengerang dengan suara indah yang melengking. Itu baru satu kissmark dan sudah membuat jantung Sehun berdegub kencang dengan nafas yang makin memburu karena reaksi yang ditimbulkan Luhan.

"Kurasa malam ini aku benar-benar jadi 'penjahat' Lu... Mianhe..."

"Nggghh... Aaaah!" dan punggung Luhan melengkung, mendesah indah saat jemari tangan Sehun sudah menyelinap di balik bajunya, memilin nipple seksi Luhan yang menegang...

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 09.02. **_

Pukul sembilan pagi. Mereka berenam berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Cho Kyuhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebuah berkas. Baekhyun dan Jongin berdiri tegak di sisi ruangan, sementara Minyoung di sisi ambang pintu menggigit ibu jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang," kalimat itu meluncur pertama kali dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Kasus ini memang belum tuntas, tapi dengan hanya status sebagai saksi kami tak bisa menahan kalian lebih lama sampai lewat dari 24 jam. Tapi setelah ini, selama penyelidikan masih berlangsung, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian akan kami panggil kembali. Jadi mohon bantuannya sekalian."

"Bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan. Cho Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman tipis yang tampak miring –cenderung seperti seringai tersembunyi.

"Berhubung dia kabur di tengah penyelidikan tentangnya, otomatis saat ini kecurigaan kami besar pada dirinya. Untuk saat ini kami berusaha mencarinya dan meminta penjelasan mengapa ia memilih kabur tiba-tiba. Jadi, jika salah satu dari kalian bertemu dengannya," mata Kyuhyun yang sempat bergantian melirik Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, kini kembali tertuju pada namja yang paling tinggi. Ada kilatan aneh dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang mendadak menajam pada Chanyeol. "Aku harap kalian mau 'membujuk'nya untuk kembali ke sini secepatnya, agar hukuman dan kecurigaan mengenai dia, tidak semakin berat."

Chanyeol balas dengan senyuman biasa -namun tampak aneh di mata Kyuhyun. "Iya. Andai aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

_Ku harap begitu..._ batin Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu," ia menunduk singkat, lalu beralih ke sisi ruangan. "Baekhyun-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun. "Ikut aku ke ruanganku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Oh. Neh hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk. Hendak melangkah menyusul Kyuhyun yang telah pergi ketika pergalangan tangannya mendadak di tahan dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh, tepat disaat Chanyeol mencondongkan kepalanya di sisi wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku tunggu kau di luar," bisik Chanyeol, terdengar biasa namun cukup ampuh membuat pipi Baekhyun sekilas berubah warna karena suara berat Chanyeol.

"Ah, Baiklah..." Baekhyun mengangguk malu. Melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dari lengannya dan segera beranjak pergi ke luar ruangan. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tatapan Jongin yang ia yakini tengah memandangnya dengan selidik.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 07.45. **_

Biasanya saat terbangun di pagi hari, hanya hangatnya mentari yang menyapa Luhan melalui jendela kaca kamarnya. Tapi untuk pagi ini, selain hangatnya mentari pagi, sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggang telanjangnya, dada bidang padat yang menjadi bantalan pipinya, dan juga hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa keningnya, menjadi penambah tersendiri yang menyambut bangun tidur Luhan kali ini.

Luhan mengerjap pelan dalam posisinya. Belum mau beranjak, belum pula mau bergerak. Ia telah sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang baru terjadi semalam, apa yang telah mereka lakukan, dan siapa pria telanjang yang berbaring di bawahnya yang juga sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya. Rasanya dia benar-benar sudah tak waras, baru berkenalan secara resmi semalam dan mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan panas di atas ranjang. Ughh! Ingin rasanya Luhan menenggalamkan dirinya di lautan China saking malunya. Karena bagaimana pun ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya begitu menikmati kegiatan pertama yang ia lakukan bersama seorang pria.

Suara erangan berat yang bernada pelan mulai terdengar dari tenggorokan Sehun. Dada bidang bagai ukiran dewa yang dijadikan bantal oleh kepala Luhan itu mulai bergerak. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak untuk beradu pandang dengan Sehun yang masih mengucek matanya. Sehun berkedip, beradu pandang dengan Luhan. Melihat wajah polos namja cantik itu dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada dadanya, membuat Sehun langsung tersenyum.

"Pagi..." Sehun maju untuk mengecup pelan bibir Luhan yang mengerucut.

Luhan memerah. "Hmm..." balas bergumam sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Ia lalu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas dada Sehun, sekaligus melepas lengan Sehun yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Luhan sedikit meringis sakit pada pinggulnya yang pegal saat ia mencoba untuk duduk membelakangi Sehun.

"Hei," Sehun meraih lengannya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Luhan menghela nafas. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terlalu malu, bahkan untuk sekedar kembali bertatap muka dengan Sehun ia tak berani. Ranjang itu sedikit berderit saat Sehun ikut bangkit untuk duduk, sama seperti Luhan yang masih membiarkan bagian tubuh bawah mereka tertutupi selimut yang sama. Lengan Sehun kembali memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang, mempertemukan dada telanjangnya dengan punggung telanjang Luhan.

"Kau marah padaku?" bisik Sehun sambil menumpukan dagunya di atas bahu telanjang Luhan.

Namja manis dalam pelukannya itu menggeleng pelan tanpa suara.

"Jangan ngambek..." Sehun tak puas karena Luhan sama sekali tak bersuara. Ia mengecup gemas bahu Luhan. "Tenang saja. Meski kau tak mungkin hamil aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab." Sehun nyengir, tapi langsung meringis saat Luhan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Pabbo," sungut Luhan dengan wajah yang merona manis.

Sehun terkekeh sejenak. Perlahan wajahnya berubah lebih serius. "Lu... kau mau ikut aku ke Jepang?"

"Apa?"

"Jepang. Negeri sakura itu. Kau mau ke sana bersamaku?"

"T-tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu? Mengapa tiba-tiba—" Luhantersentak begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Sehun, jangan bilang kau ingin..."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Memang bukan aku pembunuhnya. Tapi bisa dibilang aku sudah terlibat. Apa lagi setelah aku lari di tengah pemeriksaan, sudah pasti mereka mencurigaiku, dan akan terus mengejarku."

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal 'kan? Ah tidak. Kalian semua yang sudah merencanakannya," tuduh Luhan tak habis pikir, ia menghela nafas, memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil mengernyit.

"Ayolah Lu~~" suara Sehun berubah merengek sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan erat. Membuat Luhan semakin mengernyit heran karena perubahan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba "Ikut aku Jepang... Kita tinggal bersama di sana."

Wajah Luhan langsung memerah pekat setelah menyadari maksud dari arti ajakan itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ajakan awal Sehun semalam yang meminta 'satu ciuman saja', berubah menjadi 'satu ajakan hidup bersama' di negeri orang.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 09.15. **_

"Ini," Kyuhyun memberikan satu lembar foto pada Baekhyun. Sebuah foto jenazah Nana sebatas kepala dan leher, dalam foto tersebut mata Nana masih terbuka lebar dengan tatapan kosong seperti pertama kali mayatnya ditemukan, dan juga bekas merah lilitan tali yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. "Sekarang kita focus untuk menemukan tali yang digunakan sudah memerintahkan Jongin untuk mencari ulang di rumah Nana dan Chanyeol, juga rumah Kyungsoo dan Sehun."

Baekhyun terdiam, meneliti foto leher Nana yang berada di tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau dengar aku?"

Baekhyun berkedip, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Neh hyung. Aku mendengarkan." Baekhyun lalu menyimpan foto leher Nana itu ke dalam sakunya. "Tapi hyung, kalau misalnya tali itu tak juga kita temukan, dan juga tidak menemukan Sehun. Apa kita masih bisa melanjutkan kasus ini tanpa bukti yang jelas?"

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kasus ini akan kita tutup jika tak juga menemukan jalan keluarnya?"

"Yah… bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Apa kau amatir?" suara Kyuhyun mendadak menajam –penuh ancaman. "Apa gunanya detektif polisi bagian penyelidikan kalau tak bisa memecahkan kasus seperti ini? Semampunya kita harus memecahkan hal yang dibilang tak mungkin. Biarpun itu seperti mencari sebuah jarum dalam tumpukan jerami, kita harus bisa menemukannya, apapun carannya. Kau mengerti."

Baekhyun mengangguk."Neh hyung. Aku mengerti. Maaf pemikiranku tentang yang tadi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun ke arah meja untuk merapikan beberapa folder dokumennya. "Kalau pun sampai batas waktu kasusnya tali itu tak juga ditemukan, terpaksa kita menggunakan bukti-bukti lain, saksi mata, alibi tersangka yang paling dicurigai dan mengajukan semua itu ke meja pengadilan."

"Bukan kah itu terdengar seperti ingin menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti yang kuat?"

"Karena itu temukan talinya sebelum batas waktu penyelidikan kasus ini."

"Apa memang sudah ada yang sangat dicurigai?"

_Park Chanyeol,_ pikir Kyuhyun menjawab, tapi ia lebih memilih diam sambil menggeleng.

Hening yang diambil Kyuhyun selanjutnya dengan punggung yang menghadapnya, membuat Baekhyun mulai gelisah. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan hyung?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bersuara dengan nada lebih lembut tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat aneh diajukan di saat seperti ini. "Apa maksudmu hyung? Kau bertanya seolah-olah kita baru saja bertemu setelah lama berpisah." Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

Pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti. Tanpa berbalik ia berucap dengan nada serius, "Kau tidak ingat? Dini hari tadi aku mendapati kau tertidur dalam mobil. Kau terlihat sangat lelah dan kacau, sampai-sampai kau bergumam tak jelas dan menangis di pelukanku. Kau tertidur hanya berapa menit di ruanganku, setelah bangun, tanpa sarapan dan hanya dengan segelas minuman hangat yang kuberikan padamu, kau tiba-tiba beranjak pergi lagi entah kemana." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau pergi cukup lama tanpa mengatakan padaku ke mana tujuanmu. Tidak kah kau sadar kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Ah..." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkungnya sambil menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Maaf hyung, seharusnya aku melapor padamu tadi. Aku benar-benar terburu-buru. Sungguh."

"Jadi apa kau sekarang merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Neh hyung. Tenang saja. Aku sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik," jawabnya riang. Tak menyadari kalau sekarang gambaran mengenai dirinya yang berciuman dengan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu, sangat mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Neh hyung?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan saranku untuk segera mencari pasangan kencan, bukan?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menangguk. Mengingat omelan Kyuhyun kemarin pagi sebelum ia diberikan kasus pembunuhan Nana ini. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun mengeluh tentang Baekhyun yang sudah dewasa tapi masih tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Menyarankannya untuk mencari orang yang bisa mengurusnya, padahal saat itu Baekhyun pikir Kyuhyun sudah cukup bisa mengurusnya sebagai seniornya. Ini lah yang selalu membuat Baekhyun bingung. Kyuhyun memang selalu menegur dan memarahi semua kesalahan atau kekurangannya, tapi ujung-ujungnya Kyuhyun sendiri juga yang membantu dan memperbaiki semua kekurangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggilan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang sempat melayang. Tak terlalu terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berpindah tempat sangat dekat di hadapannya. Tinggi badan seniornya yang nyaris sama dengan Chanyeol, tidak membuat Baekhyun mendongak terlalu jauh.

"Neh hyung?"

"Boleh aku menambahkan satu saran lain lagi?"

Baekhyun berkedip. Tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun mendadak bersikap kelewat sopan —lembut padanya. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

"Pilihlah dengan baik, buka matamu lebar-lebar. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat Kyuhyun kembali menyelanya.

"Aku akan mengajukan surat kenaikan pangkatmu jika kau bisa memahami dengan benar ucapanku tadi." Kyuhyun menyeringai sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju ke meja kerjanya lagi.

"Yach Hyung. Kalau kau ingin memberikan teka-teki pada seseorang. Kau harus memberikannya lebih detail. Jangan setengah-setengah seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar keluhan Baekhyun. "Aku masih tak mengerti. Mengapa kau bisa masuk ke bagian penyelidikan sementara kau sama sekali tak bisa peka dengan hal sekecil ini."

"Huh? Apa? Kau bilang apa hyung?"

"Mau makan bersamaku? Kau belum sarapan bukan?"

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit. Yakin kalau kalimat panjang yang sebelumnya diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi bukanlah mengenai ajakan makan bersama yang terdengar singkat.

"Yach. Kau mau makan denganku atau tidak? Kali ini aku yang traktir."

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng. Seketika lupa dengan gumaman panjang Kyuhyun yang samar-samar ia dengar tadi. "Maaf hyung. Lain kali saja yah. Aku sudah janji makan dengan orang lain."

"Dengan Jongin?"

"Bukan."

"Aku tidak bisa bergabung makan dengan kalian?"

"Emm... aku tidak yakin. Soalnya dia—"

"Oke. Jangan katakan padaku siapa orang itu," potong Kyuhyun cepat dengan nada sedikit ketus. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Oke hyung. Aku pergi."

Pintu ruangannya tertutup, dan suara langkah kaki Baekhyun semakin samar dan menjauh. Kyuhyun mengambil bolpoin di sakunya, membuka satu map di atas meja dan menampilkan beberapa foto di dalamnya. Tatapannya berubah menajam, tangannya menusuk-nusuk gambar wajah dalam foto tersebut dengan bulpoinnya.

"Aku yang akan menangkapmu," desis Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 09.05. **_

Bunyi mesin pengering rambut itu mengisi suasana pagi dalam kamar bernuansa feminim. Hyeri duduk di depan meja riasnya, mengeringkan rambut sebahunya yang basah karena keramas. Tak lama ia mematikannya, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan datar.

Perlahan matanya beralih ke atas meja rias. Sebuah buku kecil passport dan tiket pesawat ke negeri sakura terletak di samping tas selempangnya.

Malam nanti, dia akan segera kembali ke Jepang…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Saya gambil perandaian Nana di sini seperti Nana After School, Hyeri seperti Hyeri gil**__**'**__**s day, dan Do Minyoung seperti Min Miss A. **__**T**__**api kalau ada reader yang anggap tiga gadis ini adalah OC, juga tidak masalah, tidak terpengaruh dg jalan cerita :p**_

_**Terima kasih masih yang setia dan nge-review di chap sebelumnya~ *senyum manis sambil meluk Kyuhyun***_

_**Jangan ragu untuk ngereview, saya suka baca semua pendapat dan spekulasi kalian~ lagipula, updatenya fanfic ini tergantung dari banyaknya jumlah reiwer itu sendiri~ **_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Ingin fast update lagi? **

**Review Please~**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[5 Febuari 2015]**_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:: Maaf, saya baru bisa muncul saat ini. Awal Febuari kemarin setelah ujian, saya malah terkena penyakit, dan setelah diperiksa saya terkena gejala tifus. Karena itu saya istirahat total, dan baru bisa muncul lagi sekarang…..

Untuk L3Y (bagi yang menantinya), akan tetap saya lanjutkan kok. :)

.

.

.

.

.

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Jongin; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

"Ayo," Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Aku antar kalian pulang."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab penawaran itu, Minyoung, adik perempuannya yang berdiri di sampingnya, sudah membungkuk duluan dengan riang. "Khamsahamida Ahjusshi!" Min langsung meraih lengan kakaknya. "Kajja oppa. Kita pulang!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Ia melirik Jongin yang senyuman lebarnya kini berubah jadi sebuah senyuman kaku—masih tersinggung dengan sebutan ahjusshi.

Jongin pun beranjak duluan menuntun kedua kakak adik itu menuju mobilnya. Setelah duduk di jok kemudi, Jongin menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan heran, melihat Kyungsoo mengikuti Min untuk duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kyungsoo, duduk lah di depan saja, tidak perlu sungkan."

"Ah, aniyo ahjusshi, gwencana."

Rasanya Jongin ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya di laut China. Dengan raut wajah down dan bayang-bayang frustasi di belakang kepalanya, Jongin berbicara. "B-bisakah kalian tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjusshi? Aku tidak setua itu."

"Memang berapa umurmu?"

"25."

Kyungsoo dan Minyoung saling berpandangan, dan dengan bersamaan kedua saudara bertubuh mungil itu mengibaskan tangannya sambil nyengir. "Eyy, jangan mencoba menipu kami," kata Min.

"Benar. Mana mungkin kau seumuran denganku?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum geli, mengabaikan fakta bahwa aura depressi yang mengelilingi Jongin semakin pekat, membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa menunduk.

...

"Ahjusshi tidak singgah dulu untuk memakan beberapa cemilan kami? Sebagai ucapan terimakasih," tawar Minyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Min," Kyungsoo menepuk bahu adiknya. "Kurasa dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan—"

"Tak apa," Jongin menyela sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hanya sebentar kan? Kurasa cukup untuk menghabisi waktu istirahat makanku." Jongin masih tak mengerti, mengapa Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Baru setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Do yang tampak sepi —kedua orang tua mereka sama-sama pekerja kantoran dan sudah berangkat—, duduk di salah satu sofa mereka, dan ditawari tiga toples kue kering berbeda bentuk, Jongin mulai mengerti arti dari pandangan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Cobalah Ahjusshi. Ini semua aku yang membuatnya," ujar Min riang dengan senyum sumringah.

"Oh, neh. Khamsahamida," Jongin mengambil salah satu, firasatnya mulai tak enak saat mendapati Kyungsoo memandangnya simpati. Agak ragu ia mulai mencoba satu gigitan. Melihat bagimana Min menatapnya antusias, membuat Jongin memasukkan satu kue kering itu dalam sekali kunyah, dan menelannya dengan memasang wajah sebiasa mungkin.

"Jadi bagimana Ahjusshi? Kau suka? Enak kan?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku, memberikan jempol dengan senyum paksa. Meski sebenarnya kue yang terasa seperti kerikil dan sangat tak berperike'makanan' itu benar-benar sangat janggal dalam tenggorokannya.

"Minnie," Kyungsoo mengintrupsi, mengabaikan wajah Min yang tampak berbinar dengan 'pujian' Jongin itu. "Mana minumannya? Kau tidak ingin dia tersedak kuemu karena terlalu bersemangat makan kuemu itu?"

"Ah ya. Aku hampir lupa." Min menepuk kedua tangannya. "Bentar yah ahjussi. Aku buatkan minuman dulu. Kau tak perlu sungkan menghabiskan semuanya. Aku masih punya banyak toples di lemariku. Nanti akan kubungkuskan untuk ahjussi bawa pulang! Tunggu sebentar ne~" Min lalu beranjak ke dapur sambil bersiul riang.

Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya begitu sosok adik menghilang di balik dinding. Ia membungkuk di sofa panjang sambil membekap mulutnya, berusaha menyamarkan tawanya agar tak terdengar sampai ke dapur.

"Hei, hei, seharusnya kau memberitahu kan aku dari awal," protes Jongin, cemberut.

"Mianheyo," Kyungsoo mencoba kembali duduk tegak di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Jongin. Ia memegang perutnya menahan tawa. "Aku 'kan tadi sudah berusaha mencegahmu."

"Mana aku tahu kalau maksud ucapanmu tadi untuk menyelamatkanku?" Jongin menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia membungkuk untuk membuka laci meja bawah dan mengambil botol minuman. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, mengitari meja untuk duduk di samping Jongin.

"Ini. Bagaimana pun terima kasih banyak."

"Hm?" Alis Jongin terangkat tak mengerti.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mau menghargai kerja keras Min membuat kue. Aku saja sebagai kakaknya tak pernah mengatakan kalau kuenya enak. Aku hanya bisa bilang kalau kuenya tidak memiliki rasa —tak sampai hati mengatakan tidak enak. Jadi, terimakasih sudah mau menyenangkan hati Min." Kyungsoo menyodorkan botol minuman itu pada Jongin lagi. "Minumlah dulu sebelum menghabiskan semua kuenya."

Jongin menganga tak percaya pada kalimat Kyungsoo yang terakhir. Namja mungil itu langsung tersenyum geli dengan ekspressi Jongin. "Aku hanya bercanda," tambahnya sambil mengerling. Membuat Jongin bisa bernafas lega dan menerima minuman botol mineral itu. Bagaimana pun ia perlu menetralkan rasa aneh yang menjanggal di tenggorokannya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Jongin-sshi."

Jongin balas tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo —tampak sadar senyumannya sempat membuat Kyungsoo terpaku. "Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku seperti itu daripada sebutan ahjusshi."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf yang tadi. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti permainan adikku yang memanggilmu seperti itu. Lagipula ekspressimu itu sangat lucu saat kami memanggilmu begitu."

"Tapi aku serius. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti pedhopil kalau memangilku dengan sebutan ahjussi."

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Hah? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Ah..." Jongin memalingkan wajah sambil bersiap meminum botol mineralnya. "Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja."

"Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Jongin-sshi. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Ahjusshi daripada panggilan biasa."

Jongin menyemburkan minumannya, lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Hei, itu tidak adil, kita bahkan seumuran seongsainim."

Kyungsoo langsung tertawa. "Tapi wajah merenggutmu itu sangat lucu, aku serius. Ku kira semua polisi itu terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi ternyata ada juga yang lucu sepertimu." dan Kyungsoo kembali tertawa melihat raut wajah merengut Jongin.

"Aigoo... ternyata kau tak sepolos yang kukenal seperti kemarin..." gumam Jongin mengeluh. Tapi diakhiri dengan senyuman sambil melihat tawa Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Terlihat begitu cantik di matanya...

.

.

.

.

Itu terasa canggung. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara untuk memulai topik baru. Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa, terlihat fokus dengan kemudi jalan mobil yang ia kendarai, meski sebenarnya sebagian besar pikirannya berada pada namja tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya —yang juga terlihat diam sambil menatap kaca jendela samping.

Sudah 10 tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk berpisah dan tiba-tiba bertemu kembali dalam situasi yang sangat berbeda. Sebuah tendangan di wajah yang dilakukan Baekhyun sebagai salam pembuka pertemuan mereka kemarin, juga makian dan tuduhan yang dilayangkan Baekhyun selama sesi introgasi kemarin, bukanlah hal yang bisa dibilang pantas sebagai salam pertemuan kembali setelah 10 tahun lamanya tak pernah bertemu.

Oke, Baekhyun tak mau sepenuhnya menyalahkan semua itu pada dirinya sendiri, sebagian besar itu semua juga disebabkan Chanyeol yang tak mau menceritakan semua padanya, membuat Baekhyun salah paham. Dia bahkan harus mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya dari mulut orang lain. Lalu... ciuman mereka itu. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tanpa berpikir langsung menciumnya setelah mendengar Chanyeol yang mengatakan masih mencintainya? Kalau kejadian itu kembali di ingat, Baekhyun jadi merasa kalau dirinya saat itu terlihat seperti remaja dengan hormon yang meluap-luap seperti saat ia masih seorang pelajar sepuluh tahun lalu. Aisshh...benar-benar memalukan.

"Apa ada sesuatu di kepalamu sampai kau harus mengacaknya dengan brutal seperti itu?" nada suara Chanyeol yang geli mampu membuat pikiran Baekhyun kembali pada keadaan sekitar.

Baekhyun sekilas melirik Chanyeol yang masih memandang jendela samping pintu mobil, lalu pandangan Baekhyun kembali pada jalanan di depan dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Kupikir kau lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan di sampingmu dari pada memperhatikan aku."

"Sebenarnya, sejak tadi aku hanya melihat bayangan refleksimu dari kaca."

Haruskah Baekhyun menyalahkan hormonnya lagi karena kali ini pipinya mendadak terasa sangat panas? "Bohong," dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menyangkalnya dengan suara bisikan tapi masih mampu terdengar oleh Chanyeol. "Untuk apa kau melihat bayanganku dari kaca jendela kalau bisa melihat aslinya di sini."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya." Terdengar helaan nafas Chanyeol yang frustasi. Dari ekor mata Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat kepala Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh padanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan lampu merah. Menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terulur menangkup pipi Baekhyun, dengan ibu jari yang menekan bibir Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucut. "Memainkan bibirmu seperti itu," Chanyeol beralih menatap mata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kalau efeknya masih saja sama persis seperti dulu."

"A-apa?" Bibir Baekhyun berrgerak di depan jempol Chanyeol yang masih menekannya. Pipinya merona melihat tatapan intens Chanyeol. "H-hei, jangan bilang kau ingin menciumku lagi?"

"Kau harus mengoreksinya," jempol Chanyeol berpindah mengelus sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Yang tadi itu kau yang menciumku, bukan aku yang menciummu."

"Apa bedanya? Kau juga membalasnya?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, meski wajahnya masih memerah. "Hah, biasanya juga kau langsung menciumku tanpa mengatakan apapun," Baekhyun bergumam biasa sambil melirik ke arah jalanan. Tak menyangka dengan ucapan refleks mengutarakan pikirannya tadi membuat Chanyeol langsung mencodongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

Dan menciumnya.

Benar-benar menciumnya.

Mempertemukan bibir keduanya dengan lembut.

Mata Baekhyun melebar untuk beberapa saat. Terdiam di tempat. Pikirannya seolah membentuk adegan drama di mana satu adegan diputar ulang selama tiga kali dengan gerakan agak slow motion yang diputar dari beberapa sudut angle kamera, meski sebenarnya itu hanya terjadi sekali dalam sekejap. Adegan di mana Chanyeol yang bergerak dari kursinya mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium bibirnya. Lengkap dengan backsound lagu yang agak melankolis untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan yang selama sepuluh tahun hampir terkubur kembali meluap-luap di dadanya. Meletus dengan suara kembang api tak terlihat di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa kali ini ia harus kembali menyalahkan hormonnya dengan pikiran dan perasaannya yang terlalu berlebihan itu? Tapi yang jelas ia menutup matanya untuk menyambut ciuman Chanyeol dan membalasnya. Dia seolah bisa merasakan perasaan Chanyeol yang tertuang dalam ciuaman lembut itu. Membuat dadanya makin membuncah dengan perasaan sama yang tak terbendung dalam jiwanya. Dia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini...

TINNN! Suara klanson mobil di belakang membuyarkan segalanya.

Chanyeol menarik diri. Baekhyun mengumpat dengan wajah merah dan nafas terengah, segera fokus pada kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya melewati rambu lampu hijau. Dilihat dari ekor matanya kalau kini bahu Chanyeol sedang berguncang di jok samping.

"Jangan tertawa!" Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Ini salahmu juga," ia merengek.

"Mianhe baby," Chanyeol tersenyum, semakin lebar saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun agak merinding dengan pipinya yang merona. Sudah sepuluh tahun, tapi dia tetap saja terlihat begitu manis dan lucu di mata Chanyeol—yang kini juga tetap berbinar memandang Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau membawaku sarapan dimana?"

"Eumm... kau maunya dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke supermarket?"

"Hah? Di sana kan tidak ada makanan siap saji."

"Tapi yang mentahannya ada kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu Yeol. Aku tidak bisa masak selain ramen."

"Tapi aku bisa."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan janggal. "Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku tahu kau jarang makan masakan rumah."

"Wow." Baekhyun melongo sesaat. "Dari mana kau tahuitu?"

"Belok kanan Baekkie, supermarket sebelah sana."

"Ah, benar." Baekhyun memutar kemudi, sibuk menepikan mobil dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk memakirkan mobil di halaman supermarket.

Mesin mobil dimatikan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lalu saling melempar pandangan.

"Waktunya berbelanja?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Di balas dengan senyuman kekanakan Baekhyun yang tampak cerah.

"Neh~"

...

Baekhyun mendorong troli —keranjang dorong— yang masih kosong dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan di samping troli.

"Biasanya aku ke sini hanya untuk membeli perlengkapan mandi," gumam Baekhyun, sedikit membungkuk di atas troli dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sendirian?" Chanyeol berhenti di depan rak pendingin daging berplastik.

"Hm, memang siapa yang mau menemaniku membeli sabun mandi dan semacamnya?" Baekhyun bermain dengan troli kosongnya di belakang Chanyeol, mendorong dan menarik troli dengan separuh badan berada di atas pegangan troli, persis seperti anak kecil dengan mainannya –mengabaikan umurnya yang sudah 27 tahun.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau tidak akan pergi ke supermarket sendirian lagi," balas Chanyeol santai tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun berdiri tegak di belakang Chanyeol yang sibuk melihat rak pendingin dengan berbagai macam daging di sana. "Kalau kau tiba-tiba pergi lagi dariku tanpa sepatah kata pun, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol menoleh, tepat di saat Baekhyun berjalan duluan meninggalkannya dengan membawa troli kosong. Sekilas, ia sempat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang serius tapi memerah.

Bibir Chanyeol berkedut membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar yang sangat sumringah. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tersenyum sebahagia ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Baby Baekkie! Kita harus membeli telur juga~"

"K-kau tidak perlu mengeraskan suaramu untuk memanggilku seperti itu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun cemberut, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampak berbinar daripada kemarin. Tampak bahagia, sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Emm... Jongin-sshi," sebut Kyungsoo agak ragu. "Kau kan polisi, boleh aku minta saran?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Hm, katakan saja."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang aku sih," Kyungsoo mengaruk kepalanya. "Ini tentang teman yang kukenal, aku ingin membantunya tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya " Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sebentar, menanti bagaimana reaksinya.

"Lalu?" sejauh ini Jongin terlihat biasa.

"Begini," Kyungsoo memulai dengan menarik nafas panjang. "Aku, em, maksudku temanku ini, memiliki orang yang tidak ia sukai, karena orang itu pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, entah sengaja atu tidak. Jadi, temanku ini, sangat tidak menyukai orang itu."

"Membencinya?" koreksi Jongin.

"Yah, semacam itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lalu suatu hari, temanku ini tanpa sengaja melihat orang yang ia benci itu mendapatkan masalah..." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti, bingung bagaimana melanjutkannya dengan cara yang tidak begitu gamblang tapi Jongin bisa memahaminya.

"Maksudmu? Masalah seperti apa?" Jongin kini mulai tertarik, melihat gelagat Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mulai mengerti arti dari cerita itu.

"Maksudku, em, masalah seperti mencelakakan dirinya. Yeah, temanku itu tanpa sengaja melihat orang yang ia benci itu dicelakai oleh orang lain. Sebenarnya, temanku ingin menolong, tapi tidak bisa menolong."

"Kenapa dia tidak menolong orang itu? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, temanku tidak menyukai orang itu."

"Jadi kau bilang, temanmu itu tidak mau menolong orang yang celaka itu karena dia membenci orang itu? Begitu?"

"Tidak juga, maksudku, aggh..." Kyungsoo mengeram frustasi sebentar. "Aku mau menolongnya, hanya saja aku terlambat berpikir untuk bertindak karena aku sangat membenci orang itu!" Kyungsoo terdiam sendiri setelah ia tanpa sadar mengeraskan suaranya daan terkesan seperti membentak, ia mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dengan cepat. "Maksudku temanku, bukan aku, sungguh bukan aku."

Jongin melongo menatapnya, tak menyangka dengan sisi lain Kyungsoo barusan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum geli terhadapnya. "Jadi, kau ingin aku berikan saran pada 'temanmu' itu tentang apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mengira Jongin percaya pada ceritanya. "Apa yang harus selanjutnya dilakukan temanku itu? Karena ia terlalu takut, dia tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada polisi sepertimu."

"Dia berbohong pada polisi?"

"Tidak juga," sangkal Kyungsoo. "Dia hanya tidak menceritakan semuanya. Karena bisa saja dia juga dituduh terlibat kalau mengatakan dia berada di tempat saat orang itu belum meninggal, tapi tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya melihat sampai orang itu dicelakakan oleh orang lain. Tak peduli jika temanku mengatakan ia tidak sengaja melihat atau tidak, polisi itu pasti akan menuduhnya terlibat karena dia tidak membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Apa kau bisa menjamin jika temanku ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya, polisi tidak akan menuduhnya terlibat?"

Bibir Jongin sudah sedikit terbuka, sebagai polisi tentu saja ia ingin mengatakan 'Katakan saja segala, tidak perlu ada yang ditakuti.' Tapi Jongin sangat tahu bahwa ia tak bisa menjamin kalau rekannya –Baekhyun– bisa langsung balik menyerang Kyungsoo dan menuduhnya terlibat. Melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memandangnya penuh harap, membuat Jongin langsung memutuskan mengubah jawabannya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin kembali ke kantor polisi, maka jangan mengatakannya. Tutup mulut akan lebih aman untukmu sampai pelakunya itu tertangkap sendiri." Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo. "Bahkan jika itu diriku, kau tidak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Jongin sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia mendadak berubah seperti itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertegun, tak menyangka dengan jawaban Jongin yang frotal seperti itu tanpa lagi menggunakan pengandaian bahwa cerita itu tentang teman Kyungsoo, bukan dirinya, meski memang sebenarnya itu tentang dia.

Tapi yang jelas, Jongin telah memberikan jawaban yang Kyungsoo harapkan, meski itu bukan sebuah jawaban yang benar.

"Terima kasih Jongin-sshi..." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Dan dengan semua perasaan janggal yang ia rasakan, Jongin merasa dadanya berdebar sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Laju mobil Baekhyun memelan sebelum sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol dan Nana, Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya di seberang jalan, memperhatikan salah satu rumah bertingkat dua dalam kompleks rumah tersebut.

"Kejadiannya baru terjadi kemarin malam, jadi garis polisinya masih belum kami tarik," gumam Baekhyun sambil memandang dari jendela mobil ke arah rumah yang terdapat garis kuning polisi yang membentang di depannya. "Kau tidak akan nyaman kalau kembali tinggal di dalam rumah ini."

"Jadi...?" Chanyeol sengaja mengumpan dengan nada menggoda, menatap Baekhyun tanpa ingin mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun pada rumah tersebut.

"Jadi..." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ya sebaiknya kau menginap di tempatku saja untuk sementara waktu..." tawarnya dengan nada malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu repot mengantarku ke sini melihat rumah itu, kalau sejak awal kau ingin membawaku ke tempatmu."

"A-aku hanya ingin kau mengerti alasanku. Lagipula aku hanya menawarkan, kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa," Baekhyun cemberut.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Asal kau tahu, dari dulu aku tak pernah nyaman tinggal di rumah itu." Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengaman mobil. "Biarkan aku mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti dulu, ne?"

"Hm," Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Kutunggu di sini."

Setelah melihat Chanyeol menyebrang jalan, berjalan di perkarangan halaman rumah sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu rumah. Baekhyun langsung menguap, mengeluarkan kantuknya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia bersandar pada jok mobil sambil memejamkan mata. Tak ada salahnya tidur beberapa menit sambil menunggu Chanyeol kembali.

Tak lama, di sisi jalan lain, berhenti sebuah mobil taxi. Menurunkan seorang yeoja menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidur dalam mobilnya di seberang jalan, yeoja berambut sebahu itu, Hyeri, menyampirkan tas selempangnya. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri dulu, seolah mengecek keadaan sekitar sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan melewati garis kuning pembatas kepolisian untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

...

Minyoung membuka pintu belakang rumahnya dari ruangan dapur, celingukan melihat sekeliling halaman belakang rumahnya. "Ggomaengi..." panggilnya dengan suara agak pelan. "Kucing manis~ di mana kau..." carinya sambil sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan. "Jangan menghilang seperti ini, Kyungsoo oppa akan marah padaku kalau dia mengetahuinya. Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan unnie-mu yang manis ini? Hm? Hm?" ia mulai berbicara sendiri sambil mencari.

Gadis berpipi chubby itu duduk berjongkok di pinggir halaman belakang rumahnya sambil menghela nafas. Mengembungkan pipinya cemberut. "Kyungsoo oppa benar-benar akan membunuhku kalau ia tahu kucingnya menghilang lagi. Untungnya ada ahjusshi itu yang membuat Kyungsoo sejenak lupa dengan ggomaengi." Minyoung menoleh asal ke samping, ke rumah sebelah.

Ia berdiri, nyaris memekik di tempat saat melihat ggomaengi berbaring di depan teras belakang rumah tetangganya. Saat kucing itu menoleh, melihat Minyoung berjalan dengan riang ke arahnya, hewan berkaki empat itu malah bangkit. Dengan kibasan elegan dari ekornya yang panjang, sang kucing malah berbalik dan melompat melewati bingkai jendela rumah Nana yang terbuka, dan memasukinya.

"Yach! Aissh..." Minyoung berdecak kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompati pagar pembatas rumah yang setinggi pinggang itu untuk menginjakkan kaki ke halaman belakang rumah sebelah. Menuju satu-satunya pintu belakang rumah yang langsung menuju ke arah dapur.

"Tidak terkunci." Sesaat Min berbinar. Ia langsung mengatupkan kedua tangan, memanjat doa sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Wahai arwah pemilik rumah ini. Maafkan aku, aku bukannya ingin menyusup atau mencuri sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin menjemput ggomaengi yang sangat nakal itu. Jadi jangan melempariku piring atau apapun seperti yang kau lakukan pada tunanganmu itu yah?"

Yah, semoga saja ia terlindungi.

Min berjalan masuk lebih dalam, melewati dapur setelah ia yakin kucing berambut abu-abu itu tak ada di sana. Min nyaris melangkah melewati dinding pembatas menuju ruang tengah saat ia dengar suara percakapan dua orang yang terdengar serius. Langkah Min terhenti, menoleh ke sekitar, yakin belum ada yang melihatnya, ia ingin segera berbalik pergi sebelum ketahuan.

"Tidakkah oppa sebaiknya ikut menyusul ke Jepang?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

Langkah Min yang menjijit itu berhenti. Berbekal dengan firasat dan penasaran, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berada di sana, bersembunyi di balik sisi dinding dengan lemari rak pigura foto di sebelahnya.

Apa yang selanjutnya mereka bicarakan membuat mata Min membulat terkejut mendengarnya.

...

"Mereka bisa saja akan menangkapmu oppa," suara Hyeri terdengar lirih dan sedih.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada aku harus pergi meninggalkannya lagi."

Mata Hyeri berkaca-kaca memandangnya.

"Sudah sejauh ini, aku tak mungkin melepaskannya," tambah namja tinggi itu dengan nada serius.

Bunyi benda yang jatuh membuat keduanya tersentak. Mereka menoleh ke arah dinding pembatas ke dapur di mana suara itu berasal. Keduanya berdiri tegang tanpa mengatakan apapun sampai detik berikutnya seekor kucing melompat keluar dari balik dinding pembatas tersebut. Kucing abu-abu itu berjalan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya duduk di lantai sambil menatap keduanya dengan pandangan polos dan ekor terayun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Itu kucing tetangga."

...

"Minnie!" Kyungsoo memasuki dapur sambil memanggil adiknya. "Yah, Do Minyoung! Kau di mana?"

Tak ada sahutan. Kyungsoo mulai menggaruk kepalanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Dia tidak ada?" kepala Jongin muncul di sisi dinding pembatas dapur.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang?" nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. Sebagai saudara sedarah, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan firasat tak enak terhadap adiknya itu, dan sejauh ini, firasat Kyungsoo mengenai Minyoung tak pernah salah. Persis seperti saat Min pernah mengalami kecelakaan bus sekolah waktu sekolah dasar dulu. Untungnya saat itu adiknya masih selamat, meski mendapatkan beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

Mata Kyungsoo lalu melirik ke arah pintu dapur yang terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan sela menuju halaman belakang rumah mereka...

...

Percakapan dua orang di ruang tengah itu telah diakhiri. Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Min bisa mendengar derap langkah mereka yang mulai menjauh menuju pintu depan, sampai akhirnya pintu itu ditutup. Ia menunggu tiga menit kemudian, untuk menanti apa ada tanda suara mereka masih ada atau tidak.

Setelah yakin tak ada suara lain lagi, Min keluar dari balik sudut lemari. Ia menghela nafas lega, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang tengah. "Ggomaengi~ kau di mana? Ayo kembali pulang..."

"Aku tahu kau mendengarkan semuanya."

Mata Minyoung melebar mendengar suara sempat ia berbalik sesuatu langsung melilit lehernya dengan cepat. Mencekik pernapasannya dengan kuat. Ia inginmemberi perlawanan, tapi tali yang mencekik lehernya dengan kuat itu seolah mampu memperlambat dan melemahkan kerja otaknya. Napasnya semakin sesak...

Perlahan, pandangan Minyoung mulai mengabur dengan suara yang tersendat di tenggorokan yang semakin erat dicekik...

"Meaunggg!" Kucing abu-abu itu melompat dari tangga, menerjang lengan pelaku dengan mencakarnya. Seketika lilitan tali di leher Minyoung terlepas, membuat tubuh gadis mungil itu langsung terjatuh di lantai dengan mata tertutup.

...

Baekhyun terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi pintu mobil yang ditutup di sebelahnya.

"Kau tertidur?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

"Ah, tak apa." Baekhyun mengusap kedua ujung matanya. Ia menyalakan mobil dan kembali mengendarinya meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, Baekhyun menguap di tengah jalan.

"Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak menghitungnya," jawab Baekhyun tak acuh. Menyadari tatapan tajam Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendesah. "Kau tahu sendiri, semalam Sehun kabur, kami terus mencarinya semampu kami. Bahkan setelah aku menemukannya, aku tak bisa membawanya kembali." Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Baekhyun kembali mendesah. "Lupakan apa yang kubilang tadi."

Tampaknya Chanyeol juga tak mau bertanya lanjut mengenai itu. Ia malah memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk menepikan mobilnya.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kubilang, hentikan mobilmu."

"Kau mau apa Yeol?"

"Sudahlah, tepikan saja."

Baekhyun menurutinya. Memandang heran ke arah Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobil, berjalan mengitari depan mobil sampai membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

"Pindahlah ke sebelah."

"Tapi Chan—"

"Cepat."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menurutinya. Melompat duduk di jok samping kemudi, sementara Chanyeol masuk untuk menggantikan tempat Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mengubah posisi jok tempat Baekhyun menjadi berbaring.

"Tidurlah selagi aku mengantikanmu mengendarai mobilmu."

"Untuk apa? Apartementku tak begitu jauh kok."

"Sudahlah. Tidur saja meski hanya berapa menit. Kau membutuhkan itu." Chanyeol mulai memutar kemudi untuk kembali ke jalur awal mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum, perlahan matanya terpejam karena kantuk yang mulai menguasainya. Ia sempat merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang membelai kepala dan keningnya, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar terseret ke alam mimpi...

...mimpi di mana ia kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang memiliki garis kuning pembatas polisi. Ia keluar, berjalan melewati halaman depan rumah. Niatnya ingin mengetuk pintu untuk bertemu dengan pemilik rumah tersebut, urung karena mendapati pintu depan sudah terbuka sedikit. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat kejanggalan tersebut.

Awalnya ia ke rumah ini ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol secara pribadi, menanyakan beberapa hal dan memastikan sesuatu. Ia juga sudah dengar dari salah satu anak buahnya yang melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan kantor kepolisian bersama Chanyeol dengan alasan mengantarnya pulang, tapi sampai detik ini Baekhyun belum kembali atau pun menghubunginya.

Katakan Kyuhyun terlalu khawatir. Apalagi melihat kejanggalan pada pintu depan rumah yang hanya terbuka sedikit. Jika memang dibuka secara sengaja oleh pemilik rumah, seharusnya pintu dibuka lebih lebar,dan setidaknya ada suara tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumah. Tapi ini...

...terlalu sunyi. Terlalu mencurigakan.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan pistolnya dari pinggangnya. Berjalan masuk dengan sangat hati-hati. Matanya melihat sekeliling, Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung mengarahkan pistol pada kucing yang baru saja melompat dari atas lemati buku. Tatapan Kyuhyun masih menyipit, penuh kewaspadaan. Ia melihat kucing abu-abu itu berjalan menuju balik sofa, dan mulai mengeong sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat —masih dengan kewaspadaan, sampai pandangan matanya menangkap sepasang kaki yang tergeletak di atas lantai di balik sofa. Mata Kyuhyun melebar dan mulai melangkah lebih cepat. Sampai sosok Minyoung yang tergeletak di lantai itu terlihat jelas di mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan guncangan pelan di bahu dan bisikan di depan wajahnya. "Baekkie, bangun baby... atau aku akan menciummu."

Bibir Baekhyun sedikit berkedut tanpa ingin membuka matanya.

Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang mendengus geli menahan tawa. "Kau ini..." dan sebuah ciuman pun mendarat di bibir cherry sang 'pangeran' tidur.

Tak lama, Chanyeol menarik diri, menatap geli pada Baekhyun yang sudah membuka mata dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Maaf Baekkie, aku benar-benar lapar. Ini sudah hampir siang dan kita belum sarapan."

_Kriuuk~_

Suara rengekan lambung kosong itu malah datang dari arah perut Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berpaling dengan wajah merona malu, dan Chanyeol yang tak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Kita memang sehati..." goda Chanyeol di sela tawanya.

Mereka keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol menenteng tas ransel merah berisi beberapa baju gantinya. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk mengambil dua kantung plastik putih berisi belanjaan makanan mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol sambil memegang pintu mobil.

"Hm,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu alamat apartementku? Seingatku aku belum sempat memberitahukanmu."

"Kau lupa? Kau mengatakannya tadi sebelum kau tertidur." Chanyeol memberikan salah satu kantung plastik pada Baekhyun tanpa menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat," Baekhyun memiringkan kepala sambil berpikir. Bunyi pintu mobil yang ditutup Chanyeol mampu menghentikan kosentrasi 'mengingat'nya.

"Ayo Baekhyun, kita belum memasak apapun."

"Ah, neh."

Sesampai mereka didepan salah satu pintu dalam gedung apartement tersebut, Baekhyun berhenti, melirik di sampingnya.

"Kau tak ingin mencoba menebak passwordnya?"

"Umm... tanggal lahirku?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tch. Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Ya... siapa tahu saja kan?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menekan beberapa tombol angka di samping kenop pintu, posisi tubuh Baekhyun yang tetap di samping Chanyeol juga seolah menandakan bahwa ia tak keberatan Chanyeol melihat langsung password apartementnya.

Pintu terbuka setelah Baekhyun mendorongnya.

"Tanggal jadi kita?" Chanyeol cukup tertegun.

Baekhyun berhenti di ambang pintu, tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol di belakangnya. "Oh, kau masih ingat rupanya. Ku pikir sudah lupa."

"Ouh uri Baekhyunie... kau manis sekali..."

"Jangan salah paham!" ketus Baekhyun sambil memasuki apartement diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. "Aku memasang tanggal keramat itu agar bisa mengingatkanku tentang orang brengsek yang sudah meninggalkanku."

"Kata-katamu pedas, tapi kau tetap saja terlihat manis, Baekkie."

Dan pintu apartement itu pun ditutup Chanyeol dari belakang...

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengangkat ponsel yang berdering dari saku celananya. "Yopseyo hyung?"

_"Jongin-ah,"_ suara Kyuhyun terdengar panik di seberang sana_. __"Segera lacak keberadaan Chanyeol dan tangkap dia."_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan situasinya, mata Jongin segera melebar. Ia menoleh, menatap khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk menghubungi satu persatu teman Minyoung melalui telepon dan menanyakan keberadaan adik bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N::** Tinggal sedikit lagi, seseorang akan tertangkap... Dan Aya sengaja tidak akan menggambarkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya sampai cerita ini benar-benar berakhir. :)

So, Apa kalian masih yakin dengan tebakan kalian? ^^

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Tinggal 3 chap lagi~**

**Review Please~**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[27 Febuari 2015]**_


	10. Chapter 10

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Jongin; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu) dan POV dari seseorang.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 11.15. **_

Kyuhyun berlutut di samping tubuh Minyoung. Segera mengecek hembusan nafasnya dengan meletakkan kedua jarinya di depan lubang hidung gadis itu. Mata Kyuhyun melebar, kedua jarinya berpindah di sisi leher Minyoung, menekannya untuk mengecek detak nadi di leher yang terlihat samar ada bekas garis merah melintang.

Masih ada denyutan, meski lemah dan nyaris tak terasa.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera ambil posisi. Memegang dagu Minyoung dan membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengambil napas panjang lalu menekan mulut Minyoung dengan mulutnya dalam posisi yang tepat untuk menyalurkan napasnya, memberikannya CPR.

"Ayo, Minyoung-sshi, bernapaslah," harapnya di sela pengambilan napas untuk kembali memberikan napas buatan pada gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin menepuk pelan bahu namja kecil itu, tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. "Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Bentar Jongin-sshi. Aku harus menghubungi Jia dulu, mungkin Minnie sudah tiba di rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Tapi Kyungsoo... Minyoung tidak ada di sana."

Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya dari ponsel menuju Jongin. Ia mengerjap heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin memandangnya simpati. "Dia—"

Suara nyaring sirine mobil dari luar rumah mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dengan isyarat dagu, Jongin menunjuk jendela rumah dalam kebisuannya. Rasa khawatir itu semakin besar, Kyungsoo melangkah cepat ke luar rumah, nyaris berlari. Di luar suasana sudah mulai ramai dengan dua mobil polisi dan satu mobil ambulan yang berhenti di halaman rumah sebelah.

"Apa yang—" kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat dua paramedis membawa tandu keluar dengan terburu-buru namun tetap hati-hati dari pintu rumah tetangganya. Tampak sosok Kyuhyun dengan raut khawatir ikut mengiringi di samping tandu sambil membawa tabung oksigen berukuran sedang. Helaian rambut pendek yang sangat familiar di atas tandu itu mampu menyentakkan Kyungsoo. "Minnie!"

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 11.05. **_

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang lebih segar. Menggenakan kaos lengan pendek santai berwarna biru laut, dipadukan dengan celana training selutut berwarna putih. Selembar handuk kecil di bahunya ia gunakan untuk menggosok rambutnya yang setengah basah.

Rasanya segar sekali, setelah akhirnya ia bisa mandi selama dua hari ini ia belum mandi sama sekali. Andai saja semalam ia tidak menemukan 'masalah' di rumah Luhan, ia mungkin sudah mandi di rumah kakaknya itu —seperti biasa.

Selain tubuhnya, wajah Baekhyun juga tampak segar dengan senyum mengembang berjalan menuju dapur. Namun senyuman itu perlahan menghilang saat ia tak mendapati tanda-tanda sosok kehadiran Chanyeol di sana.

Ia melangkah mendekati meja makan, melihat beberapa lauk hangat sudah tersedia di atasnya. Perutnya yang sudah mengaung minta jatah itu membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas sambil menjilat bibirnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu lebih dari pukul sepuluh pagi, 35 menit lagi akan menuju jam sebelas siang. Dan Baekhyun belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi, atau sejak kemarin malam jika roti isi coklat yang diberikan Kyuhyun kemarin malam tak masuk hitungan untuk jatah makan malamnya.

Selagi Baekhyun memilih lauk makanan apa aja yang akan ia makan duluan, tanpa sepengetahuannya Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya dari belakang, menenteng pisau berukuran besar di tangan kanannya. Mata ujung pisau itu berkilau saat cahaya matahari yang lewat melalui jendela balkon menerpanya.

Merasa ada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya, Baekhyun menoleh, dan ia langsung terperanjat melihat kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. "Aissh! Kau mengagetiku, Yeol!"

Chanyeol mengerjap, lalu terkekeh kecil. "Maaf."

"Kau dari mana?"

"Kamar mandi." Chanyeol menunjuk arah belakang dengan pisaunya. "Keran di wastafel tempat cuci piringmu rusak. Aku harus mondar-mandir ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci peralatan dapurmu."

"Err... bisa kau turunkan pisaunya," risih Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Chanyeol nyengir. "Kau takut? Apa aku terlihat seperti pembunuh?"

"Jaga bicaramu. Itu tidak lucu." Dengan raut wajah kesal —bibir mengerucut—,Baekhyun mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Chanyeol dan berbalik untuk meletakkannya di counter dapur. "Kau sama sekali bukan pembunuh," gumaman itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan lirih, namun cukup terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tiga langkah lagi diambil Chanyeol untuk lebih dekat dengan punggung Baekhyun yang menghadapinya. "Kau benar, itu tidak lucu." Chanyeol merangkul pinggangnya dalam sebuah pelukan."Karena kau jauh terlihat lebih lucu."

"Lucu? Kau pikir aku badut?"

"Apa pria baby face yang terlihat sangat manis, imut dan menggemaskan termasuk dalam kategori badut?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pipi Baekhyun merona dari samping. "You so cute Baekkie..."

"Aku lapar," adu Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan topik, sambil menoleh ke arah berlawanan dengan kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di salah satu bahunya.

"Aku juga," kepala Chanyeol bergerak ke kulit putih leher Baekhyun yang terekspos di hadapannya karena Baekhyun menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Ia sedikit mengendus aroma di sana. "Aku juga lapar." nada suara Chanyeol yang berbeda saat mengatakan kata 'lapar', juga dari cara Chanyeol yang sesekali menggosok hidungnya di leher Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu sedikit menggeliat dan gelisah.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol di atas perutnya. "Kalau begitu ayo makan."

"Hmm...Kau ingin kita mulai dari mana?"

Bisikan seduktif Chanyeol di depan telinganya itu membuat Baekhyun merinding sekaligus merona bersamaan. "Y-yach! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terpaksa meenyikut sisi perut Chanyeol di belakangnya untuk menghentikan aksi menggodamya. "Aku sungguh lapar Yeol. Tapi bukan arti lapar seperti yang kau maksud itu!" rengeknya sambil berbalik.

Chanyeol yang melangkah mundur satu kali itu, malah mengerjap sok innocent pada Baekhyun. "Kau memang lapar kan? Dan ingin segera makan." Chanyeol menunjuk meja makan di belakangnya. "Aku benar kan? Memang kau pikir maksud lapar yang kubilang itu apa?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, tapi ia segera sadar setelah melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang berusaha menahan tawanya. "Yach Chanyeol! Jangan mencoba membalikkan fakta."

"Tapi kau juga berpikiran sama kan?"

"Aniyo!"

"Ah, wajah merahmu tampak lebih jujur ternyata."

"Yeolie~ hentikan! Aku lapar…"

...

"Aku tahu kau sangat lapar. Tapi bisakah kau makan dengan perlahan saja? Kau bisa tersedak Baekkie," tegur Chanyeol yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun di meja makan.

Baekhyun menelan semua makanannya dulu sebelum menimpali Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan tersedak selama kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat aku terkejut."

"Oke. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Baekhyun melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. Dia tidak bohong tentang mengatakan kalau dia lapar sebelumnya, dan masakan rumah yang dibuat Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakan lidahnya. Tapi baru tiga suap, kening Baekhyun berkerut menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya, menelan kunyahannya dan menatap jengah pada Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Tadi kau bilang kau juga lapar, Yeol. Mengapa kau tidak melanjutkan makanmu? Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa?"

Baekhyun mengeram kecil sambil menunduk, terlihat lebih malu dari pada sedang marah. "Kau terus menatapku seperti ingin memakanku..."

Gumaman Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar bisikan malu itu membuat Chanyeol ikut malu sendiri sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf, aku tidak sadar..." akunya. Ia mulai mengambil satu suapan, menelannya lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun lagi yang ternyata menatapnya juga.

Baekhyun cemberut. Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Jangan salahkan mataku yang tertuju sendiri padamu."

"Itu tidak masalah selama kau juga menghabiskan makanmu."

"Tapi kau jauh terlihat lebih enak dari pada masakanku."

"Yach! Chanyeol!" Wajah Baekhyun merona, mengangkat sumpit seperti ingin melemparkannya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Kau ini... Aissh!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku ini apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menghentikan makannya, ia menghela nafas, meletakkan sumpit di samping piring lalu meminum air putih. "Aku sudah selesai."

Chanyeol memandang heran pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kau benar-benar harus menghabiskan makanmu Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Kembali menyuap makanan ke mulutnya sendiri, sambil melihat pergerakan Baekhyun yang membawa bekas piring kotornya ke wastafel.

"Yeollie,"

"Hm," Chanyeol hanya bisa balas bergumam dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah. Alisnya sedikit terangkat mendengar nama panggilan manisnya dari mulut Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu membelakanginya.

"Ku tunggu kau di kamarku."

Jangan salahkan Chanyeol yang nyaris tersedak makanannya sendiri di tempat. Buru-buru ia meraih gelas air putih dan meminumnya. Setelahnya ia kembali menoleh dan mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di ambang pintu. Kalimat ajakan Baekhyun yang terdengar ambigu tadi, membuat wajah Chanyeol terasa terbakar sendiri.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 11.35 **_

Sehun sudah bersiap. Pakaian yang dicuci semalam kini telah kering dan sudah ia gunakan kembali. Sobekan kecil celana di bagian kaki tidak jadi masalah bagi Sehun. Ia harus bergegas, meninggalkan Korea sesuai rencananya malam ini juga.

"Luhanie..." Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang —tampak gelisah. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap lantai dengan pandangan risau.

"Lu..." Sehun melangkah lebih dekat. Luhan mendongak, beralih menatap Sehun dengan sedih. "Hei," Sehun berusaha mengulas senyum —meski itu hanya tipis, sambil mengacak pelan rambut Luhan. "Tak apa, aku kan sudah bilang, tidak akan memaksamu ikut kalau kau memang tidak mau."

Luhan mendesah pelan, kembali menunduk dalam. "Sebenarnya... Aku mau sekali ikut denganmu. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Hidup di negara orang lain karena ingin..." Luhan tak enak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan yang duduk di sisi ranjang, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang menunduk. "Hei," telunjuk Sehun mengangkat sedikit dagu Luhan. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang bisa menenangkan perasaan Luhan. "Jadi, andaikan aku tak terlibat masalah seperti ini. Apa kau benar-benar mau ikut denganku kemana pun?"

"Setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau pergi begitu saja?" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, tapi wajahnya sempat merona saat kejadian semalam tergiang dalam pikirannya.

Jemari tangan Sehun kembali mengarahkan dagu namja manis itu untuk menghadapnya, dengan tambahan sedikit belaian pada pipinya. "Maaf," sesal Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. Matanya malah berkaca-kaca karena tatapan menyesal Sehun tertuju padanya. "Aniyo Sehunie. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Sungguh. Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak mau ikut denganmu tapi aku juga tak ingin kau pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Sungguh, kumohon maafkan aku..."

"Lu, hei, apa maksudmu dengan minta maaf terus menerus seperti—" Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bunyi bel rumah menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Bahu Sehun menengang. "Apa adikmu itu kembali lagi?"

Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah, mengigigit bibir bawahnya tanpa memberikan jawaban.

Bel rumah kembali berbunyi.

"Lu—"

"Aku yang menelepon mereka." Luhan mengaku, dengan nada panik. "Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak ingin kau terus-terusan melarikan diri dan hidup seperti itu."

"Tunggu-tunggu! Aku masih tak mengerti Luhanie. Apa maksudmu? Siapa mereka yang kau telepon itu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil berbisik takut. "Orang-orang dari kepolisian."

Sehun tertegun. Tangannya perlahan terlepas dari pangkuan Luhan, memandang kecewa padanya. Tapi Luhan segera menarik kembali tangan Sehun, menggenggam jemarinya. "Sehun-ah... jangan takut. Mereka tidak akan menuduhmu. Bukan kau pembunuhnya kan? Cerita kan saja semuanya, dan kau tidak akan dihukum."

"Kau tidak mengerti Lu... Aku terlibat. Aku sudah terlibat di dalamnya. Tidak mungkin jika aku tak terkena hukumannya."

"Kalau begitu terima saja!" Luhan nyaris membentak karena frustasi. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan melarikan diri seperti ini. Hadapi saja. Setelah itu, baru kau bisa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."

Sehun menarik paksa tangannya sendiri dari genggaman Luhan, lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya di depan Luhan yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang. "Mengapa kau membuat ini semakin sulit? Apa susahnya kau menerima ajakanku saja dan pergi bersamaku dari sini?" nada kecewa itu sangat kentara terdengar.

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk. Hidup di negara orang dengan perasaan tak tenang karena kau sedang melarikan diri? Kau pikir aku bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit memerah dan berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak tahu apa kau memang melakukan ini demi aku atau tidak? Tapi... aku merasa telah dikhianati..."

"Sehun-ah..."

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya karena marah padaku? Kau ingin menghukumku karena aku sudah menidurimu, begitu? Ku pikir... kau juga menyukaiku," suara Sehun terdengar begitu terluka. "Kupikir begitu, karena kau mau melakukannya denganku."

"Idiot!" Luhan menjerit frustasi dengan dugaan Sehun. "Itu semua salahmu. Kau yang membuat aku tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi jauh meninggalkanku. Apa kau tak mengerti? Kau yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Dasar bodoh."

"Aku masih tak mengerti. Kau itu sebenarnya menyukaiku atau malah membenciku karena kau mengataiku."

"Aku—"

Brakk!

Suara pintu rumah yang didobrak dari luar mampu mengangetkan keduanya. Mengingatkan mereka bahwa mungkin sudah ada beberapa orang dari kepolisian di luar sana yang sudah tak sabar dan merasa waspada karena sejak tadi tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu rumah.

Luhan segera berdiri, tiba-tiba panik sendiri saat mendengar suara langkah kaki lain di luar kamar tidurnya. Ia segera mendekat pada Sehun dan memegang erat ujung baju Sehun. "Sehunie..."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum kita selesai bicara." Anehnya, kini Sehun malah bisa bersikap lebih tenang dari Luhan. Tak peduli kenop pintu kamar sudah mulai bergerak, ada seseorang di luar yang berusaha membuka pintu kamar yang masih terkunci dari dalam. Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa melangkah kemana pun. "Sebenarnya, kau itu benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak, Luhannie?"

"Idiot. Mengapa kau masih tak mengerti juga?" Dengan itu, Luhan langsung menarik kerah Sehun, memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat. "Apa kegiatan semalam belum cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

"Dasar bodoh. Mengapa kau masih saja meminta izin untuk hal-hal—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengataiku bodoh?"

"Kau memang bo—umm!"

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan, memeluknya erat sambil kembali mencium bibirnya lebih dalam. Tak peduli dengan suara orang-orang yang berusaha mendobrak kembali pintu kamar Luhan dari luar. Sehun lebih memilih menikmati ciuman di hadapannya. Cara Luhan yang membalas ciumannya juga rangkulan erat Luhan membuat ketakutannya perlahan hilang.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku," tuntut Sehun setelah ciuman mereka lepas. Jaminan mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya setelah ia kembali menyelesaikan masalahnya, membuat ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Hm. Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 16.11 **_

Ranjang itu berderit. Dua orang pria setengah telanjang —tanpa baju dengan celana yang nyaris melorot— bergumul di atasnya, saling bercumbu, saling menyerang satu sama lain. Untuk beberapa menit sebelumnya, suasana di ruangan itu semakin panas dengan semangat yang memburu di masing-masing pihak. Sampai akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka menyadari adanya kejanggalan dalam diri pasangannya. Ciuman memburu —entah yang berapa kalinya— yang sempat terputus dan nyaris berlanjut kembali itu, terpaksa dihentikan.

Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun dan memutar balik posisi mereka, untuk balik menindih namja mungil tersebut. Nafas keduanya masih terengah-engah, saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain yang berjarak dekat, dengan hidung yang nyaris kembali bersentuhan. Tatapan Baekhyun di bawanya tampak sayu, tapi Chanyeol balas memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, meski sebagian tatapan Chanyeol masih terlihat ingin 'memangsa' kembali 'sajian'nya.

"Wae?" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak diantara nafasnya yang terengah.

"Wae?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dengan nada lebih lirih, menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di sebelah kepalanya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Baekhyun balik tanya. "Kau yang berhenti tiba-tiba."

"Aku tidak bertanya mengenai itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku bertanya tentang kau." Tatapan Chanyeol lurus ke dalam mata Baekhyun, seolah ingin menelanjangi dirinya luar dalam —meski faktanya usaha Chanyeol itu sudah tercapai separuh jalan. "Kau... ada yang aneh. Tapi aku tak tahu pasti apa itu? Jadi, sekarang jujur padaku, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Bohong. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Astaga Chanyeol. Hilangkan perasaan paranoidmu itu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan keras kepala Baekkie. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang coba kau tutupi dariku. Kita akan terus berada dalam posisi ini sampai kau mau bicara padaku, apa itu?"

"Mmm...aku hamil." Baekhyun nyengir jenaka, bercanda.

"Aku Se-Ri-Us. Baekhyun-sshi." tekan Chanyeol tajam, mengisaratkan Baekhyun untuk tak sedang bercanda saat ini.

Baekhyun mendesah, menoleh ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dan memilih untuk tak bicara lagi.

Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi di atasnya menghela nafas pelan melihat sifat Baekhyun yang mudah ngambek. Ia melepas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, beralih menangkup kedua pipi itu dan menuntun wajah indah itu untuk menghadapnya kembali.

"Baekhyunie...aku tak keberatan saat kau tiba-tiba bertindak lebih agresif dari biasanya. Atau kau yang mencoba untuk mendominasiku, kita sudah sangat dewasa sekarang dan aku memaklumi keinginanmu itu. Tapi... aku tidak suka saat kau bertindak terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Itu malah menyakitiku saat kau mencoba untuk memaksakan diri. Jadi kumohon, hentikan. Jangan paksa dirimu."

Perlahan, raut wajah Baekhyun melunak. Meski rasanya begitu malu dan ia sudah menahan sebisanya, tetap saja, air mata itu mulai menyeruak di bawah kelopak matanya. Sifatnya yang masih sensitif dan cepat menangis, masih belum bisa ia hilangkan di hadapan sosok Chanyeol —satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa menelanjangi perasaannya.

"Aku hanya...aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkesan." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, siap tumpah dengan tangisnya. "Terserah kalau kau akan beranggapan aku gampang kau dapatkan kembali. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu benar-benar terkesan denganku dan tak akan meninggalkanku semudah dulu lagi."

Perasaan sakit itu malah lebih terasa di dada Chanyeol melihat kerapuhan Baekhyun seperti ini. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca. "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu..." Jari Chanyeol mencoba menghapus air mata Baekhyun, meski air matanya sendiri sudah dipastikan akan menjatuhi pipi Baekhyun sedetik kemudian. "Bahkan saat kau tak melakukan apapun, saat kau mencoba tak peduli padaku. Aku sudah terkesan padamu, aku sudah tertarik dan jatuh lebih dalam padamu." Kecupan lembut penuh perasaan mendarat di kening Baekhyun.

"Meninggalkanmu di masa lalu adalah hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah ku lakukan." Rasa penyesalan itu terdengar begitu jelas dalam pengakuannya."Kau tak tahu, seberapa tersiksanya aku saat aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu, tak bisa menyentuhmu secara nyata."

Tangan Chanyeol agak gemetar saat membelai sisi pipi Baekhyun, seolah takut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah mimpi-mimpi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat tertekan, hampir dibuat gila dengan perasaan rinduku padamu. Satu-satunya yang membuat aku bertahan adalah harapan bahwa aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, apapun caranya. Dan tanpa kau minta pun aku sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tak akan pernah lagi. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku Baekhyunie. Sungguh..."

Satu kecupan mendarat di kelopak mata Baekhyun yang basah, bergantian, lalu kecupan lembut lain di pipinya, kemudian ujung hidungnya dan berakhir di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Kecupan-kecupan itu sangat lembut dan penuh hati-hati, seolah mengibaratkan bagaimana berharganya bagian tubuh Baekhyun melebihi sebuah berlian apapun menurut Chanyeol.

"...dan asal kau tahu saja Baekhyunie. Kau bukan lah sesuatu yang gampang untuk kudapatkan kembali..." bisik Chanyeol setelah merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 11.45 **_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo panik sendiri. Menggigit jarinya sambil memandang khawatir pada sosok Minyoung yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, menyesal dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada adik kesayangannya.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo." Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya, mengusap bahu Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Dia akan segera sadar."

"Tapi...tapi..." Kyungsoo tak berhenti untuk terus menyalahkandirinya sendiri. "Ini semua salahku..." lirih Kyungsoo, menggenggam erat tangan Minyoung. "Kumohon sadarlah Minnie... Oppa tak akan memarahimu lagi asalkan kau mau membuka matamu."

Jongin memandangnya simpati. Tak tahan melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis sendiri tanpa isakan, ia segera menarik bahu Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo putus asa. "Aku tak peduli lagi kalau aku terkena sanksinya karena aku terlibat. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya..."

Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah merasuki pikirannya. Tapi gambaran mengenai Kyungsooyang akan menghadapi hal-hal berat seperti tahanan, pengadilan, tekanan sosial, itu benar-benar menggangu piikiran Jongin.

"Bisakah..." Jongin bersuara dengan nada ragu, karena ini bukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. "Bisakah...kau menunggu sebentar sampai Minyoung benar-benar sadar? Kita belum mendengar penjalasan apapun darinya."

"Tapi itu sudah jelas bukan? Dia mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang dialami Nana nuuna."

"Tapi bukan berarti pelakunya juga sama bukan?" kata Jongin, meski sebenarrnya kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil, mengingat bagaimana tanda di leher dan tempat terjadi pekara sangat persis dengan yang dialami Nana. "Seandainya pelakunya tidak sama, bukankah itu artinya kejadian yang dialami Minyoung bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, dan kau tidak harus terlibat kembali di kantor polisi."

"Tapi..."

"Tunngu lah sebentar sampai adikmu sadar..."

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 16.53 **_

Pria itu menekan bel dengan sabar. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya bel apartement itu ditekan, tanpa ada tanda-tanda pemilik apartement yang berada di dalam akan segera membuka pintunya. Huang ZiTao nyaris menekan bel untuk yang kesembilan kalinya —dan jika belum juga dibukakan pintu maka dia dan kedua rekannya akan terpaksa mendobrak pintu itu— ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar dari dalam, menampakkan wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sangat kesal.

"Apaan sih?!" tanya Baekhyun kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan membuat rambutnya semakin tidak beraturan.

"Itu—" kalimat Tao selanjutnya mengambang di udara saat matanya menelusuri penampilan Baekhyun seutuhnya. Pria mungil yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartementnya itu tidak sedang menggunakan pakaian atas, hanya celana putih selutut. Itu pun karet celana di pinggangnya tampak sedikit miring horizontal, memperlihatkan sebagian karet abu-abu celana dalam yang mencuat di samping pinggangnya. Belum lagi dada telanjang Baekhyun dan bahu putihnya sudah dihiasi beberapa bintik merah —kissmark— yang kentara sekali baru saja tercipta beberapa menit atau bahkan detik yang lalu. Tanpa bisa dicegah, wajah Tao merona sendiri melihatnya.

"Yach, Tao-yah! Cepat katakan ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk," kesal Baekhyun bernada ketus.

Dan Tao meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia sudah bisa menebak dengan pasti kesibukan apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu. "Umm... maaf hyung. Tapi ini benar-benar darurat."

"Tck. Darurat bagaimana sih?" Baekhyun masih tampak malas meladeni dan ogah-ogahan. 'Aku sendiri juga sedang darurat!' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ini mengenai laki-laki yang bernama Park Chanyeol." Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengubah posisinya berdirinya dari bersandar menyamping pada pintu menjadi lebih tegak. "Kami sedang mencarinya." Tao melihat buku saku di tangannya. "Menurut laporan, terakhir kali ia keluar dari kantor polisi tadi pagi dan kau yang mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak menemukan dia dalam rumahnya."

Baekhyun bersekap dada. "Aku masih tidak mengerti. Memang untuk apa kalian mencarinya? Dalam keadaan darurat? Bukankah kasus yang melibatkan dia itu aku yang menanganinya? Jika memang ada perkembangan seharusnya aku mengetahuinya lebih dulu daripada kalian."

"Kau bisa menanyakan itu pada ketua —Cho Kyuhyun—. Yang jelas kami ke sini diperintahkan untuk membawa kembali Chanyeol ke kantor polisi."

"Sebagai saksi?"

"Tidak. Sebagai tersangka pertama."

Mata Baekhyun menajam, rahangnya mengatup dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa kondisinya tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kasus yang seharusnya ia tangani sendiri.

"Sayang sekali, dia tidak ada di—"

"Baekkie! Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

Baekhyun menggeram pelan. Menyayangkan suara berat Chanyeol yang mendadak berseru dan sampai terdengar ke arah mereka. Tak bisakah pria itu diam saja dan menunggu lebih sabar di dalam kamarnya?

Tao dan kedua rekannya saling melempar pandang, memberi isarat dan saling mengangguk kecil. "Baekhyun-hyung. Tolong biarkan kami masuk," pinta Tao.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mendesah lalu menatap Tao."Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit dulu. Dan kau tunggu di sini saja. Oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintunya. Tapi detik kemudian pintu sedikit terbuka dengan kepala Baekhyun yang menjulur keluar dari sela pintu. "Ah, tidak. Beri aku waktu lima belas menit saja. Oke?" Sekali lagi, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Baekhyun menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Tao bersama dua rekan polisi yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan seperti itu?" salah satu rekannya bertanya pada Tao. Dan pria itu hanya bisa mengangguk meski ragu. Tak apa lah, toh mereka bertiga tetap berjaga di depan pintu kan? Lagipula Tao percaya kalau Baekhyun tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh yang melanggar peraturan instansi mereka.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Seperti janjinya, Baekhyun benar-benar kembali membuka pintu. Kali ini pakaiannya lengkap dengan baju, celana panjang dan jaketnya. Tapi rambutnya masih terlihat acak-acakan dengan bahu dan dada yang tampak naik turun—terengah-engahseperti habis lari maraton.

"Berikan aku borgolmu," pinta Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya."Ayolah Tao-yah, punyaku tertinggal di laci kantor." Setelah Tao memberikan borgolnya, Baekhyun menendang kecil pintunya ke samping, membukanya lebih lebar. Membuat Tao bisa melihat lebih jelas ke dalam apartementnya.

Di dalam sana, terlihat sosok Chanyeol —yang sudah berpakaian lengkap— berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menunduk. Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa borgol di tangannya. Ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang tetap menunduk. Awalnya Baekhyun terlihat ragu, tapi pada akhirnya tangan Baekhyun bergerak, meski perlahan, ia meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikut menunduk menatap tangan Chanyeol dalam genggamannya. Bibir Baekhyun bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu, entah apa karena suaranya yang terbilang kecil dan tak mampu terdengar sampai di ambang pintu di mana Tao dan dua rekannya masih berdiri di tempat. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang memegang borgol terangkat, dan akhirnya mengunci salah pergelangan tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun sendiri ke dalam satu borgol.

Chanyeol tampaknya agak tersentak, karena dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Tak mengira sebelah tangannya akan diborgol bersama Baekhyun, bukan malah kedua tangan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang," Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meski hanya segaris senyuman kecil namun tetap tulus. "Kau sendiri sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku. Begitu pun denganku." Baekhyun menautkan jari jemari mereka yang berada dalam satu borgol. "Ayo," dan ia menarik pelan Chanyeol menuju luar apartementnya.

Saat ia berjalan melewati Tao, pria berwajah panda itu sempat melihat mata Baekhyun yang agak memerah, seolah sedang menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 18.45 **_

Seorang wanita berambut sebahu melambai di pinggir jalan, mencoba mencegat salah satu taxi. Setelah ada yang berhenti di depannya, ia membuka pintu belakang penumpang. Mencoba memasukkan koper kecilnya. Lalu ia menyusul duduk di sampingnya dengan tas selempang lain yang bergantung di bahunya.

"Ke bandara Incheon," pinta Hyeri. Dan sang supir itu pun mengangguk sambil mulai kembali menjalankan taxinya menuju bandara internasional tersebut.

Malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang panjang... pikir Hyeri sambil menerawang ke langit malam melalui kaca jendela. Sementara tangannya tak lepas untuk terus memegang erat tali tas selempang merah pemberian Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N::**

Well, so love you all~ Berkenan untuk ninggalkan komentar? Setidaknya biar aya tahu, apa pendapatmu dan tebakanmu masih tetap seperti semula? #wink

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Ingin fast update lagi? **

**Review Please~**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[28 Febuari 2015]**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 22.06. **_

_Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun melihat cara Hyeri yang memegang erat tas selempangnya, Baekhyun sudah menaruh kecurigaannya. Apalagi saat mata Hyeri tampak gelisah juga agak takut dibawah tatapan lekatnya. Baekhyun tahu, ada yang salah dengan perempuan itu. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi Hyeri selalu berusaha menyangkalnya dengan berbagai alas an kalau dia harus segera pulang atau pergi entah kemana._

_Hyeri tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini... __—__berusaha menghindarinya tanpa alasan__—__ Baekhyun menyadari hal itu._

_Apalagi saat Hyeri mengatakan dia harus kembali lagi ke Jepang besok malam. Menurut Baekhyun, itu terlalu kebetulan __—__kentara sekali ada yang tidak beres. Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke pekerjaaannya di luar negeri saat calon kakak iparnya meninggal __—__dibunuh pula. Tak masalah jika memang ia tak menangisi kepergian Nana, tapi setidaknya sebagai adik sepupu yang dekat dengan Chanyeol,bukankah Hyeri seharusnya menemani Chanyeol untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman Nana yang diadakan tiga hari setelah kematiannya?_

_Ada yang tidak beres dengan kebetulan semua ini. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari kebenaran dari kecurigaannya sendiri. Dia harus mencari tahu itu._

_"Mino-ah," ia menepuk salah satu rekannya yang sedang duduk di depan komputer di kantor informasi mereka. Itu terjadi setelah Hyeri meninggalkan kantor polisi dari kunjungan kedua kalinya di sana, tepat setelah Baekhyun meminta Jongin untuk mengurus Min yang pertama kali datang ke kantor polisi untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar keluar kantor untuk mencari Sehun, ia memutar arah terlebih dahulu menuju kantor bagian informasi. Dan malam itu, Baekhyun menemukan Mino yang duduk sendirian dengan kacamata bundar di depan komputernya._

_"Mino-ah, aku butuh bantuanmu."_

_"Hm," Mino mendongak dengan gerakan malas. "Apalagi sekarang?"_

_"Printkan aku data mengenai pemesanan tiket pesawat menuju Jepang untuk besok malam. Aku ingin datanya lengkap dari semua penerbangan yang ada. Termasuk siapa saja yang membeli tiket itu dan kapan dibelinya."_

_Mino mengulurkan tepalak tangannya. "Berikan surat perintahnya. Dan kau akan menerima datanya paling cepat besok siang."_

_Baekhyun mendesah. Ia sedikit membungkuk sambil merangkul bahu Mino dan berbisik di telinganya. "Sebenarnya ini bukan mengenai kasus. Ini... bisa dibilang tentang urusan pribadiku."_

_Mino memincingkan mata sesaat, lalu menyeringai. "Apa ini tentang wanita?"_

_Baekhyun ikut nyengir sambil mengangguk. __"Jadi, mau membantuku?"_

_"Call!" seru Mino semangat._

_Setelah sepakatannya dengan Mino berhasil, Baekhyun berjalan menuju lobi depan kantor kepolisian, memeriksa data lengkap pembesuk hari ini dan menemukan alamat lengkap Hyeri dalam catatan itu._

_Malam itu Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri menuju alamat tersebut. Ia hanya berhenti di persimpangan jalanan dekat gedung apartement itu, mencatat lokasi dan mencari di mana saja letak cctv jalanan terdekat. Ia menelpon seseorang, meminta rekaman cctv yang ia maksud selama empat hari lalu._

_Karena ini menyangkut Hyeri __—__orang yang Baekhyun kenal dan rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia benar-benar terlibat__—__, maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyelidiki ini semua seorang diri, sampai ia benar-benar mendapatkan bukti yang jelas dan pasti._

.

.

.

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

.

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Jongin; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu).**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 16.53 **_

"Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit dulu. Dan kau tunggu di sini saja. Oke?" pinta Baekhyun pada Tao yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya. Baekhyun menutup pintu, tapi detik kemudian pintu kembali terbuka dengan kepala Baekhyun yang menjulur keluar dari sela pintu. "Ah, tidak. Beri aku waktu lima belas menit saja. Oke?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Baekhyun menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Tao bersama dua rekannya yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

Baekhyun bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol tampak berdiri, terlihat seperti ingin membuka pintu tepat di saat Baekhyun mendadak datang dan menerjangnya, langsung mencium bibirnya. Kaki Chanyeol sampai melangkah mundur dua langkah, dengan kedua lengan yang sigap menangkap pinggang telanjang Baekhyun, tanpa bertanya ia segera larut dan membalas ciuman menggairahkan tersebut.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam, membiarkan bibir dan lidah saling mengemut dan melilit bersama. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak tak tentu memijat belakang kepala Chanyeol dan tengkuknya membuat hasratnya makin terpancing. Dada sixpack sexy yang sama telanjangnya saling terhimpit, tanpa digoda atau dipilin kedua titik sensitif yang berpusat di nipple mereka sudah sama-sama menegang. Apalagi titik puncak sensitif lain yang berada di bawah sana.

Benda menonjol di balik celana masing-masing seolah saling mendorong satu sama lain dalam himpitan pelukan dan ciuman mereka. Memohon untuk segera dipijat lebih keras melebihi himpitan keduanya. Erangan serak Baekhyun tertahan di antara kedua mulut mereka yang sudah basah oleh percampuran air liur. Sebelah kaki Baekhyun terangkat sendiri di sisi paha luar Chanyeol, tanpa diberitahu tangan Chanyeol ikut menarik paha Baekhyun, membantunya untuk melilitkan kaki sang bottom di pinggang si pemimpin dalam percintaan ini.

Dengan satu gerakan berputar, Chanyeol membawa kedua tubuh mereka terlempar di atas ranjang empuk Baekhyun. Tautan kedua bibir itu terpisah untuk sementara.

"Yeol," tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa terhambat dengan nafas yang terengah sendiri. Pipinya memerah sampai ujung telinga, sementara air liurnya membasahi bibir dan sisi dagunya.

"Hm," Chanyeol membalas dengan gumaman dan nafas berat, sambil beralih menjelajahi sisi leher dan bahu putih Baekhyun, memberikan beberapa kecupan lembut.

"Nggh... cepat," Baekhyun menggeliat. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menyeringai lebar di pertengahan leher Baekhyun, memberikan satu kissmark lagi di sana. "Matahari bahkan belum tenggelam sepenuhnya, sayang."

"Aissh... ini tak ada hubungannya dengan matahari sudah tenggelam atau belum. Kita tak punya waktu lagi." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke samping dan menduduki pinggangnya. "Dengar Yeollie," Baekhyun melirik jam dinding, dengan wajah yang masih memerah ia mendengus kesal. "Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau kita tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini," wajah Baekhyun yang masih merah menggemaskan itu melirik tonjolan keras mereka di bawah celana sana. "Aku bersumpah kita tidak punya kesempatan menyelesaikan 'masalah' kita ini sampai besok pagi."

Chanyeol yang masih tak sepenuhnya mengerti, menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat. "Sepuluh menit kau bilang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih memerah —menahan malu dan hasratnya sendiri. Detik kemudian ia tersentak kaget, sempat menjerit kecil saat Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke samping dan mengubah kembali posisi mereka.

"Tapi kau tadi baru setengah persiapan, Baekkie," Chanyeol mengingat kegiatan mereka tadi yang sempat tertunda oleh bunyi bel apartement. "Lubangmu belum sepenuhnya siap," entah dengan maksud menggoda atau apa, Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu sambil meremas pantat Baekhyun dibawah sana.

Baekhyun mengerang. "Nggh... Yeolie, just do it!... atau kau tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi," Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengangkat pinggulnya, mengosok dan membenturkan kejantanan mereka yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol mengerang.

"Oh, Shit." Umpatan terakhir Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meraup bibir merah muda Baekhyun yang sudah merekah. Menciumnya begitu dalam seolah benar-benar tak ada lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk hari esok.

Kedua tangannya membantu Baekhyun menarik lepas seluruh celana bawahnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol hanya menarik resleting dan menggantung celananya hanya sebatas setengah paha.

"Mian," bisik Chanyeol sejenak sebelum benar-benar menghujam Baekhyun tanpa menunggu lagi.

"Akh—Mmnh!" kepala Baekhyun tersentak di atas bantal. Menengadah dengan mata berair sambil menggigit bibirnya erat menahan teriakannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya simpati. Tangannya terulur mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun yang tampak tersiksa. "Baek..."

Mengabaikan dan mencoba menahan segala rasa sakitnya, Baekhyun mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya dari air mata yang menggenang di atas matanya. Melirik kembali jam digital besar yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Baekhyun merengek —antara sakit dan kesal. "Yeol..." nafasnya terengah. "Tujuh menit lagi... Emn. C-cepat."

"Sshht," sementara Chanyeol dalam posisinya mendesis perih —tapi juga terasa nikmat secara bersamaan saat miliknya yang tertanam dipijat kuat oleh lubang Baekhyun di bawah sana. "Beb, rileks please... kau membuatku," Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengerang frustasi. "Damn Baekhyun. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun dan kau... akh! Shit!" Kepala Chanyeol terjatuh di samping telinga Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah, entah karena sakit atau terlalu nikmat ia sendiri tak tahu pasti mana yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan bahu berguncang. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tertawa dengan mata berair.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini?"

"Satu menit sudah kau buang percuma Yeol. Tinggal enam menit lagi."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau yang mengambil semua kontrol. Aku yang bergerak di sini Baek, aku yang mengendalikan."

"Dan aku yang menentukan kapan kau bisa mengendalikanku. Waktu terus berjalan Chanyeol, kalau kau ingin aku ingatkan kembali. Tinggal lima menit tiga puluh detik lagi sebelum—akhh!" Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya, air mata lagi-lagi keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku tak yakin apa aku bisa menemukannya dengan cepat—Ugghh!" Chanyeol mengerang sambil menarik diri —tapi tidak sejauh sampai hubungan kontak di bawah sana terlepas. Pinggul Chanyeol lalu bergerak maju dengan cepat. Tepat sebelum Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut saat bibirnya tanpa sengaja digigit oleh Baekhyun. Pinggulnya tetap berusaha bergerak di bawah sana, menumbuk segala sudut, mencari satu titik yang bisa mengakhiri penderitaan Baekhyun, sekaligus penderitaan Chanyeol yang menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak terlampau cepat melebihi ini.

"Ahhh! Mnnh! Yeollie." Raut wajah Baekhyun merekah, matanya berbinar sayu. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menjilat sisa air mata Baekhyun di pipinya.

"Bersiaplah. Aku benar-benar akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Emmn Ughh... tiga menit tujuh puluh detik lagi."

"Bisakah kau berhenti melihat jam bodoh itu dan hanya melihatku?" kesal Chanyeol.

Dengan wajah yang sayu dan tampak menggoda, Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum seksi di bawah kukuhan Chanyeol. "Cemburu dengan benda mati, eoh?"

"Di-am," mata Chanyeol berkilat.

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun menjerit nikmat. Kepalanya terhempas di atas ranjang. Kali ini matanya berair dengan rasa nikmat yang bergumul di seluruh sistem saraf di kepalanya. Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol yang menggila dan jemari Chanyeol yang memijat miliknya sekaligus, membuat Baekhyun tak lagi bisa berpikir apapun tentang sekelilingnya kecuali hanya dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bergerak cepat sesuai permintaannya. Mengejar puncak dengan waktu yang terbatas. Tapi entah kenapa tiap seperempat detik yang Baekhyun rasakan dalam kukuhan dan kehangatan Chanyeol terasa jauh lebih nikmat berpuluh kali lipat dari yang pernah ia rasakan dulu saat pertama kalinya bersama Chanyeol.

Setiap dorongan yang menghujam keras titik nikmatnya membuat Baekhyun semakin hanyut untuk terus menginginkan lebih sampai semua penglihatan sarafnya benar-benar menggila dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Seluruh pikirannya terasa begitu kosong melompong, kecuali ada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang telanjang terlentang di suatu ruangan putih bercahaya, dengan seluruh desahannya sendiri dan geraman nikmat dari suara berat Chanyeol yang menyertai pendengarannya, juga tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang berada di kedua belah kakinya, bergerak cepat menghantam tombol nikmat duniawinya.

"Yeol...ahhh! Aku—Ahh! ahh~ Mnnh!"

Satu ciuman brutal lagi, beberapa dorongan pinggul lagi, dan kemudian perutnya melilit, tubuhnya pun gemetar mengantarkan kelegaan nikmat yang keluar dari ujung miliknya, berupa cairan putih kental polos yang membuatnya berteriak nikmat penuh kelegaan bersama Chanyeol. Kehangatan lain yang mengisi lubang bawahnya membuat Baekhyun merinding, sekaligus hangat dalam hatinya.

"Saranghae Baekhyun-ah..."

Bisikan lemah pun terdengar sebagai penutup manis dari surga duniawi yang ia rasakandalam waktu singkat.

Baekhyun terengah, memejam kata, memeluk kepala Chanyeol di dadanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Dia tidak akan membiarkannya lepas lagi. Tak akan.

...

"Enggh... Ayo Chanyeol... kita harus bersiap."

Chanyeol yang nyaris terlelap langsung tersentak saat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa dari tadi kau buru-buru sekali?" Chanyeol ingin meraih pinggang Baekhyun, tapi namja yang lebih mungil itu menepis tangannya.

"Bukan hanya aku, kau juga harus segera gunakan pakaianmu lagi." Baekhyun sedikit meringis menahan perih di pantatnya. Ia berdiri sambil memegang pinggulnya, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian barunya.

Chanyeol menatapnya kagum. "Kau masih kuat?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan yang dulu, Yeol. Begini-begini, aku yang sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari kepolisian. Aku punya tubuh yang cukup prima."

"Hei. Seandainya kita tidak dikejar waktu," suara Chanyeol terdengar ragu, tapi akhirnya ia melanjutkan. "Kau masih bisa tahan sampai beberapa ronde?"

Baekhyun membeku di depan lemari dengan wajah memerah malu. Ia seolah bisa merasakan tatapan lekat Chanyeol yang tertuju tepat di belakang pantat telanjangnya. Itu malah membuat ia ragu untuk menggunakan pakaiannya, dan menemui Tao yang masih menunggu di depan apartementnya. Haruskah ia berbalik saja dan kembali menerjang Chanyeol untuk mengulang percintaan mereka?

_Damn it._

Baekhyun membenturkan pelan keningnya ke pintu lemari. "Shit. Mengapa semakin tua kau malah semakin mesum?" pertanyaan itu tertuju pada Chanyeol sekaligus pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara kekehan kecil Chanyeol terdengar bahagia di penjuru kamar. "Hanya padamu aku semakin mesum Baekkie, sungguh."

_Yeah, dan begitu pun aku._ Balas Baekhyun dalam hati tanpa ingin menyeruakan isi kepalanya, terlalu malu untuk berkata terlampau jujur.

"Aishh... aku sampai lupa dengan Tao," rutuk Baekhyun pelan sambil buru-buru menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Mereka menunggu di depan pintu."

"Siapa mereka yang kau maksud?"

Baekhyun agak ragu, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Rekan-rekanku dari kepolisian."

Binar cerah di wajah Chanyeol memudar. Pandangan matanya berusaha bersikap tenang. "Untuk apa mereka menunggu?"

Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban yang jelas. Ia yang sudah berpakaian, kini berjalan memungut pakaian Chanyeol dan memberikan pada pemiliknya. "Pakailah, dan kita temui mereka bersama-sama."

Chanyeol menunduk. "Apa mereka akan menahanku lagi? Kali ini benar-benar menahanku sebagai tersangka?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun berusaha mengelak. "Kami tidak akan menahan orang yang tak bersalah."

"Tapi Baek..." tangan Chanyeol terulur, terlihat sedikit bergetar sampai ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Berpegangan padanya.

Baekhyun merasakan firasat aneh melihat gelagat Chanyeol, apalagi ia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya telapak Chanyeol yang menggenggam miliknya. Menyalurkan perasaan bahwa kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar takut.

"Maaf Baekhyunie..." Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang itu, menengadah pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapannya penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku... memang aku yang membunuhnya... aku yang membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, matanya tiba-tiba terasa memanas. Tangannya membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Ani..." Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menyangkalnya. "Aniyo... bukan kau pembunuhnya." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol makin erat,tak ingin melepaskannya.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan genggaman mereka terlepas lagi.

"Tapi Baek..."

"Cukup!" tegas Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar. "Aku sudah tahu bukan kau pembunuhnya. Bukan kau."

"Baek—"

"Aku sangat mengenali sifatmu Chanyeol. Jadi kumohon hentikan! Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau adalah malaikat."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Malaikat?"

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Dulu juga begitu. Kau rela megorbankan perasaanmu. Mengatakan tak apa aku berkencan dengan Hyeri sementara kau sendiri sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu. Kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan meninggalkanku agar ayahmu tak menggangu kehidupanku. Kau pikir aku belum mengetahui itu semua, hah? Sampai kapan kau berhenti mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi orang lain, Yeol?" kata Baekhyun frustasi.

"Aku sudah tahu bukan kau pembunuhnya! Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan malaikat, Yeol. Lihatlah dirimu. Kau hanya manusia biasa. Manusia biasa bernama Chanyeol yang aku cintai dan..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat. "...aku tak akan membiarkan kau lepas lagi. Jadi kumohon, berhenti bersikap terlalu baik demi orang lain."

Chanyeol tertegun. Tak mampu berkata apa lagi, ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sekarang pakai pakaianmu. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama."

Setelah itu Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kamar.

"Kau tak mengerti Baekhyun-ah..." bisikan Chanyeol hanya mengisi kesunyian dalam kamar tersebut. "Aku pembunuhnya..."

.

.

.

.

_**"Aku yang membunuhnya agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali..."**_

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 2 September 2015. 10.45. **_

"_Bagaimana bisa?" Hyeri bertanya, setengah khawatir, setengah heran. "Oppa tak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Sesibuk apapun perkejaanmu, Chanyeol oppa selalu sehat selama ini." Sebagai adik sepupu dan orang yang sangat mengenalnya, Park Hyeri sangat tahu bagaimana pewaris tunggal perusahaan Park milik pamannya itu sangat menjaga kesehatannya. Dokter pribadi dan segala vitamin rutin juga makanan rutin yang terkontrol dengan baik membuat seorang Park Chanyeol sangat rentan untuk bertemu dengan sebuah penyakit._

_Apalagi sebuah demam tinggi yang menyita waktunya selama tiga hari untuk terus beristirahat di kamar tanpa melakukan apapun._

_Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada adik sepupunya yang baru saja datang untuk menjenguknya. "Bagaimana pun aku tetap manusia, Hyeri. Aku bisa sakit."_

"_Oh ya?" Hyeri malah menantangnya. Melangkah masuk dari posisinya yang tadi berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku tahu dirimu oppa, kau tidak mudah sakit selama ini? Ada apa?" nada suara Hyeri merendah, menduduki dirinya di tepi ranjang tempat pria tinggi itu sedang bersandar di headbed. "Apa ada sesuatu?"_

_Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela, menolak kontak mata dengan Hyeri._

"_Apa ini tentang nenek sihir itu? Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan dengannya, oppa?"_

"_Sejak awal aku tak pernah tahan dengannya," jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar memandang langit siang di luar jendela. "Kau juga sangat tahu hal itu."_

_Hyeri menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada._

_Ada hening sejenak, sebelum suara berat Chanyeol kembali terdengar._

"_Kau tahu ini hari apa?"_

_Meski Hyeri tak tahu kemana arah pembeciraan ini, ia tetap menjawab. "Minggu."_

"_Tanggal berapa?"_

"_2 September. Kenapa memangnya oppa?"_

"_Satu minggu lagi..." gumam Chanyeol. __Hyeri mengernyit tak mengerti. "Hyeri-ah, apa menurutmu itu mungkin jika aku kembali dengannya di hari jadi kami yang ke sepuluh tahun?"_

_Kening Hyeri berkerut, tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya matanya melebar. "Oppa..." suaranya tercekat. "Jangan bilang kau... masih mengharapkannya?"_

"_Apa itu salah?" Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memandang jendela, akhirnya menoleh pada Hyeri. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, apa itu mungkin?"_

_Hyeri mengerjap, tatapannya perlahan turun ke lantai. "Mungkin..." jawabnya ragu._

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita bertaruh."_

"_A-apa?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 19.54 **_

Hyeri menatap wallpaper di ponselnya, mengusap foto selfie Chanyeol yang muncul di layarnya.

"Jadi... siapa yang akan memenangi taruhan ini, oppa?" Hyeri bergumam sendiri dengan suara berbisik lirih dan pandangan menerawang.

Suara pemberitahuan di badara itu mampu membuyarkan pikiran Hyeri. Pesawatnya sudah siap. Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya di tempat tunggu. Dengan tas selempang di atas bahunya, ia menyeret satu koper di tangan lainnya.

Ponsel yang baru 30 detik lalu ia masukkan dalam saku mantelnya, bergetar. Hyeri menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yopseyo?"

"_Hyeri-ah,"_ sebuah suara familiar yang menyapa di ujung sana membuat tubuh Hyeri sempat menegang. _"Ini aku, Baekhyun."_

Hyeri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih berdiri di tempatnya, di salah satu loby bandara di tengah-tengah orang yang berjalan melewatinya, ia memegang erat tali tas selempangnya, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada tas pemberian hari ulang tahunnya tersebut.

"Neh, Baekhyun-oppa," balas Hyeri, mencoba setenang mungkin. Meski dadanya terasa begitu gugup dan takut. "Ada apa?"

Ada jeda panjang yang malah membuat Hyeri semakin takut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"_Apa... kau sudah berangkat?"_

Hyeri tak menjawab, ia takut menjawab. Tangannya bergetar memegang tali tas dan ponsel di telinganya.

"_Hyeri-ah, kau dengar aku?"_

"N-neh."

"_Apa kau sudah berangkat?"_

"Kenapa?" suara Hyeri mulai bergetar. Ia sangat takut.

"_Kau... dimana sekarang?"_ tanya Baekhyun lagi, terdengar enggan. Seolah ia terpaksa melakukan hal ini.

"Kenapa?" ulang Hyeri.

"_Apa kau masih di bandara?"_

"Kenapa?"

"_Pesawatmu belum take off kan?"_

"Kenapa terus bertanya?" Hyeri bertanya dengan frustasi dan takut, nadanya pun sudah terdengar sangat bergetar.

"_Posisimu dimana sekarang?"_

"Tidak!" Ia menutupi kegelisahannya dengan memekik. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang tersentak di sekitarnya karena suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi. "Tidak oppa." Hyeri menggeleng panik sambil menggenggam erat tali tasnya di depan dada. "Kau tidak akan tahu dimana posisiku. Karena aku sudah berangkat. Aku sudah berada di pesawatku, aku sudah di atas udara. Kau tidak akan bisa menyusulku Oppa." Mata Hyeri bergerak gelisah. "Tidak akan."

Ada jeda sejenak. Kebisuan Baekhyun malah membuat jantung Hyeri makin berpacu dengan cepat. Pikirannya kosong dan panik sehingga ia hanya bisa berdiri di tempat dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

"Mian..."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih dekat, bersamaan dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu Hyeri dari belakang. Tubuh Hyeri seketika menegang. Ia menoleh dengan kaku, melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedikit terengah, bersama dua rekan polisi lainnya yang menyusul di belakang Baekhyun –siap dengan pistol di pingang masing-masing.

"Mianhe," ulang Baekhyun, meraih tangan kanan Hyeri dari pegangannya pada tali tas selempangnya. Lalu memasang borgol pada pergelangan tangan wanita tersebut, tanpa ingin menatap Hyeri di depannya.

Pandangan Hyeri berubah kosong, tangan kirinya yang memegang ponsel terkulai, terjatuh lemas di samping tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 18.09. **_

_Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan kerja milik Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Matanya berkilat melihat Tao dan dua rekan polisi lain berada dalam ruangan tersebut, terlihat sedang merundingkan sesuatu namun segera terhenti begitu melihat kehadiran Baekhyun._

"_Hyung!" teriakan Baekhyun lebih cenderung seperti rengekan pada atasannya. Ia berjalan lebih dekat lalu berhenti di depan meja Kyuhyun sambil melempar tatapan tajamnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengambil alih kasusku?"_

"_Aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dari kasus ini." Kyuhyun berujar dengan tenangnya, membuat emosi Baekhyun tersulut._

"_Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini!"_

"_Tentu saja aku bisa!"_

_Brak!  
_

_Baekhyun tersentak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memukul meja di antara mereka sambil menaikkan nada suaranya. Lengkap dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang terlihat menahan emosinya. Baekhyun tertegun._

"_Aku atasanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Itu hakku untuk memilih siapa saja yang pantas menangani sebuah kasus yang kita terima." _

_Kyuhyun membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto di atas meja. Mata Baekhyun melebar melihat foto-foto dirinya dengan Chanyeol tersebut._

"_Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol. __Baekhyun." Ucapan telak itu membuat Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. "Jujur, aku kecewa padamu, karena kau tak bisa membedakan urusan pribadimu dengan tugasmu sebagai polisi."_

_Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya, beradu tatap dengan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya kecewa. "Hyung..."_

"_Keluar," pinta Kyuhyun tegas._

"_Tapi aku punya tersangka lain," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Seseorang selain dari tiga saksi utama."_

"_Apa kau sudah punya bukti kuat?"_

_Mata Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Ia akhirnya menunduk, pasrah._

"_Jangan mencoba menjerat orang lain hanya karena kau ingin melindungi kekasihmu."_

_Tangan Baekhyun terkepal. Kalimat Kyuhyun seolah menusuk tepat di dadanya._

_Dering ponsel Kyunhyun sedikit mengubah suasana tegang dalam ruangan tersebut. Mata Baekhyun ikut melirik gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat ponsel._

"_Ya, Jongin?" sapa Kyuhyun. Ia diam mendengarkan, detik kemudian matanya melirik Baekhyun, melakukan kontak mata dengan bawahannya itu. "Aku mengerti." Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Baekhyun._

"_..."_

"_Do Minyoung, adik Kyungsoo telah sadar."_

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 20.01. **_

Dalam mobil polisi yang melaju di jalan raya itu, Hyeri duduk sambil memangku kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Ia menatap luka goresan cakar kucing di punggung tangan kanannya.

"Aku kalah..." gumamnya lirih dengan suara pelan dan pandangan kosong.

Sejak awal, Hyeri tahu, ia seharusnya tidak mengikuti taruhan bersama Chanyeol seperti dulu. Karena hasilnya tidak akan berubah, akan selalu sama seperti dulu.

Dia kalah.

Dan Chanyeol menang.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol menatap datar langit-langit ruangan tempat ia ditahan untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N::**

Masih pada bingung? Hehehehehe #evil laugh

Tunggu di chap terakhir selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Ingin fast update lagi? **

**Review Please~**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[2 Maret 2015]**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tiga bulan yang lalu**_

_**Date: 5 Agustus 2015. 10.45. **_

"_Aku bangga padamu," sang ayah tersenyum lebar namun tetap memperlihatkan wibawanya. Tuan Park yang sudah berusia lima puluhan itu sedang membetulkan letak kacamata di wajah tuanya, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, memberi makan ikan-ikan peliharaan dalam aquariumnya. "Dengan begini, tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku khawatirkan. Semua urusan perusahaan sudah bisa kau tangani dengan baik," tambahnya._

_Sang putra, Park Chanyeol, yang sudah resmi menggantikan ayahnya sebagai CEO perusahaan keluarga Park, mengangguk singkat di samping ayahnya. "Terima kasih ayah. Aku juga tak mungkin bisa mencapai semua ini jika bukan karena kepercayaan dan bantuanmu." Chanyeol melirik sekilas butiran-butiran makanan ikan yang dijatuhkan ke dalam aquarium di sampingnya, melihat bagaimana ikan hias itu saling berebutan makanan._

_Sang ayah tertawa kecil, terlihat gembira._

"_Apa pernikahanku dengan Nana akan tetap dilaksanakan?"_

_Tawa sang ayah terhenti. Ia menoleh pada putranya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya tegas. "Perusahaan keluarganya banyak membantu kita. Kau tidak boleh merusak hubungan bisnis perusahaan kita dengannya." Mata tuan Park mulai berkilat penuh curiga, ia segera menambahkan dengan nada mengancam. "Jangan merasa setelah menjadi CEO, kau bisa melakukan semaumu, Chanyeol."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja ayah. Aku tak mungkin gegabah. Kau tahu sendiri anakmu ini punya banyak pertimbangan sebelum bertindak." Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan segelas kaca berisi susu putih yang sejak tadi ia genggam. "Kau harus selalu mejaga kesehatanmu ayah."_

_Tuan Park kembali tersenyum bangga. "Aku tahu aku sudah mendidikmu dengan baik." ia menerima segelas susu tersebut, dan langsung meminumnya dengan perasaan gembira._

"_Ngomong-ngomong ayah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu."_

_Tuan Park menyisakan setengah gelas susunya. "Apa itu?"_

"_Ini tentang kematian ibu." Tak peduli dengan raut wajah ayahnya yang berubah, Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Aku melihat ayah membuatkan susu untuk ibu sebelum kematiannya. Waktu itu aku masih berumur 14 tahun, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi sekarang..." Chanyeol menjedanya dengan menatap sisa cairan susu di gelas dalam tangan ayahnya. "... aku mengerti."_

"_Kau..." suara ayahnya tercekat. Menatap gusar sang putra yang bahkan tingginya kini sudah melampaui dirinya, tidak seperti dulu saat masih anak-anak tinggi Chanyeol hanya sebatas dada sang ayah.._

"_Pil yang ayah masukkan ke dalam susu ibu saat itu, aku mengambil sisanya yang sempat ayah buang ke luar jendela. Aku masih menyimpan pil itu, dan baru menyuruh seseorang menyelidiki hal itu tiga tahun yang lalu." Mata Chanyeol masih tertuju pada gelas susu di tangan ayahnya yang tinggal separuh itu dengan tatapan datar. "Sebulan yang lalu, aku juga menyuruh seseorang untuk meracik ulang pil tersebut khusus untukku." Akhirnya mata Chanyeol berpindah, beradu pandang dengan sang ayah yang menampilkan wajah terkejut. "Jadi... bagaimana rasanya, ayah?"_

_Gelas kaca itu meluncur jatuh dari jemari tuan Park, menimbulkan suara gelas pecah dalam ruangan santai keluarga Park yang hanya dihadiri tuan Park dan sang putranya. Cairan susu putih itu membasahi lantai di antara berdirinya kaki Chanyeol dan ayahnya._

"_Chan–" mata tuan Park membulat, tangannya mencengkram baju di dada kirinya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tersendat, sarafnya mulai mati rasa, dan jantungnya terasa berdenyut sakit._

"_Apa itu juga yang dirasakan ibu saat itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penasaran meski wajahnya masih menampakan raut datar pada ayahnya._

_Tangan kiri tuan Park yang mulai mengerut karena usia, gemetar, seiring dengan tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin ia bergerak dengan sisa tenaganya. Sampai ia oleng ke depan, jatuh di dada putranya, namun tubuh tinggi tegap di hadapannya itu tak bergerak sama sekali. _

_Kedua tangan Chanyeol masih tersimpan di saku celananya. Diam menatap tangan ayahnya yang mencengkram lengannya, meminta bantuan. "To...long..." suara ayahnya begitu pelan dan gemetar, rasa takut berada di ambang kematian itu menghantuinya. Berharap putra satu-satunya itu akan memberikan obat penawar atau semacamnya untuk menolongnya._

"_Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi, ayah." _

_Mata Tuan Park membulat terkejut, meski pandangannya mulai buram seiring dengan semua sarafnya yang melemah. _

"_Sama seperti kau yang tak membutuhkan ibu lagi setelah mengambil alih pemimpin perusahaan ibu."_

"_A...a..." Tuan Park tak lagi mampu bersuara. Ia merosot jatuh di kaki sang putra yang masih berdiri tegak. Jatuh tengkurap di lantai. Kelopak matanya melemah, nafasnya terhenti, tangannya yang mencengkram ujung celana Chanyeol berubah menjadi terkulai. Jantungnya pun tak lagi berdetak. Benar-benar berhenti._

"_Tidak berguna," gumam Chanyeol datar sambil menarik kakinya dari sentuhan tangan kaku sang ayah yang sudah terkulai di lantai. _

_Keheningan dalam ruangan santai itu terasa biasa saja bagi Chanyeol yang menatap tubuh tanpa nyawa sang ayah di depan kakinya._

"_Kau tak lagi bisa menghalangi keinginanku." gumamnya seperti biasa seolah sedang melanjutkan sesi mengobrol santai dengan sang ayah seperti semenit yang lalu._

"_**Tidak akan bisa..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Other: Jongin; Kyungsoo; Sehun; Luhan; Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Crime—Romance**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publish, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Note: Paragraf bergaris miring menandakan **_**flashback**_** (kejadian masa lalu).**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 03.03 **_

_Hyeri duduk di sofa dengan gelisah. Semahal apapun maupun sebagus apapun bahan sofa yang ia duduki saat ini tak mampu membuat Hyeri merasa nyaman. Kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya terus bergerak memilin tali tas selempang yang berada di atas pahanya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar menampilkan kegelisahan hatinya._

_Bahkan di jam tiga dini hari begini, kantuk belum juga menyapanya yang sedang gelisah sejak tadi._

_Suara pintu depan yang dibuka membuat bahu Hyeri menegang. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat dirinya terlihat lebih rileks dari tampilan luarnya, menyembunyikan suara gemuruh jantungnya yang terus berdetak was-was. Perlahan, suara langkah sepatu hak tinggi itu terhenti, sang pemilik melempar asal highheels-nya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Terlihat dari bayangannya di lantai, seseorang wanita berambut panjang berjalan mendekati ruang tengah dengan langkah terseret dan tubuh yang sempoyongan._

_"Chanyeol-ah~" nada suaranya berdengung nyaring, memanggil dengan nada aegyo. Namun saat Nana berhenti di depan ruang tamu dan mendongak, senyumannya menghilang. "Aku kira..." ia cemberut dibuat-buat -berlagak imut layaknya gadis belia dan melupakan umurnya sejenak. "...ternyata hanya bocah menyedihkan yang ada di sini."_

_Hyeri mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak membalas dengan kalimat kotor atau sumpah serapah._

_Nana melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Hyeri di atas sofa dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Mengapa kau masih ada di sini, huh? Mencari kesempatan di saat pemiliknya tidak ada di rumah? Begitu?"_

_"Aku..." tangan Hyeri mengepal di sampingnya. "...hanya sedang menunggumu, unnie."_

_Kepala Nana miring ke samping. "Untuk apa?"_

_Hyeri tak menjawab. Ia menyampirkan tali tas selempang di bahu kirinya, lalu berdiri sambil mengambil segelas susu yang sejak tadi ada di atas meja di hadapannya. __Hyeri berjalan memutari meja dan mendekati Nana._

_"Minumlah dulu, unnie. Baru kita berbicara."_

_Nana memandang gelas yang disodorkan Hyeri di hadapannya. Ia terdiam, lalu menerima gelas berisi susu tersebut. Sambil membawa sisi gelas ke depan bibirnya, Nana melirik Hyeri yang menatap gelas tersebut dengan lekat. Nana menyeringai._

_Tes._

_Air susu itu tumpah dari atas kepala Hyeri. Membasahi rambut, wajah dan separuh bahunya. Nana tertawa senang sambil memegang gelas kosong yang terbalik di atas kepala Hyeri. Sementara Hyeri menganga kecil tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya._

_"Bodoh," ledek Nana sambil tertawa, persis tawa orang mabuk, dengan suaa tawa yang memenuhi ruang tamu tersebut. "Kau pikir saat aku sedang mabuk aku tidak bisa berpikir huh? Kau yang selama ini menatapku sinis, tiba-tiba menawarkan aku minuman dengan manisnya? Yang benar saja," sindir Nana._

_Hyeri memegang tali tas di bahunya dengan erat, seluruh emosinya berkumpul di dada dan kepalanya. Tatapannya berubah tajam menatap nyalang wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

_"Apa?" nada suara Nana malah meremehkan, menerima tatapan tajam Hyeri. "Uh~ aku takut~" nadanya main-main, lalu tertawa lagi. "Jangan berani melawanku bocah," sindirnya di sela tawanya._

_Tangan Hyeri mengepal._

_"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, kau tak akan bisa menang dariku." Nana menyeringai. Ia berjalan dengan langkah limbung, namun masih sempat menyambar bahu Hyeri dengan kasar. Wanita itu meletakkan kembali gelas kosong bekas susu tersebut di meja tamu. __"Ingat posisimu. Kau hanyalah adik sepupunya Chanyeol. Dan akan seterusnya menjadi adik baginya. Tak peduli kau selalu menurut dan mengekorinya seperti anjing, dia tak akan melirikmu bocah. Apalagi balas mencintaimu." Nana tertawa mengejek. "Benar-benar menyedihkan."_

_"Apa bedanya darimu?" balas Hyeri, akhirnya angkat bicara dengan suara menantang dan tak mau kalah. "Sekeras apapun usahamu untuk membuat dirimu terlihat makin cantik, melakukan operasi di sana sini, bahkan merengek pada ayahmu untuk ditunangkan dengannya. Chanyeol oppa juga tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Tidak akan!"_

_Raut wajah Nana mengeras, namun detik berikutnya ia menyeringai licik, lagi. "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menikahinya, dan suatu malam kami pasti akan melakukan malam pertama. Sementara kau?" Nana terkekeh. "Hanya bisa menjilat ujung sepatu Chanyeol seperti anjing, menjijikan." _

_Mata Hyeri berkilat, tak hentinya tangannya terus mengepal._

_Nana menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar. "Ah, apa mungkin lebih baik kami melakukannya sekarang? Chanyeol masih demam kan?" Nana tersenyum senang. "Dia pastinya tidak akan banyak melawan kalau aku menyentuhnya di atas ranjang." Ia terkekeh genit. "Ah, tapi kau harus dipulangkan dulu. Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan bocah sepertimu menganggu malam pertama kami," ucapannya mulai melantur, sambil bergerak mengambil ponsel di tas pestanya. Berniat menghubungi Sehun untuk membawa Hyeri pulang._

_"Dasar jalang!" Hyeri tiba-tiba menjerit sambil menampar tangan Nana yang memegang ponsel. __Membuat panggilan yang dilakukan Nana pada Sehun terputus, dengan ponsel yang terlempar ke lantai._

_Mata Nana melotot. "Kau!" Ia langsung menarik rambut Hyeri, menjambaknya. Hyeri berteriak kesakitan, berontak dari cengkraman tangan Nana di rambutnya. Sampai Hyeri berhasil memegang pinggang Nana, lalu menghempaskan tubuh wanita yang lebih tinggi dan sedang mabuk itu ke samping._

_Nana tersungkur ke lantai. Mendesis kesal. Ia mencoba bangkit, meski sedikit kesulitan karena otot tubuhnya tidak singkron dengan pemikirannya akibat pengaruh alkohol. Begitu ia berhasil berdiri, sebuah tali tas tiba-tiba melilit lehernya dari belakang, mencekiknya erat. Nana sempat memekik nyaring sambil menahan tali tersebut dari sisi lehernya. Namun tarikan kuat yang tidak sepadan dengan tenaganya yang sedang mabuk, membuatnya kesulitan._

_"Kau pantas mati," desis Hyeri di belakangnya dengan mata berkilat tajam. "KAU PANTAS MATI!" jerit Hyeri lagi sambil mempererat tarikan pada tali tasnya._

_Cekikan itu membuat Nana tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Matanya dan mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka lebar. Bahkan saat ia melihat sosok Sehun yang datang dari pintu depan, Nana tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Pandangan Nana memburam, dan akhirnya kesadarannya menipis seiring dengan paru-paru yang menyempit._

_Saat Nana tak lagi bergerak, cengkraman Hyeri pada tali tas itu akhirnya mengendur. Tubuh Nana terjatuh di lantai. Mata Hyeri yang sempat menggelap itu berubah, menjadi takut. __Tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, tas selempangnya pun terjatuh di lantai. Tubuh Hyeri mulai gemetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang sedang terkejut, ke arah tubuh Nana yang tak bergerak di bawahnya._

_Suara pintu kamar tak jauh dari mereka terdengar. Hyeri sontak menoleh, beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang berhenti di ambang pintu kamar._

_"Op...pa..." bisik Hyeri dengan bibir gemetar, ketakutan._

.

.

.

.

_**Empat hari setelah penangkapan Hyeri.**_

_**Date: 8 September 2015. **__**09.30 **_

_**Ruang sidang pengadilan kota Seoul.**_

"Nona Park Hyeri, umur 26 tahun, terdakwa melakukan pembunuhan dengan sengaja terhadap nona Kim Nana pada tanggal 3 september jam 3 pagi dini hari. Dan juga terdakwa melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap nona Do Minyoung pada tanggal 4 september sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, di rumah yang sama dan dengan alat pembunuhan yang sama," ungkap Kangin sebagai jaksa penuntut yang membaca berkas tuntutannya.

"Semua bukti berupa tali tas selempang sebagai alat pembunuhan, kamera cctv di depan apartemen sebagai bukti tak kuatnya alibi yang ia punya. Dan kesaksian dari tiga saksi kita, Do Minyoung, Oh Sehun, dan Park Chanyeol. Maka nona Hyeri terjerat dua pasal sekaligus, dan terancam hukuman penjara maksimal selama 25 tahun."

Leeteuk, sebagai hakim ketua sidang hari ini, mengangguk singkat. "Pengacara Wu, apa ada pembelaan?" tanyanya langsung pada pengacara perwakilan terdakwa tersebut.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat dari Kris itu membuat Hyeri tersentak. Ia yang sejak tadi menunduk di kursi terdakwa, akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah pengacara yang disewa oleh Chanyeol tersebut yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan di balik meja khususnya. Kris malah menolak beradu pandang dengan kliennya.

"Selanjutnya, jaksa Kangin," pinta Leetuk, selaku ketua hakim.

Kangin mengangguk. Membalik kertasnya, dan membaca tuntutannya dari balik meja jaksa di sisi kanan ruangan.

"Park Chanyeol, 27 tahun, dan Oh Sehun, 25 tahun. Keduanya terbukti bersalah karena mencoba menyembunyikan tersangka pembunuhan dari penyelidikan polisi. Sama-sama terjerat pasal hukum pidana nomor 128, dan terancam hukuman maksimal 2 tahun penjara."

"Ada pembelaan?"

Lee Donghae, pengacara dari Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Setelah dipersilahkan, ia pun berbicara. "Oh Sehun bekerja di bawah kontrak keluarga Park. Apa yang dia lakukan untuk menyembunyikan tersangka dan merepotkan kepolisian semena-mena karena perintah dari tersangka, karena itu ia melakukan ini semua karena keterpaksaan. Kami harap hukuman untuk Oh Sehun bisa lebih diringankan."

Hyeri menelan ludah, merasa gelisah sendiri di tempat duduknya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Sehun yang juga sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, di samping kanan Hyeri sedikit kebelakang, di arah jam lima.

"Iya, pengacara Wu, silahkan."

Suara dari hakim itu membuat Hyeri tersentak, kembali menoleh ke sisi kiri dan melihat Kris yang baru saja mengangkat tangannya.

"Berdasarkan pasal hukum pidana nomor 145, tentang hak seseorang yang menyembunyikan tersangka dari polisi dimana tersangka itu sendiri adalah keluarganya, maka orang tersebut bebas dari hukuman. Dan sebagaimana diketahui bahwa Park Hyeri adalah adik sepupu Park Chanyeol, maka hukum tak akan bisa menjerat Chanyeol hanya karena dia melindungi keluarganya dari polisi."

Mata Hyeri melebar, perlahan arah pandangnya bergerak ke arah Chanyeol yang juga duduk di kursi sebelah kiri sedikit belakang, di arah jam tujuh dari tempat Hyeri duduk. Chanyeol sendiri tetap dalam posisinya, duduk tenang sambil menatap lantai di bawah kakinya.

...

"Sudah diputuskan," suara Leeteuk sebagai ketua hakim dalam sidang tersebut hari ini membuat sedikit kebisingan dalam ruangan itu menghilang. Leeteuk sudah memegang palu untuk bersiap.

"Park Hyeri, terdakwa pembunuhan terhadap Kim Nana dan percobaan pembunuhan kepada Do Minyoung, mendapatkan hukuman 23 tahun penjara."

_Duk._ Palu dipukul satu kali oleh Leeteuk.

"Oh Sehun, terdakwa menyembunyikan tersangka pembunuhan dan sempat menyulitkan penyelidikan polisi, mendapatkan hukuman 8 bulan penjara dan 3 bulan hukuman pelayanan masyarakat."

_Duk._ Satu pukulan palu kembali dilakukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Dan Park Chanyeol, terdakwa menyembunyikan tersangka yang termasuk dari keluarganya," Leeteuk terhenti sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Terbebas dari hukuman."

_Duk._

Kali ini pukulan palu terakhir itu seolah berefek keras bagi Hyeri dari pukulan palu sebelum-sebelumnya. Pikirannya mendadak sangat kosong. Sampai-sampai segala ucapan ketua hakim yang melakukan proses penutupan sidang sama sekali tak masuk dalam pendengaran Hyeri. Semuanya terasa kosong baginya.

"Dengan begini, sidang hari ini ditutup."

Bahkan setelah Leeteuk memukul palu tiga kali sebagai penutup, Hyeri masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan pandangan begitu kosong. Sampai salah satu petugas polisi yang bertugas membawanya ke sel, menyentuh pundak Hyeri. Wanita itu langsung tersadar.

"Tidak," awalnya ia hanya bergumam pelan. Namun detik kemudian, "TIDAAAAK!" jeritannya membuat semua orang tersentak, nyaris semua orang sontak menoleh pada wanita tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak, TIDAAAAK!" dua polisi segera bergerak cepat menahan lengan Hyeri yang memberontak. "Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku! OPPAA!" ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih duduk menunduk di kursinya. "OPPA! CHANYEOL OPPA! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Kau harus ikut denganku! Kau harus ikut denganku!"

Tak peduli dengan dua polisi yang menahan kedua lengannya dan mulai menyeretnya keluar ruang sidang, Hyeri terus menjerit. "Tidak! Oppa! Kau harus ikut! Aku melakukannya semua untukmu! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku mencintaimu! Oppa! Aku mencintaimu! Chanyeol Oppaaaa! Jangan biarkan aku sendiri!"

Orang-orang hanya melihatnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan, iba, simpati, risih, dan menghujat. Sementara Baekhyun yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan, menatap dengan sedih kepergian Hyeri yang diseret dua rekan polisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu! Chanyeol Oppaaaaa!"

Bahkan jeritan Hyeri yang sudah keluar dari ruang sidang itu masih terdengar samar di tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Mata Baekhyun lalu tertuju di lantai tempat kakinya berpijak. Ia merenung.

"Baek," suara berat itu menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Chanyeol dengan tangan yang tak lagi memborgol kedua pergelangan tangannya, kini berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

Raut wajah sedih Baekhyun sejenak berubah. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Chanyeol," gumamnya pelan sambil melangkah mendekat. Tak mau lagi peduli dengan pandangan orang lain maupun rekannya, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria tinggi tersebut. "Syukurlah..." tambahnya pelan. "Meski rasanya aku tidak bisa senang sepenuhnya."

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol balas memeluknya, mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat kepala laki-laki mungil tersebut. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, anggap saja Hyeri sedang belajar bertanggung jawab."

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak menekan dada Chanyeol, mengusap wajahnya di atas kulit yang membisikkan suara detak jantung pria tinggi tersebut. "Meski kau bilang begitu, tetap saja aku–"

"Baek," Chanyeol memotong dengan suara tegas.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

Jemari besar Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Malam ini aku ingin menginap di tempatmu, tidak apa kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum di dada Chanyeol. "Tentu."

Tak jauh dari mereka, di sisi lain ruang sidang yang mulai sepi dengan beberapa orang mengantri menuju jalan keluar, Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, dengan pandangan –dan raut wajah datar– yang terus tertuju pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa janggal," suara Jongin menyeletuk, melangkah mendekati sunbaenya dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Mata Jongin juga ikut memandang dua sejoli di sisi ruangan tersebut yang sedang berpelukan tanpa mempedulikan orang lain. "Aku tahu kasus ini sudah selesai, tapi tetap saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh kalau si Park Chanyeol itu sama sekali tidak terkena hukuman. Yeah, dia tidak terbukti bersalah sih, tapi tetap saja, ini seperti, apa namanya?" Jongin berdecak, mulai gelisah sendiri dengan pikirannya yang berbelit.

"Firasat detektif?"

"Itu dia!" Jongin menjentikkan jarinya, menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Menurutmu sendiri, bagaimana hyung? Jujur saja, ini membuatku tidak nyaman." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya dengan gelisah.

"Menurutku?" Kyuhyun bergumam sambil melirik ke arah Jongin di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis bermakna main-main layaknya evil, terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku punya sebuah dugaan, tapi aku ingin memastikannya lagi."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jongin maupun pendapat pemuda tan itu mengenai kalimat ambigunya, Kyuhyun segera melangkah mendekati posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," panggil Kyuhyun tanpa sungkan mengganggu suasana yang tercipta dalam moment pelukan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang pertama melepaskan diri, membalik tubuhnya menghadap sunbaenya. "Oh, hyung, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tidak lupa dengan undangan pesta lajang untuk Suho nanti malam, bukan? Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, kentara sekali dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sempat melupakan hal itu. "Ah, mengenai itu..." ia menggantung ucapannya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil melirik langit-langit, terlihat berpikir untuk merangkai kata menolak dengan halus.

"Kita juga bisa sekalian merayakan keberhasilan kasus ini." Sambung Kyuhyun cepat, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun berpikir lama. "Kau harus datang, atau aku akan merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman ngobrol sepertimu di pesta nanti."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga kecil, perasaan tak enak dan bingung itu merasukinya. "A.. aku..."

"Kau datang kan?" nada suara Kyuhyun halus namun tersirat penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah hyung."

"Bagus." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia melangkah lebih dekat lalu memeluk Baekhyun tanpa peringatan. "Selamat yah, sudah menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dan maaf karena sempat mengeluarkanmu dari kasus."

Baekyun tersenyum. "Gwencana hyung." Ia membalas pelukan sunbaenya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun mengerat pelukannya, sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. "Ah ya, Baekhyun. Bisa kau susul jaksa Kangin dan meminta salinan berkasnya untukku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tapi ia tetap menurut perintah ketuanya. "Baiklah." Ia menoleh sebentar pada Chanyeol. "Tunggu aku di basement."

"Hm," Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, bahkan setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Matanya beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang juga masih berdiri di posisinya. Pose keduanya hampir sama, kedua tangan di dalam saku celana masing-masing, dan raut wajah tanpa menunjukkan emosi apapun. Bahkan Jongin yang memperhatikannya dari sisi ruangan bisa merasakan aura tak mengenakkan yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau beruntung kali ini."

"Apa kau masih mencurigaiku?" Chanyeol membalas tuduhan itu dengan cepat.

Ujung bibir Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik, membentuk senyuman sinis. "Katakan saja seperti itu. Entah kenapa firasatku tak bisa mempercayaimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku bisa apa kalau kepercayaanmu sudah seperti itu."

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali membentuk garis lurus. Matanya menatap lekat ekspresi Chanyeol yang masih tak terbaca. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Tidak salah lagi," Kyuhyun menggeser kakinya, memutar badannya ke samping dengan kepalanya masih menghadap Chanyeol. "Suatu saat nanti," ia menyeringai evil. "Aku pasti bisa menangkapmu." Dan tubuh Kyuhyun pun berbalik total membelakangi Chanyeol, berjalan menjauhi tempat itu menuju pintu keluar.

Kepala Chanyeol sedikit tertunduk, bayangan dari poninya menutupi mata Chanyeol dan sebagaian ekspresi wajahnya. Namun ujung bibir kirinya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai kejam.

"Coba saja," bisik Chanyeol menantang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Years: 2005**_

"_Oppa menyukainya ya?" Hyeri melangkah menghampiri dan ikut berdiri sekaligus bersandar pada pagar di lantai dua sekolah mereka, berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Mata Hyeri mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol pada lapangan, ke arah murid-murid yang sedang bermain sepak bola, diantaranya ada Baekhyun dengan kakaknya, Luhan. "Oppa kenal dia?"_

"_Byun Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya._

_Di bawah sana, Baekhyun yang mempunyai firasat sedang di perhatikan, berhenti berlari mengejar bola. Ia menoleh ke arah gedung, mendongak, lalu beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memandangnya. Baekhyun mencibir sambil melempar tatapan tak bersahabat. Namun begitu Baekhyun melirik Hyeri di samping Chanyeol, pemuda mungil itu langsung mengubah ekspresi kesalnya. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil melambai pada Hyeri, sampai sebuah bola membentur betisnya dari belakang. Baekhyun sempat oleng ke depan, namun kembali berdiri tegak dan mendapatkan omelan dari rekan setimnya karena ia melewatkan operan bola._

_Hyeri tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun di bawah sana. "Tapi sepertinya orang yang oppa sukai itu lebih menyukaiku." Hyeri tersenyum bangga, menopang dagunya di atas tangan yang bertumpu pada pagar pembatas._

_Chanyeol sekilas melirik Hyeri dengan kesal, namun kemudian ia memasang wajah tenangnya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"_

_Hyeri menoleh. "Taruhan?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlihat percaya diri sekali, karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu taruhan."_

"_Taruhan apa?"_

"_Jika Baekhyun menyatakan cintanya padamu sebelum akhir ajaran tahun ini berakhir, maka kau menang. Tapi jika tidak, maka aku yang menang."_

"_Taruhannya?"_

"_Yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan pemenang, apapun itu."_

_Mata Hyeri berkilat. "Apapun?"_

_Chanyeol menatap ke lapangan, ke arah Baekhyun, ia menyeringai kecil. "Apapun."_

"_Deal!" dan Hyeri langsung mengangguk semangat. Baginya, ini bisa jadi kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan kakak sepupunya sendiri._

_Dari awal taruhan, Hyeri sudah merasa di atas angin. Ia tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi tutor Baekhyun selama liburan musim panas –entah bagaimana bisa itu terjadi–. Karena dari sudut pandang Hyeri sendiri ia meyakini bahwa Baekhyun akan selalu menyukainya, bukan Chanyeol. Hyeri bahkan merasa kemenangan sudah berada di depan mata saat Baekhyun mengajaknya kencan. Namun..._

_Tak pernah sekalipun Hyeri berpikir Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin berhenti di tengah acara kencan mereka sebelum menyatakan cintanya. Apalagi saat Hyeri memutar arah menuju rumah Chanyeol, ia malah mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berciuman di depan rumah Chanyeol, di bawah hujan, di bawah perlindungan satu payung yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol._

_Saat itu, Hyeri hanya bisa menatap kosong pemandangan itu di bawah payungnya seorang diri._

_Dia kalah, dan Chanyeol menang._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 2 September 2015. 10.45. **_

"_Taruhan?" ulang Hyeri dengan ekspresi terkejut._

_Chanyeol mengangguk, menanggapinya dengan s__antai. "Jika sampai minggu depan aku tidak bisa kembali dengan Baekhyun, maka kau menang, tapi jika bisa. Maka aku menang. Bagaimana?"_

_Hyeri menautkan jarinya di atas pangkuannya, meski ragu ia tetap menimpali. "Taruhannya?"_

"_Seperti sebelumnya. Yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan pemenang, apapun itu."_

_Sama seperti dulu. Hyeri berpikir, apa mungkin kali ini ia bisa memiliki kesempatan lagi? Ia sendiri sampai sekarang tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana kabar Baekhyun, dan Hyeri ragu jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya, karena Chanyeol sendiri bahkan jarang berada di dalam negeri akibat terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis perusahaannya._

"_Jadi bagaimana, kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol._

_Mata Hyeri beradu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol, dan seolah terprogram otomatis dengan syarafnya, kepala Hyeri mengangguk pelan tanpa ia pikirkan lagi. Dari dulu ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak segala perkataan Chanyeol._

_Dan senyuman tampan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya sudah membuat Hyeri merasa beruntung._

"_Ah ya, mengenai taruhan yang lalu, bukankah aku belum pernah mengatakan permintaanku sebagai pemenang saat itu?"_

_Hyeri tahu kalau dirinya akan menjadi orang idiot jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan kakak sepupunya yang sangat tampan itu. Sekali lagi ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berpikir menanggapi segala permintaan Chanyeol padanya. Saat Chanyeol memberinya sebuah pil dan meminta Hyeri untuk melarutkan pil itu ke dalam segelas susu yang akan diberikan pada Nana, Hyeri menurutinya. Bahkan jika ini bukan karena kalah taruhan di masa sekolah dulu, Hyeri pasti akan tetap menurutinya. Berharap suatu hari nanti, Chanyeol juga menuruti segala permintaannya._

_Meski sampai sekarang –dan dimasa depan– Chanyeol tak pernah sekali pun menuruti permintaannya. Tidak akan pernah._

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 9 September 2015. **__**09.30 **_

Pandangan Hyeri begitu kosong. Tangannya bergerak seperti auto pilot, mengayunkan sapu lidi dalam genggamannya untuk menyapu lapangan penjara, mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai narapidana seperti orang-orang berseragam sama yang berada di sekitarnya. Seorang wanita berseragam sebagai petugas penjara menghampiri Hyeri. Petugas wanita itu menoleh ke sekitar, lalu berbisik pada Hyeri.

"Hei, kau yang bernama Park Hyeri kan?"

Hyeri menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Meski tak mengangkat kepalanya, ia tetap menunduk. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin dipukul karena tak menjawab pertanyaan seorang sipir wanita.

"Ini rahasia, aku dibayar seseorang untuk mengirimkan sesuatu padamu." sipir wanita itu berbisik, sambil menyeringai singkat. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, karena aku membawakan hadiah dari pria tampan untukmu, mungkin dia kekasihmu."

Hyeri mengangkat kepalanya, mulai penasaran. "Apa itu?"

Sipir wanita itu mengeluarkan plastik kecil sebesar penghapus pensil dari sakunya, lalu memberikannya di atas telapak tangan Hyeri. "Ah ya, orang ini juga menitipkan pesan, katanya, 'Kau kalah, jadi minum obat ini agar penderitaanmu hilang.'" sipir wanita itu berdecak kagum dengan pesan yang ia ingat itu. "Wah, dia perhatian sekali bukan? Kau beruntung sekali." sipir wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

Namun Hyeri malah menatap horor telapak tangannya. Plastik transparan kecil yang ditaruh sipir wanita itu di atas telapak tangannya adalah sebuah pil yang sama persis dengan pil yang pernah Chanyeol berikan pada Hyeri untuk dilarutkan dalam minuman Nana. Hyeri sangat tahu fungsi dari pil tersebut, dan dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu kalau Chanyeol yang sendiri yang mengirimkan itu padanya.

"_Kau kalah, jadi minum obat ini agar penderitaanmu hilang."_

Pesan yang disampaikan sipir wanita itu tergiang di kepalanya.

"_Yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan pemenang, apapun itu."_

Bersamaan dengan suara Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu.

Tangan Hyeri gemetar, merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai sesak, dan segala emosinya terguncang. Raut wajahnya berubah takut juga frustasi dalam bersamaan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!" dan ia menjerit dengan histerisnya. Seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 3 September 2015. 03.25 **_

_Do Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia ingin memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Sesuatu yang janggal di rumah sebelah membuat ia penasaran. Dari tempatnya berdiri, pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu bisa melihat pintu depan rumah tetangga itu sedang terbuka. Ia berpikir pemilik rumah itu begitu ceroboh hingga membiarkan pintu terbuka di dini hari begini. Kyungsoo pun berbelok arah menuju rumah tetangganya._

_Pintu rumah sudah terbuka lebar, dan lampu di ruang tamu masih terlihat menyala. Entah karena efek lelah atau capek, Kyungsoo langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk, berniat langsung bertemu pemilik rumah dan memberitahukan tentang pintu yang terbuka tersebut._

_Namun, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat matanya menangkap tubuh Nana yang berbaring di atas lantai, sedang membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan kehabisan nafas dengan tangan yang menggapai ke atas, mencengkram kain celana piyama Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya._

_Tatapan Nana terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dengan suara parau ia berbisik. "To...long... na...fas..."_

_Ia butuh pertolongan nafas buatan secepatnya._

"_Sepertinya tenaga Hyeri kurang kuat," Chanyeol malah berujar santai di saat Nana terlihat begitu kesusahan untuk berjuang dari ambang kematian. Chanyeol lalu berjongkok di samping Nana._

_Kyungsoo yang melihat itu sempat mengira Chanyeol akan menolongnya, begitu pun yang dipikirkan Nana. Tapi Chanyeol malah mengambil saputangan dari sakunya, menjatuhkan di atas wajah Nana, membuat hidung dan mulut Nana yang terbuka itu tertutupi sapu tangan tersebut. Chanyeol segera menjepit hidung Nana dan membekap mulut Nana dengan tangan besarnya._

_Mata Nana melotot, tangannya mencengkram lengan Chanyeol, rintihannya tersumbat oleh saputangan dan tangan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sempat terhentak kecil untuk memberontak. Tapi Chanyeol malah semakin kuat membekap seluruh pernapasan Nana. Sampai iris mata Nana yang sejak tadi melotot mulai meredup, tanpa cahaya, dan gerakan lagi dari tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin seiring darah yang tak lagi mengalir dari jantungnya._

_Ekspresi Chanyeol tetap terlihat datar saat ia menarik kembali saputangannya dan menyimpannya dalam saku piyama. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kepalanya, beradu pandang dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di posisinya._

_Kyungsoo merasa ototnya kakinya melemas. Ingin bergerak namun ia tak bisa. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya hanya karena pandangan Chanyeol tertuju padanya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, hingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat melihat Chanyeol melakukan satu gerakan saja._

"_Aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapa pun!" kalimat itu langsung meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kyungsoo sebagai pembelaan. "A-aku bersumpah! Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun! Lagipula aku juga membenci Noona itu!"_

_Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang menjulang, keadaan sepi rumah yang hanya berisi mereka berdua, dan tatapan datar Chanyeol itu malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin was-was dan ketakutan dalam hati._

_Bahkan saat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa merasa lega. "Itu bagus," suara ramah Chanyeol malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin tak tenang._

_Bahkan hanya dari sinar tatapannya saja, Kyungsoo bisa menerima ancaman tak tersirat yang Chanyeol tujukan padanya._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Date: 4 September 2015. 10.03 **_

_Chanyeol menuangkan makanan kucing ke dalam mangkuk kecil yang sudah ia sediakan._

"_Oppa," Hyeri yang baru saja datang itu, memanggilnya dari belakang._

"_Sebentar," Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu dapur di belakang. Ia membuka jendela dapur di belakang, dan memutar kunci pintu dapur agar bisa terbuka dari pekarangan belakang rumah. Setelahnya Chanyeol pun berbalik menghadap Hyeri. "Ayo, kita bicara di ruang tengah."_

_..._

_Saat Chanyeol dan Hyeri ingin keluar rumah, langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, lalu berbisik ke arah Hyeri sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu depan, menyisakan Hyeri yang bersembunyi di balik dinding ruang tamu, memikirkan bisikan Chanyeol padanya._

"_Pastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita barusan."_

_Hyeri menunggu. Sampai ia mendengar suara Min yang keluar dari arah dapur sambil memanggil nama kucingnya. Genggaman tangan Hyeri mengerat pada tali tas selempang yang ia gunakan._

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**Date: 8 September 2015. **__**15.30 **_

Kyungsoo bergerak cepat mengepak semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper, tak ia pedulikan segala pertanyaan adik perempuannya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin meninggalkan rumah? Kau ingin pindah kemana, oppa? Oppa! Jangan membuatku takut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kyungsoo Oppa, jawab aku!"

Kyungsoo menarik resleting kopernya, menutupnya. Ia mengangkat koper itu dari atas ranjang dan meletakkannya di lantai. "Kau, cepatlah kembali ke asrama sekolahmu. Mengenai kepindahanku sendiri akan kubicarakan dengan ayah dan ibu melalui telepon nanti. Yang penting sekarang aku harus segera pindah dari sini."

"Oppa! Aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan?" 

"Kau tidak tahu, Min. Cobalah sedikit berpikir lebih jauh. Kenapa kucingku tiba-tiba menyelinap di rumah sebelah dan pintu dapurnya tidak terkunci seperti yang kau ceritakan itu. Kau pikir itu hanya kebetulan saat kau tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka? Dan lagi, apa yang akan terjadi kalau bukan kau yang sedang mencari kucingku saat itu? Bagaimana kalau itu aku yang menyelinap ke rumah sebelah untuk menyusul kucing? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dari awal aku yang diincarnya sebagai korban selanjutnya? Bukan kau!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku memang lebih banyak diam, tapi aku cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini."

"Tapi oppa. Pelakunya sudah ditangkap. Apa lagi yang perlu kau takutkan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Min, aku–" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. "Sudahlah. Semakin kau tidak tahu, itu semakin baik untukmu."

"Tunggu. Oppa!" Min menyusul Kyungsoo yang menuju pintu depan. Tapi kakaknya tak lagi peduli dengan segala ucapan Min yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan, tepat di saat Jongin ingin memencet bel rumah. Jongin terpaku, Kyungsoo juga, Min yang berdiri di belakang kakaknya pun begitu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kenapa ke sini?"

Keduanya melempar pertanyaan secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo mengerjap, Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf," Jongin memulai lebih awal. "Aku tidak melihat kau datang di persidangan pagi tadi. Karena itu aku ke sini untuk memastikan apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja atau tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Aku... em... mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan... karena aku ingin melihatmu." Pipi Jongin sempat merona, ia mengusap lengannya dengan kikuk.

Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo malah terharu. Ia langsung memeluk Jongin, melepaskan kopernya dari genggamannya begitu saja.

Jongin tertegun.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut..." bisik Kyungsoo di dada Jongin. "...lindungi aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memelas. Baekhyun jadi tak enak hati untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di apartementnya, tapi Baekhyun sendiri sudah berjanji.

"Maafkan aku Yeol. Aku sudah janji dengan Kyuhyun sunbae akan hadir di pesta Suho."

"Tapi kau juga janji padaku akan menemaniku malam ini."

Alis Baekhyun bertatut. "Aku tidak ingat pernah membuat janji itu denganmu."

"Kau tega sekali, masa janji denganku kau tidak ingat?" Chanyeol merajuk, tapi Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah membuat janji dengan Chanyeol malam ini.

Namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Maaf Yeol, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Jangan jadi manja, besok malam kan aku masih bisa menemanimu."

Diamnya Chanyeol dianggap sebagai iya bagi Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu menyempatkan diri mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat, lalu beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar apartement.

"Daah Chanyeol, tenang saja, aku tidak pulang terlalu larut."

Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri, berdiri di posisinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Detik berlalu dengan keheningan, sampai sebuah suara berat bernada tajam keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun, Baek. Tidak akan."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersenandung ringan saat berada di dalam lift gedung apartemenya. Hanya ia seorang diri di dalam lift yang turun sampai ke lantai basement. Ia berjalan menghampiri mobilnya di deretan parkiran mobil.

Tapi entah karena masalah apa, mesin mobilnya tak mau nyala. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ini aneh, tapi untuk saat ini Baekhyun tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia keluar dari mobil, berjalan seorang diri di basement yang sepi tersebut. Ia berencana menggunakan taxi di luar saja.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang. Merasa diikuti, namun tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali dirinya dan deretan mobil yang tak terpakir. Baekhyun menaruh kewaspadaannya lebih tinggi. Ia kembali melangkah menuju tangga keluar dari basement bawah tanah gedung apartement tersebut.

Baekhyun sengaja menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan ia sempat mendengar suara langkah lain entah dari mana. Tangan Baekhyun meraba pinggangnya, dan seketika itu ia menyesal telah lupa membawa pistolnya sendiri.

_Sial._

Baekhyun memilih segera mengambil langkah seribu dengan cepat menuju tangga darurat. Ingin segera meninggalkan lantai basement yang begitu luas. Mempersempit wilayah akan semakin mudah membuatnya tahu dengan siapa ia akan berhadapan.

**Bruk.**

Detak jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu kencang, bahkan setelah ia melihat sosok tinggi yang baru saja ia tabrak. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun nyaris memekik. "Kau mengagetkan aku!"

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. "Kenapa kau lari-lari?"

Sambil mengelus dadanya, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang sebentar. "Sepertinya tadi ada orang yang menguntit–" saat Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, sebuah saputangan langsung membekapnya. Aroma menyengat yang masuk dalam hidungnya, membuat semua saraf Baekhyun langsung melemah.

Di ambang kesadarannya, Baekhyun sempat melihat tatapan datar Chanyeol yang menahan olengnya tubuh Baekhyun sambil terus membekap hidung pemuda mungil itu dengan saputangan.

"Yeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun berada di atas kepalanya, terkunci dengan borgolnya sendiri.

"Ahk!" Baekhyun mengerang kecil ketika Chanyeol membuat kissmark yang kesekian kalinya di leher putih pemuda cantik tersebut. Tubuh telanjangnya yang berbaring di atas ranjang menggeliat pelan di bawah kungkuhan tubuh besar Chanyeol yang masih menggunakan kaosnya –meski celana Chanyeol sendiri sudah melorot dari pinggangnya.

Obat bius dalam tubuh Baekhyun sudah mulai menghilang, membuatnya pelan-pelan bisa menggerakan sarafnya. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri berpikir, bahkan jika Chanyeol tidak membiusnya, ia tidak akan melawan sentuhan pria tampan tersebut.

Tangan besar Chanyeol merambat, meraba paha telanjang Baekhyun dengan seduktif. Baekhyun merinding. Nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa telinganya, dan jilatan di daun telinganya membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang. Satu sentakan pada pinggul Chanyeol berhasil membenamkan kejantanan berurat tegang itu ke dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"AAKH!" dada Baekhyun terangkat, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terbuka, air matanya meluap. Menerima sengatan kesakitan dan nikmat secara bersamaan saat benda besar dan panjang itu berdenyut memenuhi lubangnya.

"Ahh..."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun Baek," bisikan seksi dan nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa telinga Baekhyun yang sudah basah oleh liur Chanyeol sendiri. "Kau milikku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan siapa pun."

"Aahh..." dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah saat Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya, menumbuk titik protastnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng lemah di antara desahan paraunya. Kedua tangannya tetap terborgol, meski posisi tubuhnya kini menungging, dengan kepala dan dada yang jatuh di atas ranjang, terlalu lelah untuk menerima semua rangsangan dan siksaan pria tampan yang menungganginya dengan gagah dari belakang. "Yeol, ahhh... sudaaah... hengk... hentikan... mmnh ahhh~""

"Belum," suara berat Chanyeol yang tersendat malah terdengar makin seksi di telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram, hampir menyerupai binatang buas. "Aku... akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak bisa jalan dan lari dariku, Baek." Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol menyelipkan sebuah penis silikon di sela penetrasinya.

"AAAAHHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring. "BRENGSEK! KAU MEMBELAAAHKUUU! AAKHH! CHANYEEOOOL!" air mata kembali meluap di mata Baekhyun. Pandangannya nyaris tak bisa fokus lagi. Kedua tangannya yang terborgol mencengkram seprei yang tak lagi beraturan. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan lubangnya semakin mengetat, menjepit keras benda silikon dan benda berurat yang bersarang di lubangnya.

"Hmmm, nggh..." Chanyeol malah makin menggeram keenakan. Mendongak, dengan tangan yang menyalakan getaran pada penis silikon tersebut. "Ahh..." Chanyeol mendesah nikmat, jepitan kuat dan getaran hebat itu membuatnya melayang. Ia tidak ingin menyiakannya, kedua tangannya menahan pinggul Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh, lalu menggerakkan pantatnya sendiri, menumbuk keras titik protast Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak. Mata Chanyeol menggelap. Ia bahkan tidak percaya mulutnya juga terbuka dengan air liur yang mengalir seperti binatang buas yang menikmati mangsanya, dengan pinggul yang terus bergerak seperti mesin piston.

"AAAAHHH!" pekikan Baekhyun makin nyaring, dan tak beraturan. Getaran penis silikon dan sodokan brutal penis Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun tak bisa membedakan dimana nyawanya sekarang berada. Mulutnya terus terbuka lebar dengan suara parau. Wajahnya sangat merah dan basah dengan air mata, keringat, maupun saliva yang terus keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "AHHHH! NIKMAAAT!"

Dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah gila. Sangat gila. Karena jeritan kenikmatannya nyaris menyamai wanita yang disetubuhi oleh lima pria sekaligus.

Baekhyun bahkan tak mau Chanyeol berhenti dari penetrasi gila-gilaannya, sampai ia benar-benar dibuat lupa dengan jati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol itu berbahaya...**

**...dan ini gila**

**Baekhyun tahu itu, tapi ia tetap membiarkan dirinya gila dengan ini semua.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dangerous Chanyeol**

**~EnD~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[20 Maret 2015]**_

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**Thanks to Reviewer ::**

**harurin2106; Uchiha Sora; Little iLaa; yeolbaek; xlkslb-ccditaks; BaekkieChannie; hahwa; Byun Jie; rxdlight; fafarah9; tanonymoust04; dumbaekchan; komozaku; nanawidya8894; Yessi94esy; syahidaayu10; Xoloverisa; LeeEunin; PCY; indaaaaaahhh; twentytwelvelovr; littleflamegirl; aitalee; bbhyun6; cbdecrescendo; Safira Blue Sapphire; V3; egatoti; yoyo; bunny b; aquariusbaby06; HimmaGma; shiozaki yuka; dk; Erika widya 568; jung hyejin; Chan Banana; ryanryu; jill; ayaya; 271192; agen 1127; CBS; bbhvcyeol; fitry sukma 39; Ci; Adinda PW; srhksr; Cupide; bie; ohceun; PurplEgg94; tanpanama; nura; 12345; ai no dobe; yana; cbc love; theinspiredbysayakadini; chanluvx; GuestGuestGuest; kira; baekfika; rekmooi-jailed; ohje; shinjiwoo920202; Hanbyeol267; Nutrijellu; dianahyorie1; CB11270506; parkchanyeol chanyeol 35; rabielaaa; ChickenKID; rosyida293; Re Tao; xiaoluxoxo; Lala Maqfira; allika azallika; CanyulCintaBaekyunYadongtralala; Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora; hunniehan; nurul cynkeomma; AnaknyaChanbaek92; Yeolvin; BC'baek; littlechanbaek; BubbleePororo; Dandelion99; ohmydeer; KyusungChanbaek; AprilianyArdeta; indi1004; farfaridah; SFA30; nikesulliha; dolenny1328; neli Amelia; VijnaPutri; mpiet lee; LauraRose14; darkshad; Myllexotic; younlaycious88; dewi min; Re-Panda68; AhundredluvTen; HwangRere27; CY Destiny; artiosh; vitCB9; flameshine; urichanbaekhunhan; hwangpark106; princes23; xjhhsnl; DinAlya; Babby Byunie; Jihyunnn; arvita kim; Park Byuna; Jung Eunhee; rika maulina 94; Chanyeol Delight; chanbaeky; tnama605; Fionny13; anaals; exoblackpepper; Sniaanggrn; Zahra284; baekdeer; neoslytherin; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; ROSE aka Mrs Jang; shiozaki yuka; VampireDPS; Maple fujoshi2309 GAN; Eiko Miyuki; vivikim406; 19 SweetyChanbaek 92; dan Guest lainnya.**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**Special Big Thanks to**

**Beta reader:: Dee Stacia**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**Slight Epilog**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

"Kau tidak masuk hyung?" tegur Jongdae pada sunbaenya yang sejak tadi berdiri di luar pagar rumah. "Pesta lajang Suho-hyung sudah dimulai 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Iya. Tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang," ia menepuk punggung Jongdae. "Kau masuk saja duluan."

Jongdae mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun bersandar pada pagar. Sekali lagi melirik ponselnya dan kembali terhubung dengan operator telepon ketika ia mencoba menelpon Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pria itu menghela nafas, ia mulai khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Baek?" gumamnya seorang diri.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N:** Saya tidak tahu apakah ada yang sadar atau tidak, kalau saya pernah menyelipkan hint seperti mayat Nana yang ditemukan dengan **mata terbuka dan melotot**, sementara saat seseorang mencekik Nana dari belakang dengan tali tas, Nana berakhir terjatuh di lantai dengan **mata tertutup**. Ada yang sadar dengan hal itu?

Bingung kan? Yeah, fanfic *sialan* ini benar-benar membingungkan. Tapi kode-kode comeback Exo lebih membingungkan lagi *sigh*

Ohya, mengenai pasal tentang _'hak seseorang yang menyembunyikan tersangka dari polisi dimana tersangka itu sendiri adalah keluarganya, maka orang tersebut bebas dari hukuman'_ itu beneran ada, saya pernah baca di internet dan orang yang tertuduh menyembunyikan pelaku (yang termasuk keluarganya itu) terbebas dari jerat hukum karena pasal tersebut.

Saya bukan jurusan hukum, jadi maaf dengan kegiatan persidangan yang mungkin saja tidak sesuai dengan aturannya. *bow*

Terimakasih dengan segala perhatian dan komentarnya. Saya menghargai itu semua seperti kalian yang mau menghargai tulisan saya (big hug plus kecup basah)

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya selanjutnya~ *sling* (menghilang ala teleportasi Kai)


End file.
